Creyendo en mis sueños
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: Alguien nuevo en tu vida ¿podría ser alguien que antes conociste? ¿alguien destinado para ti? Dos chicos descubriran esto de las formas mas dulces y extrañas, donde siempre la verdad es la esperanza en que mas fe tienes
1. Chapter 1

- Hikari Yagami, no eres mi madre ¿sabes?

- Pero si tu hermana, y… se supone que el responsable deberías ser tu ¿no Taichi Yagami?

- Pero quiero dormir…

- Pero las vacaciones se acabaron hombre ¡ya acabaron!

Dicho esto la joven tiro de la cobija de su hermano, quien cayó al piso por la fuerza empleada por ella ¿de dónde sacaba tanta energía una niñita de 15 años?, al verse en el suelo, el chico mayor no tuvo más que resignarse y levantarse, primer día de clases, que forma de empezar, claro que ella estaba emocionada ¡su primer día de preparatoria! Un lindo uniforme nuevo, escuela nueva, sus viejos amigos y quien podría decir que no ¡amigos nuevos!

Su hermano era harina de otro costal, ultimo año de preparatoria ¿eso que implica? Gastos, tarea, gastos, trabajos especiales, cansancio, gastos, despedidas de sus amigos de toda la vida, gastos… un sinfín de cosas en el cual el chico de cabello oscuro no quería ni pensar. Asi es como se medían las ganas de estudiar entre los chicos.

Con las bendiciones de su madre y su padre se fueron de su casa a la Preparatoria Elemental de Odaiba, lugar que amaban por sobre todas las cosas

_- Somewhere over the rainbow, the sky is blue…_

- Hikari ¿Qué onda contigo cantando esa canción de los años de Matusalén?

- Pues porque asi me siento ¿algún problema?

- Es que no entiendo porque estas tan feliz

La chica se coloco en frente de su hermano, caminando en reversa para poder verlo a los ojos y sonreírle

- Tuve un sueño

- ¿Otra vez? ¿Y ahora qué?

- Mi sueño me dijo que hoy, algo hermoso llegaría a mi vida

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que eso podría llegar estando tú en la escuela?

- No lo sé… pero es al único lugar que debía ir hoy asi que ¡le hare caso a mi sueño!

- ¿Estás como ese sueño en el que volabas y al otro día hiciste paracaidismo a escondidas con Yolei?

- Pues…

- ¿O en ese que soñaste que eras una princesa y al día siguiente te inscribiste para el reinado de la secundaria?

- Yo…

- ¿O aquel otro en el que eras chef y se te ocurrió no comprarme un pastel de cumpleaños, sino hacerlo tú misma, a pesar de que ni cereal haces?

- No puedes quejarte, Ken me ayudo y quedo delicioso, hasta tu lo dijiste

Su hermano suspiro, amaba a su pequeña hermana, era la más responsable y dulce chica que el haya visto en su vida, pero tenía un pequeño problema… era muy impulsiva a lo que su inconsciencia se refería, se alegraba que al menos, esta vez, su sueño no haya sido el de ser escaladora en el Everest, y se haya limitado a simplemente ir a su primer día de escuela preparatoria.

Ambos llegaron y se encontraron con sus amigos, el mayor se fue inmediatamente con un chico pelirrojo a hablar sobre sus vacaciones, mientras que la chica se fue a abrazar a su mejor amiga, otra chica más alta, cabello violeta y expresión divertida

- ¡Hikari creciste! –dijo mientras seguía abrazando a su mejor amiga

- ¡No me des falsas esperanzas, malvada! –dijo esta soltándola para luego sonreírle -¿Qué has hecho?

- ¡La malvada eres tú! No contestaste ni las llamadas de Ken o mías… tuvimos que ir el Davis y yo solos a la montaña ¡que tonta, hubieses ido con nosotros, la pasamos súper!

- Lo siento… es que soñé que debía relajarme asi que me fui con Sora a un spa en Hokkaido

- ¿EN HOKKAIDO? –grito la su amiga, a quien no le importaba hasta cuales kilómetros de distancia se escuchara su voz –wow pero aquí hay varios

- Pero allá hay aguas termales y…

- Ya, no me hagas sentir celosa ¿ok? Bueno ¡ya tendremos toda la preparatoria para divertirnos!

- ¡Sí! –gritaron juntas y fueron a reunirse con sus demás amigos

La escuela era enorme, contaba con canchas para todas las especialidades y una piscina, varias aulas de computación, dos comedores y edificios que incluso los más expertos podrían perderse

- ¡No puedo creer que estoy en preparatoria, hace nada era una niñita de primaria! –exclamo la peli morada al ver el edificio de su primera clase

- Eso es lo que dice mi hermano todas las noches mientras duerme –Ken y Daisuke quienes iban atrás oyéndolas conversar, soltaron dos carcajadas tamaño monumental –quiero decir, el dice que era un niñito de primaria, niñito

- No tienes porque explicarlo, pero es que asi sonó muy gracioso, podre Taichi-sempai –dijo Ken guardando en su bolso el nuevo par de zapatos de futbol que le regalaron, que le estaba mostrando a su mejor amigo.

- Aunque ese será un buen comentario para hoy en la tarde cuando audicionemos para el quipo ¿no crees Ken? –dijo Daisuke aun secándose las lagrimas en los ojos

- No te lo recomiendo, mi hermano es el capitán este año y no creo que le haga gracia que le digan niñita sabes… y menos si vino de mi boca

- Ok, por tu bienestar no lo hare Kari –dijo su amigo pelirrojo sonriendo de forma traviesa

- Gracias, muy considerado de tu parte –solo su amiga noto el sarcasmo, "esa Hikari no cambia" pensó en su interior

El aula estaba casi repleta, pero nadie quería los asientos de la parte delantera, por lo que eso fue los que los cuatro tomaron, muchos de los chicos que estaban allí ya habían estudiado secundaria con ellos, por lo que no había ninguna sorpresa, la castaña suspiro, tal vez su sueño no fue tan certero después de todo. El maestro hablo y la clase paro de murmullar, en eso se oyó a alguien tocando la puerta que recién se había cerrado

- ¡Discúlpeme por el retraso!

Todos voltearon a ver al dueño de aquella voz, un chico de ojos claros y cabello rubio estaba jadeando delante de la puerta, era raro ver aquella apariencia en una escuela como aquella, bien podría ser el modelo de Calvin Klein Junior, y eso se notaba incluso en su uniforme.

- La puntualidad es algo crucial en preparatoria jovencito, se lo paso hoy por ser el primer día ¿entendido?

- No se repetirá profesor, lo prometo

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Takaishi Takeru señor, soy nuevo en Odaiba asi que perdí el metro… me pase de estación

- Bien, pase adelante

El chico entro al aula y vio con estupefacción a una chica de cabello castaño corto, esta veía aun distraída a la ventana pensando en sus cosas, aun se sentía algo decepcionada y tanto asi fue, que ni siquiera noto cuando el chico nuevo entro al salón… aunque todos los demás si, era imposible no notarlo, no tanto por su intromisión de última hora, sino por su apariencia

- ¿Kari ya viste? ¿ya viste? –su amiga que estaba detrás de ella, trataba de sacarla de su ensimismamiento

- ¿Qué? –dijo ella dejando de ver la ventana para fijarse en su amiga

- ¿Cómo que qué? ¡Quien! ¡mira al nuevo!

Al fin su amiga se dio cuenta del chico, este la estaba mirando fijamente con aquella mirada azul penetrante, y luego sonrió de una manera angelical, la chica quedo sin aliento, el se acerco hacia al asiento vacío al lado de ella, se sentó y con una voz esperanzada dijo

- ¡Eres Hikari ¿cierto? ¡yo sabía que te encontraría algún día!

- Momento… ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres tú?

- Takeru… ¿no te acuerdas de mí? ¡Yo si de ti!

**Muajajaja hasta aquí lo dejare XD, este fic es para celebrar de que tengo laptop de nuevo (wiii ha vuelto!) un Takari, pero debo advertirlos desde ahora**

**Es un AU, como bien tuvieron que haber notado**

**Esto va a ser una LOCURA, quiero que esté lleno de acción, eso es lo que a mí me gusta (y a ustedes también les gusta, sino no les gustaría Digimon en primer lugar XD) también varios giros y cosas raras, porque amo la comedia**

**Dejen reviews si? Quiero saber que tal voy T.T**

**No se hagan falsas ilusiones, porque el capitulo siguiente jamás será como se lo imaginen, amo ser mala XD**

**Bueno ya que lo saben, pueden seguir (cuando actualice, mañana o el jueves jeje n.n) espero que les guste besos :D**


	2. Chapter 2

La estupefacción se notaba en los ojos de ella, en cambio los de el mostraban emoción y embeleso

- ¡Si, te he visto millones de veces en mis sueños! no pongas esa cara por favor –se detuvo ante la mirada de ella, que cada vez mostraba una mezcla entre miedo e interés –no sé cómo explicártelo, pero yo… siento que te conozco Hikari, siempre supe que te encontraría

- Tu… ¿siempre escuchas lo que tus sueños te dicen? –ella aun quería mostrar asombro, sino un poco de recelo

- Si… mi hermano siempre se burla de mi por eso, de hecho hoy llegue tarde por su culpa, me dio la dirección mal, lo matare

- ¿Tienes un hermano?

- Sí, me lleva un año, es un enfadoso, ya lo conocerás…

- Bueno, señor Takeru, se nota que ya encontró con quien socializar –dijo el maestro pasando por el frente de los chicos –pero ya la clase empezó –ambos chicos enrojecieron de vergüenza

- Lo siento, no volverá a pasar

- Espero que cumpla todas sus promesas de hoy estimado Takeru –dijo el profesor y se regreso al pizarrón

Evitaron hablar durante toda la clase, pero ella tenía millones de preguntas que hacerle ¿Cómo sabia su nombre? ¿Cómo sabia como ella era impulsiva con sus sueños? No entendía nada de cómo podría pasar algo asi, pero quería saberlo, quería entenderlo todo, ella siempre supo que aquellas cosas eran reales, pero sentirlas tan cerca ¡era imposible! La clase acabo y todos salieron como ganado a su primer descanso, ella tomo al chico rubio suavemente del hombro y este volteo a verlo

- Takeru yo…

- Por favor, dime…

- ¡T.k! –un chico muy parecido a él, de cabello un poco mas alborotado y evidentemente mayor (años que le caían de maravilla) irrumpió en el aula, ante el asombro de todos los que estaban allí -¡vamos a comer! No quiero ir solo

- Espera hermano ESPERAAAAAAA

El menor fue arrastrado hacia afuera por su hermano, a quien ni siquiera le dio tiempo de despedirse de su nueva compañera de clases, esta quedo parada con los ojos como platos ante la escena vista, solo fue sacada de su estupefacción por su mejor amiga, que la tomo de la mano y la sacudió

- ¡Tierra llamando a Hikari! Ya sé que está bien lindo el chico pero no es para tanto ¿sabes?

- ¿Yolei es que no viste lo que acabo de pasar?

- ¿Y eso qué? Tu bien sabes que mis hermanos mayores hubiesen hecho una escena peor

- Bueno… si tal vez

- Anda vamos a comer ¿sí?

- Vamos, tengo unas ganas de unas empanaditas de pollo que ni te imaginas

- Yo también, vamos pues

Ambas bajaron al cafetín y vieron a sus amigos, Kari tenía muchas ganas de hablar con sus amigas mayores Mimi y Sora (aunque a esta ultima la veía a diario) pero Yolei la detuvo

- Oye, orita hablamos con ellas, quiero que me respondas algo

- ¿Qué pasa Yolei?

- ¿De qué tanto hablaste tú con el chico nuevo? Porque déjame decirte que ponías unas caras… que no sabía si era susto o que te prendaste de el al instante

- Un poco de ambas… no lo sé pero

La chica prosiguió a contarle con lujo de detalles a su amiga su conversación, de esa forma que conversaciones que solo duraron 5 minutos son explicadas en 20 para analizar cada nimiedad de la situación

- Oye… ¿no será un acosador?

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo piensas esas cosas Yolei? ¡si apenas nos conocemos! Jamás lo había visto en mi vida, ni su cara me es familiar, y créeme que recordaría haber visto a un chico ASI alguna vez

- Hay por Dios, ni que fuese tan guapo

- ¿A si? Tú no más dices eso porque nada mas tienes ojos para Ke…

- ¡Cállate! -la peli morada le tapo la boca a su amiga y miro hacia los lados asegurándose de que nadie la hubiese escuchado –es secreto ¿te acuerdas?

- Algún día tendrás que decírselo…

- Pero aquí no estamos hablando de mí, sino de ti, asi que no me desvíes el tema, haber ¿por internet?

- Tu sabes que solo tengo un blog a duras penas, escribo pura idiotez y no tiene ni mi nombre real, ni mi edad, ni una foto mía ¡tú lo has visto miles de veces!

- Cierto… ¿entonces será verdad eso de los sueños?

- Eso creo, algo me dice que estoy obviando algo, pero no sé que es

- Hay ya dejemos de pensar en eso o se nos quemaran las neuronas, vamos con los demás si

- ¿No puedes pasar 5 segundos sin Ken no? –su amiga bromeo y esta enrojeció, luego rio junto con ella y se unieron al resto

Las clases transcurrieron y se dio cuenta de que las otras dos materias que veía ese día no las veía junto con él, eso la hizo exasperarse un poco, necesitaba hablar con él, sabía que él era diferente a los demás, quería que le respondiera hasta la más pequeña idiotez que le recorría la cabeza. No lo vio al salir de clases porque decidieron irse todos a comer helado, por más que subió la mirada no lo encontró, solo Yolei sabia porque Kari anduvo cábiz baja todo el trayectoria a pesar de las tonterías que Daisuke decía para animarla

- Mmm ¿Qué hace un mago en la oscuridad Kari?

- Ni idea Daisuke

- Magia negra –y empezó a hacer gestos de fingido miedo, Ken a su lado lo imitaba y el resto reía de sus pendejadas, ella se limito a sonreír

- ¿Oye te paso algo malo hoy Kari? –pregunto su hermano, era normal verla con aire de aislamiento del mundo real, pero por lo general ese aire era soñador, no melancólico como el que mostraba ahora

- No es nada Tai, solo estaba pensando –ella decidió poner una sonrisa, lo último que quería hacer era preocupar a su hermano por una soberana tontería como aquella

- Qué raro, tu pensando, eso no es novedad –dijo el doblando el paso y adelantándose ya más tranquilo, asi que Yolei ocupo el lugar al lado de su amiga

- No te preocupes, tal vez mañana nos toque alguna materia con el ¿no crees?

- Sí, eso espero

El grupo tomo el rumbo cada quien a su casa a eso de las 6 de la tarde, podrían decir que el inicio de clases fue un soberano éxito

- Ashhh, hoy llego a mi clase un rubiecito de mierda que quería tirárselas de Casanova "Me llamo Yamato Ishida, mi trasero es francés y tengo 16, es un placer para mi bucearlas digo conocerles" –su hermano imitaba una voz que ella no conocía, pero igual la hizo reír –en serio, hasta Sora parecía idiota viéndolo

- Bueno, no podías ser el más guapo de tu salón toda la vida Tai –respondió su hermana aun riendo por los tontos celos de su hermano

- Pero es que me enferma, toda la mañana me toco con el TODA LA MAÑANA, juro que quería suicidarme, menos mal al recreo se piro y nadie lo vio mas

- Osea que tu patrimonio está a salvo

- ¿Mi patri…? Wow hermanita, estas aprendiendo –dijo el sonriéndole, ella hizo lo mismo

Llegaron a casa directo a comer, un baño y dormir, Kari tenía miedo de dormir por todo lo que pensó ese día, asi que se cepillo dos veces el cabello y cuando no pudo evitarlo más, se acostó

_Las luces iluminaban una pequeña y oscura población, dos cuerpos se alzaban en el horizonte, uno al lado del otro tomados de la mano, el camino se abría ante ellos pero ninguno sentía miedo, sabían que si estaban juntos todo era posible. Cada paso daba a la luz un poco más de esfuerzo, pero el miedo no era algo palpable, era lejano y sin sentido, los rostros no fueron posibles de identificar pero si el calor que emanaba, era como un suave arrullo, como una canción de cuna, pero la calma fue cambiada por un ruido estruendoso, toda la luz se fue y era imposible ver, solo podía sentir una mano firme junto a la suya, ruidos, truenos y todo tipo de cosas se avecinaba, no había escape, se sentía segura aun en aquella ida sin retorno a la muerte_

- ¡¿ESTAS BIEN KARI?

El grito de su hermano la despertó, se vio jadeando y sudando frio, pero luego vio a su el chico en su habitación y no pudo evitar reír, su cabello era un desastre, llevaba un camisón medio roto, medio hecho bola, y una escoba en su mano para usarla como arma

- ¿Qué haces Taichi?

- Es que te oí gritar y pensé que algo te paso…

- Estoy bien… pero tu aparentemente no, duerme hermano

- Aja –dijo este con los ojos medio cerrados saliendo de la habitación de su hermanita

- ¿Qué clase de sueño fue ese?

**Disculpen si va algo lento pero es el principio, y quiero que sepan con detalle lo que me pasa por la mente XD, ya el otro cap será mucho más movido, gracias por sus comentarios me animaron a escribir esto después de terminar mi tarea de psicología ayer a la noche XD, espero les vaya gustando, se aceptan opiniones ya saben, los veo mañana o el viernes con otro cap (es que hoy todo el día en clase me agota x.x) byee**


	3. Chapter 3

Esa mañana se arreglo más de lo normal, se levanto más temprano a cepillarse el cabello, luego se echo cuanto perfume y labial consiguió, se recogió mas la falda del uniforme y le puso algunos adornos a su suéter

- ¿Supongo que no pensaras ir asi vestida a la escuela verdad? –dijo su hermano al ver el cambio en ella

- Supones mal ¿Qué tiene de malo arreglarse?

- Es que tu solo te arreglas asi los días festivos ¿Qué pretendes Hikari?

- Nada, chismoso –la chica volteo la cara y salió de la casa, pero luego regreso a la sala -¿te vas a quedar hay o que menso?

El chico salió de su ensimismamiento y se dispuso a ir a su lado, era la primera vez que ella no quería contarle sus cosas, dentro de sí sintió como si lo hubiesen pateado, pero claro, el sabia que ya no era una niña, pero era horrible sentir que te ocultan algo.

Cuando llegaron tomaron caminos diferentes, ella salió corriendo a su salón si mirar a nadie, abriendo la puerta de su salón con delicadeza y anhelo

- ¡Buenos días Kari! –su mejor amiga le sonrió y luego la abrazo –te guarde un asiento ven

- Yolei yo…

- ¿No me estas escuchando? _Te guarde un asiento_

Las últimas cuatro palabras le indicaron a la chica más o menos a que se refería su amiga, asi que busco con la mirada lo que ella intentaba decirle y lo vio. Al lado de la mochila de Yolei se encontraba un chico rubio arrecostado medio dormido sobre la mesa, la verdad proyectaba la imagen más tierna que cualquiera de las dos chicas hayan visto en su vida, la castaña sonrió.

- ¡Yolei eres una divina!

- Lo sé, siempre lo he sido, ahora ándale y siéntate con el bello durmiente

- Vale

Kari se sentó con sigilo al lado de él, y justo en ese momento empezó a abrir los ojos, la chica le sonrió y lo saludo

- Buenos días Takeru

- ¿Me quede dormido? ¡qué pena! Lo siento –dijo rascándose los ojos e inclinando la cabeza

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? No tiene nada de malo, y la clase aun no ha comenzado

- Es que no dormí nada, mi hermano tenía un escándalo en su cuarto y yo me sentía ansioso asi que llegue temprano

- ¿Ansioso? ¿podría saber por qué? Digo, si quieres decírmelo –el chico enrojeció hasta las orejas, pero trato de esconderlo mirando hacia otro lado

- … Tal vez algún día te lo diga

Ella sonrió y pensó que tal vez se comporto muy curiosa, demonios, siempre es igual ¿Por qué se le iba la lengua en los momentos menos indicado?

- Yo ayer… quería seguir hablando contigo, perdona por la escena, es que ese tipo no se controla y me tiene agarrado como su mascota personal

- ¿Quién? ¿Tu hermano? –ella rio un poco al recordarlo –no te preocupes, pobrecito ha de sentirse solo sin conocer a nadie

- Si pobrecito, cualquiera piensa que es víctima el angelito –el chico sonrió con un poco de ironía, ella rio mas por el gesto –pero en fin eso que importa, sabes yo… ok mejor no digo nada, no quiero asustarte como ayer

- ¿Asustarme? No claro que no, como crees, es solo… que me sorprendió conocer a alguien que tenga esas cosas en común conmigo, mi hermano cree que estoy loca y mis amigos piensan que soy rara –ella sonrió y el alzo una ceja –bueno, ellos no lo dicen pero yo sé que es asi

- Ser diferente no es ser raro, además tu eres demasiado linda como para que alguien piense eso de ti –aquello provocó un sonrojo inmediato en ella, él le sonrió

- Gracias… creo –trato de calmarse un poco y luego pudo hablar –pero anda ¿Qué es eso que querías decirme hace un momento?

- A… en lo poco que dormí ahorita aquí… volví a tener el mismo sueño, y podría jurar donde sea que la que salía allí eras tu

- ¿En serio? –le parecía tan sincero en lo que decía que una parte de ella le gritaba no había nada que temer -¿De qué iba?

- No lo entiendo muy bien, solo te veía en blanco con dorado y me decías tu nombre, he soñado eso varias veces, y solo te conocí ayer, no lo comprendo –bajo la mirada, en la mente de él pensaba que tal vez espantaría a la pobre chica, pero ella lo escuchada con dulzura

- Entiendo, sabes, tal vez ya nos conocíamos ¿tú no crees que hayan más vidas además de la actual?

- ¿Eso de las vidas pasadas? Antes no lo creía, pero ahora creo estoy teniendo razones para pensar que si ¿y tú?

- Sí, yo siempre lo he hecho, justamente por eso hago todo lo que me dicen mis sueños, porque es lo que yo en lo más profundo de mi sé que quiero ¿tonto verdad?

- No, no es nada tonto, es realmente genial saber que hay gente que persigue sus sueños en todos los sentidos, yo no siempre hago eso, soy un cobarde supongo

- Es que nunca lo hago sola ¡siempre arrastro a los demás conmigo! Claro si ellos quieren, por lo general quieren asi que no hay problema, es lo genial de los amigos

- ¿Amigos eh? Supongo que tienes razón…

- ¡Buenos días! por favor silencio, la clase comenzara con…

El profesor interrumpió su charla ¿aun estaban en la escuela? A ella se le fue el tiempo de tal manera que ni siquiera se acordaba de que estaba aun en el aula de clase, a cada rato lo miraba tratando de ver si él estaba tan absorto como ella, tal vez si porque ambos estaban idos del mundo, y mas con los primeros días de clase que no se hace nada interesante, además de presentarse una y otra vez, a mitad de la clase él escribió una nota al borde de su cuaderno y se la mostro: _"¿Crees que si te secuestro en el recreo tus amigos se enojen? Porque seguro se repetirá la escena de ayer con mi hermano, asi que tendríamos que salir por detrás claro, si tu quieres" _¿Cómo iba ella no querer? Sonrió ante la nota y escribió respondiendo _"Si se enojan no me importa, ya me perdonaran, voy contigo… por cierto tienes una linda letra" _el chico lo leyó y se puso a reír, todos lo miraron por lo que se callo y miro hacia la ventana a su lado, ella sonrió y miro fijo al frente . El timbre sonó y ambos se escabulleron rápidamente, al fondo del salón un chico castaño los vio irse y salto rápidamente de su asiento a perseguirlos, pero la chica de lentes lo detuvo a tiempo

- ¿A dónde crees que vas Daisuke?

- Kari se fue con el tipo nuevo ¡quiero ver que irán a hacer!

- Tu deja de ser chismoso, metiche

- Óyeme pero…

- ¡Pero nada! Ándale vamos al cafetín

- Yolei…

- ¡VAMOS!

La chica lo arrastro a él y a su mejor amigo al cafetín, Kari se imagino algo asi, por eso se fueron al cafetín de el edificio 4, ninguno de sus amigos iría a molestar allí

- ¿Segura de que no te van a molestar después de esto?

- Claro que lo harán, pero no me importa, quiero hablar contigo –_"no me la pase pensando en esto ayer como para que hoy te me escabullas" _pensó para si

Asi que ambos tomaron rumbo al cafetín del último edificio… pero mientras tanto

- Oye Yolei ¿Dónde está Kari?

- A pues veras Taichi… ella… ella –lo malo fue que la chica no había pensado en que decirle a Tai por si le preguntaba

- Se fue con el nuevo a quien sabe donde –el castaño con el resentimiento, Yolei lo fulmino con la mirada

- ¿El nuevo? ¿Cuál nuevo?

- Se llama Takeru algo asi, francesito el pijito

- ¿Francés? O no… asi que de eso se trataba lo de esta mañana y el rollo… un momento, ¿es rubio?

- Si ¿Qué comes que adivinas? –dijo el menor enojándose aun mas, Yolei puso una mano en su cara

- Tenía que ser, justo de la familia del otro… la vida esta contra mi –el chico hizo un drama golpeándose la cabeza en la pared, mientras todos trataban de consolarlo, pero su hermanita la verdad, no podría estar mejor

**Waaaaaa siento que me derritoooo tengo calor y flojera! Eso se llama calera? O.o Jajaja ok no me paren, es que ayer ya ni escribi xq pff no mas quería descansar tengo 4 días "libres" (no hay clases pero tengo un buen de tarea gay T.T) asi que veré que escribo x) waa no se pero a mí me gusta el rumbo de esto *-* graciiias por los coments! Sigan dejando para yo saber q tal voy n.n bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes de empezar, dedicare esto a Paola porque espero que suba su ánimo un poquito nee? gracias por tus comentarios, y espero que no se repita mucho eso por tu casa, solo puedo imaginarme lo feo que es y me da escalofrió u.u , bien, seguimos :D**

El edificio 4 era el hogar de los alumnos de último año de preparatoria, a excepción claro de Taichi y sus amigos que preferían el 1 por el gran jardín que tenia y donde se podía respirar la pureza que tanto necesitaban luego de una jornada apabullante de estudio. Casi nadie iba a la cafetería allí situada porque preferían salir afuera por hamburguesas o traer su desayuno e irse al lado al campo, por lo que estaba vacío, muy buen ambiente para hablar tonterías con cualquiera

- ¿Qué tal es Francia? Solo he visto fotos pero se ve que es realmente hermosa

- Bueno si lo es, aunque no podría decirte poéticamente como es porque, bueno la conozco ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

- Bueno, un poco –la chica rio y el empezó a sentirse como un tonto –no pongas esa cara, creo que lo entiendo

- Eres muy dulce incluso para ser una chica –le sonrió y ella quedo algo tonta, aquella sonrisa era realmente hermosa, mas tratándose de un chico como aquel

- Oye Takeru…

- T.k

- ¿Eh?

- Quiero que me digas T.k –dijo el sonriendo mientras le daba una mordida a su sándwich

- A bueno… T.k que te parece si damos una vuelta al campus ¿sí?

- ¿El recreo nos alcanzara? –pensó el acabando su desayuno mientras ella terminaba su yogurt para poder responder

- Obvio no, pero se hace lo que puede –ella rio y él se levanto, sin querer los brazos de ambos se rozaron y paso algo que ninguno imagino

- Pudieron ver por una fracción de segundo un lugar bañado en luz y dos chicos extendidoles la mano, ambos se miraron a los ojos pero tuvieron miedo de preguntarse si ambos lo sintieron, asi que se callaron y ella le indico por donde subir, mientras intentaba pensar que no había pasado nada

- Mira, esta es la zona de práctica del equipo de gimnasia… yo quiero entrar allí, mañana son las pruebas

- ¡En serio! Bueno, algo me decía que el deporte te gustaba, la gimnasia es realmente genial, a mi me gusta…

- ¿El básquet? –dijo ella tratando de adivinar

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? –el se quedo desconcertado viéndola y ella se sorprendió

- …. Yo solo trate de adivinar -paso una mano por su cabeza y ambos rieron

- Bueno, parece que tienes excelentes dotes en el campo de la adivinación señorita Yagami –el chico rio y ella sonrió

- Si al parecer, bueno por allá creo que es la cancha donde mi hermano y su equipo practica futbol, allí es el jardín botánico…

- ¿Jardín botánico? –el sorprendido vio el lugar y luego miro a su acompañante -¿Por qué no vamos allá?

- ¡Sí! Mis amigos aburridos no me quieren llevar, quiero ver que tantas plantas tiene

- Hecho ¡vamos!

Ambos salieron corriendo escalera abajo hasta llegar al lugar, la puerta era una enredadera que al abrirse descubría todo un paisaje de flores y plantas con sus nombres que revestían el lugar

- Esto es…

- Totalmente hermoso –complemento ella a lo que el chico empezó a decir, decidieron sentarse bajo un cerezo en exhibición, ere realmente hermoso y fresco

- Creo que fue buena idea esto, no entiendo cómo es que tus amigos no querían venir aquí

- Si… a la próxima traigamos el desayuno y lo comemos aquí ¿Qué dices?

- Por mi no hay problema, mas porque quieres pasar otro recreo conmigo, eso me hace feliz –el chico que estaba arrecostado al árbol con los ojos cerrados los abrió para verla a ella y sonreírle, la chica se sonrojo más de lo que lo había hecho todo el día, pero sonrió feliz

- Dime Hikari ¿Qué te gusta además de la gimnasia?

- Bueno… me gusta mucho cantar, estar con mis amigos, uno que otro día escribir…

- ¿Escribir? –la detuvo con sorpresa – ¿en serio?

- Es que como sueño muchas cosas raras las escribo para no olvidarlas, pero terminan rimando como poemas, Yolei se ríe mucho de eso ¿es gracioso verdad?

- Pues se oye más interesante que gracioso la verdad –el sonrió y miro al cielo, mientras ella lo contemplaba con dulzura –son pocas las chicas que admitirán cosas asi ¿sabes? A la mayoría solo les importa que harán y que dirán

- Sabes, a mi eso me parece tonto, prefiero ser yo antes de pensar en eso –y como siempre, ella no era capaz de decir mentiras, asi que fue honesta con el chico que mientras más conocía, mas la absorbía

- A mí también me gusta escribir, sobre las cosas que pasan, asi me acuerdo como fue que las viví antes que otra cosa –el cerro los ojos como recordando algo –mi hermano se burla de mi porque dice que parezco una chica con su diario

- Que malo es –ambos rieron y la campana sonó, de nuevo a ella se le había olvidado que estaban en la escuela, suspiro al saber que tenían que volver al salón

- Mejor corremos, estamos lejos del salón y nos regañaran

- ¡Tienes razón vamos!

Corrieron a su salón como alma que lleva el diablo, al entrar vieron que el profesor ya había llegado y sus amigos estaban sentados al final, con cara de sorpresa y esperándolos

- ¡Disculpe el retraso! –los dos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo asi que se sonrieron sonrojados, para su desgracia era el mismo maestro de ayer, Takeru quería que se lo tragara la tierra allí mismo

- ¡Pero miren quienes son! La señorita Yagami y el señor Takaishi, que buena forma de mostrar su interés mutuo, llegando tarde de nuevo

- Hikari ayer no llego tarde señor…

- Váyanse a los asientos del final, y están castigados los dos a final de clase

- Pero…

- ¿Quiere que lo castigue mañana también?

Ambos se callaron se fueron a sus asientos, ya sabían que de allí en más aquel profesor los tendría entre ceja y ceja, y daba matemáticas, aquel seria un semestre de pesadillas. A pesar de todo a ella no le importo nada ¡había tantas cosas que quería saber! Aquel era el chico que toda su vida había pensado sin querer, y que pensara que ella era tan natural como respirar solo la hacía sentir más feliz, sin duda los milagros existen, al acabar la clase ambos se sentaron al frente y el profesor los puso a ordenar los archivos de notas de los alumnos de último año por orden alfabético, era el infierno ver aquel sin fin de números

- Sin duda, si salgo viva de esto, no querré volver a ver un numero mas en mi vida –la chica que iba por la letra H ya estaba rindiéndose, mientras el sonreía y trataba de animarla

- Claro que podrás, bueno yo también lo estoy dudando pero el intento haremos –ambos rieron bajito y se lanzaron una mirada cómplice para que el profesor no lo notara

…

- ¿CÓMO ESTA ESO DE QUE HIKARI ESTA CATIGADA? –el mayor de los Yagami estaba fúrico, parecía un energúmeno frente a la puerta de la escuela, y un chico castaño menor que él solo le echaba más leña al fuego

- Si ¡es culpa del nuevo! Llegaron tarde al salón porque se fueron a quien sabe dónde y…

- ¿CÓMO QUE A QUIEN SABE DONDE? –no podía calmarse, una chica de largo cabello castaño le sostenía un brazo, mientras que otra pelirroja sostenía el otro, y la mejor amiga de nuestra castigada chica, empujo a su idiota castaño amigo tratando de explicarlo

- Solo fueron 5 minutos Taichi-sempai, estoy segura de que fueron a comer por ahí al otro comedor y se les hizo tarde…

- Kari nunca había sido castigada ¡JAMAS EN SU VIDA! ¡Y TIENE QUE LLEGAR ESTE A ARRUINARLO! ¡NO LO PERMITO! SORA, MIMI SUELTENMEEE –las chicas negaban con la cabeza mientras que un pequeño pelirrojo ahora lo tomaba por el pecho, hay que ver que controlar los impulsos de su amigo a veces resultaba difícil…

…

- Creo que van a estar enojados conmigo por hacerte salir a las 7…

- No lo creo, ya le mande un mensaje a mi hermano de que se vaya y Yolei se aseguro de eso, asi que el interrogatorio será en casa –la chica sonrió y el también, a pesar del castigo, había sido un día divertido

- Bueno… pero no estaré consciente conmigo si no te acompaño a tu casa

- ¡a duras penas sabes llegar a la escuela! No quiero molestarte T.k puedo irme sola…

- Pero eres una dama, no lo permitiré, prefiero perderme a dejarte ir sola

Ella no fue capaz de refutarle eso asi que él la acompaño hasta su casa en el subterráneo, como era por la misma vía, ella lo convenció de quedarse ya que solo vivía a una cuadra de allí

- ¿Segura?

- Claro, no te compliques hablamos mañana ¿sí?

- Como quieras, hasta mañana, eres una buena amiga Hikari

La chica bajo sonriente y con cara anonadada, ¡cuán genial era aquel chico! Y pensar que ella era su amiga… su única amiga

- ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar señorita? –su hermano la esperaba con un sartén en la mano y un delantal puesto, ella se echo a reír ante aquello

- Lo siento, madre –se quito los zapatos y se dispuso air a su cuarto

- Óyeme bromeando no te libraras de esto ¿Cómo que te castigaron por culpa del jacalito nuevo?

- Se llama Takeru y no es un jacalito, es muy amable y buena persona

- Si, pues a mí no me parece amable que te castiguen… mama llegara tarde asi que hice huevos revueltos vente a comer, y si te vuelven a castigar por el o algo, juro que aunque no lo conozco le daré una buena tunda para que aprenda a ser serio ¿ok?

- También fue mi culpa ya deja de quejarte, que miedo das

Comieron y el tema no se discutió más, por lo que ella se baño y fue directo a su cama, sin darse cuenta retomo el sueño de la noche anterior…

_La gente corría sin parar, pero ellos no se movían, varios chicos iban a sus espaldas dispuestos también como sea a proteger aquel lugar, todos formaron una fila a sus espaldas mientras el enemigo se sentía mas y mas cerca, ambos sabían que aquel era el fin, pero a pesar de todo se tenían el uno al otro, el miedo se iba, solo quedaban las ganas… ganas de que la lucha empezara_

Eran las 2 a.m y ella se despertó hiperventilando, aquellos sueños solo se intensificaban mas ¿Qué era todo eso? Fue al baño a lavarse el sudor de la frente y acostarse de nuevo, era demasiado temprano, sin duda tendría que hablar con alguien de ello

**Listoooo waaa no tenía ni ganas de escribir porque a cada rato era interrumpida ¬¬ que joda! Pero ya luego acabe y lo pueden ver x) escribo porque de verdad no quiero hacer mi tarea!ja ja ja si la hare pero hoy a la noche, igual tengo dos días libres mas, tengo tarea de nutrición y aprenderme el examen de lenguaje, pero está bien fácil ni me preocupa (H) y hoy en la tarde conocere a mi primo nuevo *O* gracias por sus reviews! me animan muchísimo no tienen ni idea! :D amm y ALGO QUE LES QUERIA DECIR! Etto han escuchado las canciones que t.k le dedica a kari y viceversa? La de t.k se llama focus y la de kari reflection búsquenlas n.n en el próximo cap les dejo la letra en español aquí al final del cap son tan hermosas TwT quiero meterlas en algún cap de la historia :D**

**Bueno dejo de quitarles su preciado tiempo, cualquier duda o algo me dicen, bye n.n**


	5. Chapter 5

- Por lo que me cuentas Kari, parece que me narraras una película de esas basadas en libros para nerds –la chica sonrió un poco ante la historia que le narraba su castaña amiga, esta suspiro

- Vaya Yolei, tu sí que sabes cómo subirme el ánimo, en serio –la pequeña volteo la cara para ver la ventana del vagón en el que iban, su amiga rio un poco mas y la sacudió

- Estaba de broma mujer, es que te estás tomando esas cosas muy en serio, y la verdad no es para tanto

- Pero Yolei… sabes ayer paso algo cuando estaba con él en recreo…

- ¡Que! ¡¿tan rápido? –la chica de lentes empezó a hacer extraños gestos con las manos y la cara –lo conociste hace dos días Kari, no es posible que…

- ¿En qué carajos estas pensando Yolei? –la menor se sonrojo hasta las orejas molesta -¡yo no soy asi que te pasa!

- Ok, lo siento entonces… dime que paso pues

- Bueno, es que sin querer roce su brazo… y sentí vi algunas imágenes en mente

- ¿Qué? –a la chica se le cayeron los lentes y los recogió, aquello era sin duda algo que ella no esperaba que dijera -¿imágenes?

- Si… lo vi a él y a mi vestidos raro… como sonriendo, no lo se

- Kari, sabes que yo soy una mujer de ciencia y esto está empezando a asustarme

- … Yolei tu me conoces, no digas esas cosas sabes que estoy cuerda –la pequeña hizo un puchero y su amiga le paso la mano por la cabeza

- Si lo sé, bueno tal vez sea producto de tu imaginación por lo que has tenido sueños raros y no has dormido nada ¿Por qué no duermes hoy en mi casa?

- Es miércoles… bueno está bien, asi si me castigan de nuevo no tendré que ver a mi hermano haciendo una parodia de mi madre de nuevo

Ambas chicas rieron, a pesar de todo sabían cuando necesitaban una de la otra, y después de todo, también sabían que a veces una noche sin pensar en nada era lo que toda chica necesitaba. Se escabulleron del tren a penas notaron que Tai lo rodearon varios chicos del equipo, asi no tendrían que lidiar por el por un buen rato...

- ¡YOLEI! –un chico de cabello oscuro azulado, con una gran sonrisa se acerco a toda velocidad a las chicas, a la castaña solo la abrazo, pero a su acompañante la levanto por los aires en un abrazo que eran giros y apretones -¡entre al equipo!

- Waaa ¡EN SERIO! ¡eso es genial! Yo sabía que podrías –la pelimorada se aferro a sus hombros aun medio shockeada por la muestra de afecto, pero tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, la castaña disimulo una risita pero luego hablo

- Felicidades Ken

- Gracias Kari –se había olvidado que estaba en un lugar público (bastante publico XD) asi que bajo a su amiga y se torno de un color rojo intenso, riendo tratando de disimular la vergüenza –Davis también quedo, pero el menso se puso a celebrarlo anoche asi que fui a su casa y ordenamos varias pizzas y el no me hizo caso y nunca supe cuantas comio… y amaneció con indigestión

- Ya sabía yo que hoy era un día perfecto –la chica de lentes le guiño un ojos su amiga y esta rio, el chico no dijo nada porque no sabía a qué se referían realmente "cosas de chicas" pensó para si

- De trayecto al aula el chico se detuvo frente a la cartelera para anotar su horario de prácticas, situación de la cual Hikari tomo provecho

- Óyeme ¿Qué onda con la escena de afuera? –su amiga enrojeció un poco pero le contesto

- Pues… durante vacaciones Davis se fue una semana a la playa… fue la misma semana que te fuiste a casa de tu abuela, asi que como quedamos solos Ken y yo, el me dijo lo nervioso que estaba por esto, asi que practique con el tiros y todo eso

- ¿Y desde cuando tú sabes tanto de fútbol Yolei?

- No se dé que hablas Kari, yo _AMO_ el fútbol –su amigo volvió mientras ellas reían y entraban al salón, había cosas que no podían controlarse

Al entrar al salón vieron como un chico de una penetrante mirada azul estaba al lado de la puerta, le sonrió y a los tres y luego les extendió la mano

- Han pasado dos días y yo no he tenido la cortesía de presentarme, lo siento mucho, Me llamo Takeru Takaishi s un placer conocerles –primero saludo a la chica que estaba al lado de Kari, estaba sonreía de oreja a oreja, no se había dado cuenta de que tenía tan lindos modales como aquellos

- Yo… soy Miyako Inoue… pero mis amigos me dicen Yolei asi que puedes decirme asi –la chica le sonrió y estrecho su mano enérgicamente, ¿Qué se puede decir? Ella es asi, luego vio al chico a su lado e hizo lo mismo

- Me llamo Ken Ichijouji, un placer también Takeru –ver a dos chicos sonreír asi era una escena de lindura casi insoportable para una chica normal, asi que ambas fueron a tomar sus asientos, no sin antes Yolei también aprovecharse de la situación

- Ehhh la señorita se consiguió a todo un caballero –esta le empezó a hacer disimuladas cosquillas y la chica le dio un golpe cariñoso en la mano para que se detuviera

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Si solo es mi amigo! –ella tomo su bolso y se sentó al frente, su amiga se sentó atrás riendo

- ¿Oye y las pruebas para los equipos son muy duras?

- Bueno… ayer Taichi-sempai nos saco hasta lo que no teníamos a ver si rendíamos, asi que supongo que para todos los nuevos es igual

- Ya veo –los dos se sentaron en paralelo a las chicas mientras estas aun reían

- ¿Oigan que es tan divertido? Compartan

- No es de tu incumbencia Ken –la mayor lo miro sonriendo y le guiño un ojo, este se sonrojo un poco y luego la miro serio

- Yolei yo…

- Buenos días chicos –una profesora con rostro amable entro al salón e interrumpió las conversaciones de todos –el profesor de deportes me pidió el favor de que les diera una información, hoy de 9 a 11 a.m serán las pruebas para el equipo de gimnasia, y de 1 a 6 p.m en paralelo serán las de natación y básquet, para los que estén interesados… ayer fue la de los chicos del equipo varonil de futbol, asi que denle un aplauso a los chicos de su salón que entraron: Ichijouji Ken y Motomiya Daisuke ¡un aplauso!

Todo el salón se puso a aplaudir y silbar, el único aludido que estaba en el salón se sonrojo y Yolei, a su lado le paso una mano por la cabeza, eso no lo mejoro en nada, Kari lo noto y rio aun más fuerte, el rubio a su lado le sonreía, se dio cuenta que adoraba las carcajadas de esa chica.

- Espero que continúen con la racha de victorias que ha tenido últimamente la preparatoria de Odaiba, me acuerdo cuando el capitán Yagami estaba en esta clase, ¡un chico muy enérgico e inteligente que…! –Hikari agacho la cabeza sobre el pupitre, jamás pensó que iba a escuchar halagos sobre su hermano en plena clase, en parte… hasta se sentía lindo que dijeran cosas de él en esa forma "ese tonto sobre protector" aun con la cabeza agachada, sonrió para sí misma

- Hikari… -el chico bajo su cabeza al nivel de la de ella, cuando abrió los ojos se quedo sin respiración, aquel chico realmente parecía una obra de arte, tenía un ademan de curiosidad en sus ojos asi que intento responder

- …¿Q-que pasa?

- Ese Yagami es tu hermano ¿verdad?

- A él… si es mi hermano, es el capitán del equipo de futbol je je

- Ya veo, eso es genial –él le sonrió aun con la cabeza gacha mientras ambos se sonreían, de un momento a otro el chico sintió una mano en la espalda, asi que se levanto estrepitosamente

- Jovencito, yo soy partidaria del amor y todo eso, pero estamos en un salón de clase…

- ¡No es lo que usted piensa profesora! –ambos empezaron a mover los brazos en señal de negar cualquier cosa mala que ella pensara, el salón entero rió ante aquello y ambos se sonrojaron de sobre manera ¿acaso todos los días iban a ser asi?

El timbre sonó y los cuatros se apresuraron a ir a desayunar, pero la castaña fue por su uniforme de deporte y pidió que la esperaran, llevándose a Yolei arrastras hacia el baño

- Waa Hikari ¡te estaré animando desde las gradas! Ya verás como entras

- Gracias –la chica dentro de uno de los baños le hablaba mientras se cambiaba –pero no creas que por mi escenita del salón no te estaba escuchando ¿de qué hablabas con Ken?

- ¿Me oíste? Yo que pensaba que estabas muy ocupada –ambas rieron pero luego la pelimorada se puso seria –es que Ken me dijo que… que… que… que

- Pe… pe… pe… ¡pegada! Dime que te dijo mujer

- Me dijo que tenía algo que hablar conmigo –la castaña salió del baño empujando la puerta muy fuerte, se colgó su bolso rápidamente y tomo a su amiga por los hombros

- ¿No será que…?

- Hay Hikari no me des alas en serio, no sé que sea pero dudo que sea eso

- Waaaa ¡pero sería genial! ¿No crees?

- ¡Si sería altamente genial! -ambas se pusieron a saltar en pleno en baño y luego rieron, pero de pronto Yolei se fijo en la vestimenta de su amiga, era un short rosa bastante corto, con varios botones de colores cosidos en el, una camiseta blanca de corazones pero que extrañamente remarcaba muy bien su figura –Oye ¿Qué onda con tu ropa?

- Ah… pues es la misma que compre cuando fuimos juntas por nuestros uniformes

- Si pero lo veo lleno de parafernalia y… definitivamente esta más corto

- Ok, lo admito anoche lo recorte un centímetro… ¡pero ni se nota! Yo misma me fije en que no se notara… y sabes que me gusta ponerle cosas de mas al insulso uniforme

- Si… pero no me cuadra todo el rollo –su amiga la miraba de arriba a abajo acusadoramente, mientras la castaña sonreía con culpabilidad –estas muy rara Yagami Hikari

- Si, si como digas mejor vamos, tengo que comer algo antes de que sea la selección o moriré –ambas chicas salieron del baño y afuera sus amigos las esperaban, uno de ellos tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no dejar la quijada en el suelo, pero aun asi no pudo evitar el sonrojo

- E… ¿Ese es tu uniforme Hikari?

- Sip, ¿Qué te parece T.k? –la chica empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de los tres y rieron de sus niñadas

- Es… adorable –fue lo único que tuvo capacidad de decir, los tres se quedaron estupefactos

- Si, es _terriblemente adorable –_la pelimorada alzo una ceja –hay que ver… bueno eso que, ¿Qué vamos a comer?

- Te sales del tema –Hikari hizo un puchero pero luego rio –yo quiero… un yogurt con cereal, no creo que sea genial atascarme de comida, porque ya me entraron los nervios

- Lo harás bien, te lo aseguro –su rubio amigo le brindo una amplia sonrisa y ella no pudo decir nada, se sentía tan fascinada ¿será que él se sentía igual?

- Los minutos volaron y pronto se hicieron las 9 a.m, los tres chicos se sentaron a mitad de las gradas donde tenían una perfecta visión de los hechos, la chica era comida por miles de mariposas en su estomago, no podía ser, necesitaba relajarse asi que cerró los ojos, y un montón de imágenes invadieron su mente de un momento a otro

_Hikari, no tengas miedo, siempre estaré junto a ti y ¿sabes qué? Si quieres llorar solo toma tu mano y te entenderé, yo te besare hasta que lo olvides, por eso no tengas miedo_ –una suave voz le susurraba todo aquello, pero ella no veía su procedencia, solo supo que al abrir sus ojos se sentía extrañamente relajada y sin miedo… y con ganas de saber que clases de cosas le estaba insinuando su mente

…

- ¿No crees que tu presencia pondrá más nerviosa a Kari?

- No dejare que me vea, bueno tal vez si ¡pero necesito estar allí para ella Mimi! Quiero ver qué tal le va en su prueba

- Cuatro chicos estaban aun indecisos si entrar o no a la cancha, el castaño se harto y entro, no se permitiría a sí mismo no ver qué tal le iba a su hermanita en la prueba, la vería si ellos querían o no, aun asi sus amigos fueron tras él, aunque ellos temían que algo pasara si viera al chico del que se estubo quejando toda la mañana

**Waaaaaaaaa este capítulo es mucho más largo de lo que leyeron, pero lo recorte XD porque me pareció exagerado .-. mañana les subo la otra parte, sorry por el kenyako es que se me antojo XD, no se dé donde me vienen tantas ideas TwT en fin, ayer termine de leer el manga de lovely complex y de ver code geass (dos historias COMPLETAMENTE diferentes XD, aunque les recomiendo ambos están geniales *-* uno para reir y el otro para traumarse XD) asi que se imaginaran porque después hago giros sin sentido, que horror, a como dije ayer aquí les dejo la letra de la canción que se llama focus, tarde siglos en encontrarla en español, pero al fin lo hice wii, mañana les pongo la de reflection :3**

**Antes de saberlo, te estoy viendo**

**Aún parado en diagonal trás de ti  
¿Soy yo el foco de tu corazón?**

Hemos estado juntos desde que eramos pequeños  
Corriendo y cayendo, estabamos siempre riendo.

Aún no crezco, pero puedo ya  
Correr más lejos de lo que solía.

Sería mejor si nunca me hubiese dado cuenta  
No puedo sacarte de mi mente.

Solías llorar todo el tiempo  
Ahora estás de pie en la luz  
Todo lo que quiero saber es  
¿Quién es el foco de tu corazón?

No importa cuando me estire, nunca lo alcanzaré  
Pero ahora puedo abrir la puerta

La verdad es que tengo muchas cosas que decirte, pero  
Pero no saldrán bien

Estuvimos siempre protegidos  
Pero ahora a la que quiero proteger eres tú

Antes de saberlo, te estoy viendo  
Aún parado en diagonal trás de ti  
¿Soy el foco de tu corazón? O...  
No puedo preguntar

Solías llorar todo el tiempo  
Ahora estás de pie en la luz  
Todo lo que quiero saber es  
¿Quién es el foco de tu corazón?  



	6. Chapter 6

A él se le olvido el mundo, se olvido de su propia existencia, se olvido de que una enérgica chica de cabello lila estaba a su lado gritando a todo lo que daban sus pulmones apoyando a su castaña amiga, es posible que hasta se haya olvidado de su nombre, pero era imposible no hacerlo. Su reciente amiga había tomado un lazo de color rosa y bailaba al compas de la música como si ella fuese una con la música, más que una gimnasta a parecía una bailarina, era imposible que no resaltara en la multitud, iba mucho mas colorida que el resto, tenía una sonrisa que iluminaba a kilómetros y una actitud que compaginaba a la perfección, definitivamente ella era una chica…

- Hermosa –el chico rubio no pudo evitar susurrar por lo bajo lo que sus pensamientos le gritaban, mientras la chica de lentes callo un poco para poder respirar

- ¿Dijiste algo Takaishi?

- No fue nada –aunque dijo esto, al sentirse capturado se sonrojo, la chica le sonrió con dulzura

- ¿Te gusta Kari no es asi?

- ¡No!... bueno no es que no me guste es que yo….-no sabía cómo contestar a aquello, aquella era la chica de sus sueños en el más literal de los sentidos, pero no podía ir por allí gritándolo, y menos si solo la conoció hace dos días

- Tranquilo yo no diré nada, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, pero deberías decirle algún día de estos –Yolei miro con picardía al amigo sentado a su lado -¿no crees Ken?

- Cambiemos de tema Yolei, porque si hablamos de cómo expresar tus sentimientos, yo me sentiría como un completo hipócrita –el chico aplaudía a su amiga que estaba en escena, pero puso una mirada seria y se torno de un ligero rojo

- ¡Asi te ves tan adorable! –Yolei salto a abrazar a su amigo mientras el rubio se puso a reír, el chico de cabello oscuro ahora se sonrojo mas, pero era momento de intervenir

- Ta… Takeru tu prueba es en la tarde ¿verdad?

- Asi es ¿Por qué?

- ¿Te molestaría que solo te acompañara Kari? Es que tengo unas cosas que hacer

- Ehhh ¡yo también puedo acompañar a Takaishi! –la chica soltó a su amigo y le sonrió al rubio, pero el otro tomo su mano y ella volteo la cara de nuevo

- No, porque _necesito_ que me acompañes –a decir por la cara del chico él no era capaz de seguir hablando, ella lo entendió y asintió y luego se dispuso a seguir animando a su amiga

- ¡Kariiiiiiiiiiiiiiii eres la mejorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! –agitaba sus brazos al son de la música en una especie de antiguo ritual de guerra provocando la risa de sus amigos, pero a ella solo le importaba quitarle los nervios a su amiga

Esta la verdad no escuchaba, no podía ni siquiera escuchar la música, solo seguía el compas que su corazón le estaba marcando, latía muy rápido al recordar lo que pensó _"te besare hasta que lo olvides"_ le dijo aquella voz ¿de quién podría ser? Se oía tan perfecta, tan creíble… era tal su ensimismamiento que no vio cuando cuatro chicos que ella conocía muy bien entraron a la cancha

- ¡Miren allá esta Yolei! –dijo la pelirroja al ver a la única chica capaz de animar a alguien de aquella manera –vamos para allá –de repente sintió con una chica castaña la detuvo con mirada de suplica y le susurro al oído

- Sora, esa es una pésima idea, mira quien está al lado de ella –la pelirroja trato de observar, primero vio a Ken, pero hacia el otro lado vio a un chico rubio muy sonriente y aplaudiendo, se parecía mucho al nuevo de su salón… "la cague" pensó ella en su interior

- ¿Chicos saben qué? Mejor quedemos aquí, miren aquí se ve muy bien…

- No allá seguro se ve mejor ¡vamos! –esa cualidad de liderar que tenia aquel chico castaño no se quitaba ni con jabón, asi que no tuvieron más opción que subir y rezar por la vida del chico –Yolei, Ken –los saludo con una sonrisa y los aludidos se la devolvieron, en ese momento se fijo en la figura al lado de Ken, quien también apoyaba a su hermanita, Yolei y Ken se miraron asustados -¿oye puedo saber tu nombre?

- ¿Eh? –el aludido volteo a ver y vio al chico que aparecía junto a Kari en el fondo de pantalla de su celular asi que se imagino quien era -¿tú eres el hermano de Kari verdad? Yo soy Takaishi Takeru, es un placer conocerle

- Con que eres tu… -empezó a decir el castaño, asi que la pelirroja tomo su brazo y volteo su cara al lugar donde estaba la chica –MIRA TAI ¿KARI LO HACE GENIAL VERDAD? ¿VERDAD? –hablaba más alto de lo normal, pero es que estaba muy nerviosa

- ¡Si lo hace genial! Se ve hermosa, solo ella podría verse asi –dijo él con una sonrisa aun viendo a su hermana, Yolei se apresuro a susurrar en el oído de su amigo

- Ken ¡haz algo! ¡saca a Takaishi de aquí!

- Ok –el chico se levanto y se puso en frente del rubio –oye Takeru ¿me acompañas abajo por favor?

- Emm bueno, está bien –ambos bajaron sigilosamente mientras los demás aun distraían a Tai con lo bellísima que se veía su hermanita allí abajo, la música acabo y él se acordó de que quería hablar con el rubio… pero ni él ni su peliazul amigo estaban

- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde se fue? –pregunto desconcertado

- Quien sabe… ¡vayamos por un helado de fresa! –todos gritaron un sí y arrastraron al chico gradas abajo por el lado contrario

- Esperen quiero ir a felicitar a Kari nooooo

…

Ella acabo su rutina y miro a las gradas, vio a todos sus amigos animándola, pero no lo vio a _él_, eso la deprimió un poco, su mejor amiga sujetaba a su hermano mayor del brazo, esta la miro guiñándole un ojo y señalándole a su izquierda (la derecha de ella) por lo que la castaña se apresuro a hacer una reverencia y salir de la pista, total ya había terminado, cuando salió por la puerta se encontró con dos chicos que le sonreían y la aplaudían

- ¡Lo hiciste genial Kari!

- Eso es quedarse corto –dijo el rubio sonriéndole –aparte de genial te veías muy bonita, no puedo creer que aquella eras tu

La chica sonrió y se sonrojo y rápidamente se lanzo a abrazarlos a ambos, pero en el momento que su brazo rozo el hombro del rubio ambos sintieron un choque eléctrico parecido al que te das al tocar un toma dañado, por lo que pronto ambos se alejaron asustados

- ¿Y eso…?

- ¿Eso que fue? –pregunto ella viéndolo, el otro chico no sabía a qué se referían y en ese momento su teléfono sonó –diga… a si están aquí ¿Qué los deje…? Ok, voy para allá –este se apresuro a guardar su teléfono –los esperamos en la cafetería para almorzar ¿sí? ¡tengo que irme ya! –dijo y se despidió con la mano para salir corriendo

- Emm… voy a cambiarme ¿me esperas?

- Claro –dijo el arrecostandose a la pared en señal de esperarla, pero era tan parecido a una de esas estatuas griegas que ella tuvo que asimilarlo un poco antes de correr al baño

…

- Oye Hikari ¿Qué piensas que fue eso que paso hace un rato? ¿tú lo sentiste verdad?

- Claro que lo sentí, fue muy extraño –dijo ella bebiendo un poco de su jugo

- Dame tu mano

- ¿Qué?

- Que por favor me des tu mano… creo que pasa cada vez que nos tocamos –dijo él con ojos curiosos extendiendo tímidamente su mano –tal vez si hacemos esto lo entendamos

- Si… es posible –dijo ella soltando su jugo y estirando el brazo para tomar la mano de él, pero en ese momento fueron asustados por una chica de lentes

- ¡No hagan eso! –grito mientras asustada los separaba –menos mal que yo venía de primera –dijo suspirando y en ese momento la castaña se dio cuenta de la razón del grito de su amiga, todos sus amigos iban tras ella, incluido su hermano que alzo una ceja al ver a la su pequeña hermana sentado con el rubio de hace un rato, mientras todos los demás se sentaban en la mesa cubriendo sus caras

- ¿Y tú qué haces con él? –pregunto al verlos a los dos con las manos extrañamente próximos, ella se cruzo de brazos y lo miro fríamente

- Pues veras, Ken y T.k fueron los únicos con la delicadeza de felicitarme luego de mi rutina, asi que como las ves

- ¡A mí me arrastraron por eso yo…! –y en ese momento fue como si en el cerebro de Tai se hubiese encendido una luz –a ya veo de qué va todo esto, está muy bien –dijo con la cara colorada, sentándose a lado de un chico pelirrojo y mordiendo su hamburguesa, nadie dijo nada el resto del almuerzo

Todos se dispersaron luego de comer, pero Tai aun volteaba hacia atrás para ver que hacia el chico con su hermana, a lo que su pelirrojo amigo trato de calmar

- Deja la paranoia Tai

- ¡Yo no estoy paranoico! Es que no confió en el

- Por eso te digo que lo superes ya, orita hay calculo y si piensas en ello no entenderás nada, y yo no pienso explicarte si la razón de tu distracción es una idiotez como aquella

En ese momento Tai dejo de voltear, Izzy tenía razón… y bueno a veces necesitaba una pequeña explicación, interés cuanto vales

- Es genial que nos dieran la tarde libre a los de primero por esto de ir a animar a los chicos en las pruebas de ingreso –dijo Yolei sonriente

- Si, tú sí que lo disfrutas ¿no? –dijo la pequeña, ambas se rieron

- Mmm Yolei ¿si me acompañaras a donde te dije? –el chico lo dijo muy bajo, pero ella lo escucho

- Claro Ken, lamento no poder ir con ustedes a lo de básquet chicos, pero me necesitan –dijo guiñándole un ojo a los chicos -¡nos vemos a la salida! –se despidieron con una mano y tomaron rumbo dentro de la escuela

- Quien sabe a dónde irá ese par –la castaña aun reía de las tonterías de sus amigos, pero se figuraba más o menos a donde la llevaría

- ¿A él le gusta ella verdad? –dijo el rubio ahora riendo con ella

- Y a ella le gusta él –la chica corroboro lo que él se estaba planteando

- ¿Entonces por qué…?

- Porque son un par de idiotas, por eso –ella suspiro y el rio mas

- Ya veo, esas cosas pasan –dijo el sonriendo

- Mmm ¿no vas a cambiarte? –dijo ella al ver que él no se detuvo luego de pasar frente al baño

- Pues usare el bermudas que cargo y las botas que llevo puestas, y llevo otra camisa debajo –dijo él y ella se sorprendió, bueno, todos los chicos que ella conocía eran iguales, parecía que no importara de donde viniesen la comodidad es una norma general del genero "hombres" rio en su interior

- Ya veo –dijo ella sonriendo cuando entraron a la cancha… estaba repleta

- Dios santo –pensó el al ver a tanta gente, pero no quería demostrar miedo al frente de la chica por lo que puso la cara en alto y sin expresión

- Lo harás bien –dijo ella animándolo, eso lo hizo sentir mejor, en ese momento entro un chico muy parecido a él, con una gran sonrisa y con un porte por el cual un rey mataría, se acerco al pequeño rubio y lo abrazo

- Mi peque –dijo mientras lo abrazaba –te me escabulliste todos los recreos, pero sabía que vendrías aquí –lo soltó y empezó a despeinarlo

- Matt sueltameeeeeee –el chico intentaba soltarse, pero no podía, la chica solo podía reírse y suspirar, hubiese pasado algo parecido a aquello si no hubiesen detenido a Tai de que fuera a felicitarla, el rubio se percato de la presencia de la morena y le sonrió

- Eres Hikari la amiga de T.k ¿verdad? Yo soy Yamato su hermano –dijo mientras tomaba su mano con dulzura –es un placer conocerte, yo ya te imaginaba bonita por lo mucho que este tonto habla de ti, pero eres aun más bonita de lo que pensé

- ¡HERMANO! –grito el pequeño mientras la chica reía sonrojada –podrías callarte esa bocaza tuya ¡por Dios!

- Ya hombre, no te esponjes –dijo el soltándola y sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado

El entrenador llamo a todos a la cancha asi que Takeru le pidió el favor a su hermano de sostenerle la camisa, debajo llevaba una franela blanca, y aunque a Kari no le dio tiempo de verlo por el frente lo que vio por detrás le basto para sacar sus propias conclusiones ¿era humanamente posible para un chico de 15 años tener esa espalda? Pues al parecer si, se sonrojo mucho al verse invadida por aquellos pensamientos "despabílate Hikari ¿Qué te pasa?"

- ¿Estás bien? –dijo el mayor al ver a la pequeña roja como un tomate

- ¿Eh? A ¡claro que sí! Emm vamos a las gradas ¿sí? –esta lo guio al lugar indicado y se sentaron a observar

El entrenador los dividió en cuatro equipos, a el rubio le toco en el equipo A del segundo turno, asi que tuvieron que esperar un rato para verlo, pero valió la pena, mientras Yamato le contaba todo sobre la infancia del pequeño y ella escuchaba alegremente, ella sonreía con todo lo que decía, era genial saber un poco mas de aquel chico. Por fin llego su turno, a pesar de su sonrisa tenía una mirada de total concentración que a ella le pareció fascinante… pero en el interior el chico estaba hecho un caos, por lo que en un momento cerro sutilmente los ojos

_Pues entonces déjame hacerte una promesa a ti también Takeru, yo siempre te observare y cuidare de ti, y tratare de calmarte asi sea solo mis labios en los tuyos los únicos capaces de ello. _Una suave y cálida voz le dijo eso en su mente, el volvió a abrir los ojos y se sintió más fuerte y decidido que antes. Su hermano y la chica no eran capaces de simular palabra alguna, están boquiabiertos ante aquel chico, su forma de correr, de saltar, de encestar aunque pareciese imposible ¡ere realmente genial! Y pareciese que todo el mundo lo notaba.

Acabo su turno y ambos corrieron a la entrada a esperarlo mientras el resoplaba y llevaba una toalla en los hombros

- ¡Wow eso fue completamente genial!

- Si ¡valió la pena saltarme la clase para venir!

- No debiste hacer eso, me has visto jugar millones de veces Matt

- Si pero hoy estuviste tan… tan

- No creo que haya palabras Yamato-sempai, T.k se veía como todo un profesional ¿no es asi?

- Hay Hikari ¿dime Matt si? –dijo el sonriéndole a la chica

- Entonces tu dime Kari –dijo ella sonriendo –y tu también T.k –ambos chicos sonrieron y el mayor se dispuso a regresar a su clase, no sin antes detener a la pequeña y preguntarle algo

- ¿Sabes porque tu hermano me odia? A mí me cae bien

- Jajaja, no le prestes atención, solo trata de hablarle ¿sí? –ella le dio una palmada en la espalda y él se fue sonriendo

- Bueno, no creo que él se dé mucho a querer asi que entiendo a tu hermano –el pequeño alzo una ceja y ambos rieron

Salieron de la escuela y Kari se encontró con su amiga roja hasta las orejas, y no agitando sus brazos como normalmente lo haría

- Y… y b-bien Takaishi ¿c-como te fue?

- Waaa lo hubieses visto Yolei ¡él es genial! –decía la pequeña halagándolo, el se sonrojo un poco pero hablo

- No exageres, no soy más genial que tu bailando –dijo él y ella se sonrió

- M-me alegra de que se divirtieron ¿N-nos vamos? –la pelimorada seguía aun roja y su amiga se imaginaba las razones, pero ella no dijo nada por estar en presencia del rubio, pero el chico si pregunto algo

- ¿Dónde está Ken? –al decir esto la chica sintió como un escalofrió, pero respondió secamente

- Ya se f-fue –dijo caminando rumbo al subterráneo y los otros la siguieron si decir ni una palabra

La castaña se quedo en la misma parada que ella y se despidieron de su amigo, luego esta tuvo que llegar a la pregunta inevitable

- ¿Qué paso entre uds dos Yolei?

- El me dijo que…me dijo que –la chica se colocaba pálida, morada, azul, pasando en cada color hasta llegar al rojo –que yo le gustaba, que siempre me ha querido, que soy la chica más increíble que el haya conocido y… que si quería ser su…su…su

- ¿Novia?

- WAAAAAAAAAAA –ella se sobresalto y asusto a la castaña, luego pudo hablar –si eso

- ¡Yolei eso es tan increíblemente genial! –dijo la pequeña abrazándola -¿y tú que le dijiste?

- Que… lo pensaría

- ¿QUEEEE? –la castaña le golpeo la cabeza -¿es que eres idiota? ¡después de todo le dices eso! ¡lo pensare! ¿¡en serio!

- Es que yo no estaba preparada para responder… creo que se fue triste, y quería detenerlo y decirle si, pero mis piernas no se movían y mi boca no se abría

- Hay que ver que en serio te gusta como para que tu no abrieras la boca, pero mañana le dices que si o te pateo ¿ok?

- Ok –dijo la pelimorada bajando la cabeza

Comieron pizza para microondas de la tienda de los padres de Yolei, luego subieron a la habitación y rendidas se acostaron a dormir, Kari se había olvidado de sus sueños asi que le sorprendió tenerlos de nuevo, pero el de esa noche sería bastante revelador:

_- Takeru… si algo va a pasar lo haremos juntos, no permitiré que lo hagas solo_

_- Pero tú eres todo para mi Hikari, no me permitiría perderte_

_Ella lo sostuvo de un brazo y lo beso, un beso intenso que lleno de amor intentaba hacerle entrar a él en razón_

_- Prefiero morir contigo que vivir sin ti, es asi de sencillo, y yo se que tú sientes lo mismo por mí, asi que no me niegues irme_

Un ruido incesante procedía de la mesa al lado de la cabeza de la pequeña, ella vio la hora, eran las 2 a.m, y su teléfono no paraba de sonar

- Diga –dijo medio dormida al hablar

- ¡HIKARI VOY A SUICIDARME! -la voz al teléfono sonaba como a punto de una crisis nerviosa, asi que ella se levanto rápidamente al baño para poder hablar

- ¿Daisuke? ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?

- ¡Estoy frente a tu casa y le tiro y le tiro piedritas a tu ventana y tu nada que sales!

- Estoy en casa de Yolei

- ¡DE YOLEI! AHORA SI ME SUICIDARE -el chico hacia drama en el teléfono y ella ya estaba punto de explotar

- ¿Podrías hablar con claridad y decirme que bicho te pico?

- Ken me ha llamado toda la noche llorando, tanto que lo invite a mi casa y ahora está en mi cuarto, supongo que sigue llorando, dice que Yolei lo bateo horrible y quiere morir, que él sabía que no la merecía y bla bla bla y ahora con su tristeza ¡me quiero morir yo también!

- Ya veo _"esa mensa idiota"_ dile que intente dormir, yo no te puedo decir nada pero trata de decirle que mañana es otro día ¿ok? Hablare con ella… y mañana te mato Daisuke por haberme despertado, asi que mejor te escondes ¿entiendes?

- Ok, buenas noches –el chico asustado colgó y ella quedo en el baño

Se puso a sonreír y se dejo caer en el suelo un momento "asi que si era el" pensó con felicidad, volviéndose a ir a la habitación para dormir con su amiga

**Waaaaaaaaaa en palabras de mi adoradisima Yoshino ¡que pesadilla! No entendí casi nada de las guias que me mandaron a leer sobre la ética y la moral porque todas son corrientes psicológicas que piensan diferente y es un enredo x.x quiero morir. Cambiando de tema ¿le gusta? ¿Qué tal voy? Diganme . me mega divertí con este cap porque estuvieron todos los personajes presentes asi como la ven XD, es largo porque creo que no los veré hasta el jueves o viernes (tengo que aprenderme esa porquería y no la entiendo ¬¬) aquí la canción de reflection que faltaba es tan cute es la contestación de Kari *-* bye!:**

**Me pregunto sobre como llegó?  
Y me doy cuenta, tu estuviste siempre conmigo, cierto?  
Desde un día muy lejano.**

**Aquello fueron misteriosos días, cierto?  
Hubo cosas tristes, muchas de ellas pero  
Lo entiendo ahora**

**Estuviste observandome, cierto?**

**Tus ojos eran muy bellos  
Cuando miraste fijamente hacia atrás, desvíe mis ojos pero  
Siempre sentí tus ojos  
Ese es el reflejo de mi memoria.**

**Tu me has protegiste, cierto?  
Desde la primera vez, me ayudaste, cierto?  
La pequeña palma de mi mano**

**Apilé mis pensamientos infantiles**

**Porque nunca olvidaré tus ojos  
Es demasiado precioso para ser llamado amor, cierto?  
Tus ojos son aún una cosa preciosa  
Segura y eterno reflejo.**

**Tus ojos eran muy bellos**

**Tus ojos eran muy bellos  
Cuando miraste fijamente hacia atrás, desvíe mis ojos pero  
Siempre sentí tus ojos  
Ese es el reflejo de mi memoria.**

**El reflejo de los dos en nuestra juventud.**


	7. Chapter 7

Por más que lo intento, la pequeña no pudo retomar el sueño del que se había despertado, sin duda quería matar a ese tonto por haberla despertado, pero al menos había visto lo suficiente para darse cuenta que aquel chico era Takeru. En la mañana al despertarse fue un caos, Kari se dio cuenta de que el uniforme que había dejado en casa de Yolei (habían hecho un trato, Yolei dejaba uniformes de ella en la casa de Kari y viceversa, para ocasiones como esa en las que ellas iban a dormir en casa de la otra) no había sido "modificado" a su estilo, asi que suspiro y simplemente se apresuro a atarse unas cintas de colores en las medias, levantar su falda un poco, y puso un broche de osito en su suéter que consiguió en su mochila. Por su parte Yolei parecía un zombie de una película de terror, las ojeras le llegaban a las mejillas por todas las pesadillas que tuvo esa noche, no descanso absolutamente nada, su amiga al acabar de arreglarse fue con ella a ayudarla

- Emmm ¿Qué opinas si te echo un poquito de compacto para cubrir eso?

- No… pero gracias Kari, yo puedo sola

Apenas y probaron el pan de avena que les habían dejado en la mesa y se fueron al subterráneo, Kari estaba realmente preocupada porque, por lo general, esa niña jamás paraba de hablar, ahora iba callada y sonrojada, pobrecilla

Al llegar a la escuela, la castaña se vio encerrada por unos brazos conocidos, ella suspiro y dejo que el hablara primero

- Hikariiiiiiiiiiii ¡te extrañe! Te traje unas empanadas de pollo que tanto te gustan, me levante temprano para hacértelas

- Fue solo una noche Taichi, no es para tanto

- Pero… pero… algún día serás grande y… no estarás conmigo y…

- Ya tranquilo –su hermana sonrió y tomo la bolsa que él llevaba en la mano –acepto tus empanadas como felicitación por lo de mi práctica ¿vale?

- Ok –el sonrió y la soltó –me voy, hoy hay practica y me andan persiguiendo, nos vemos al recreo

- Si, tu siempre tan popular –la chica rio y él se fue corriendo… luego vio dos figuras en el horizonte, y se armo de valor para la escena a continuación

Ambos llegaron con ojeras tamaño montaña, Hikari supo que su hermano les regañaría por tal actitud el día de su primera práctica en el equipo de la preparatoria, pero él debería entender la situación. El más alto se veía realmente mal, tenía los ojos rojos realmente irritados, ambas chicas se preguntaban como se había levantado de la cama y poder venir a estudiar, Kari tomo la mano de su mejor amiga, y eso de algún modo le dio valor a ella para ir a hablar con él, a pesar de sentirse culpable por ser la razón de que aquel guapo chico se viera como un muerto en vida

- Ken –la chica de lentes soltó la mano de su amiga y tomo de el –ven conmigo

El como por un impulso mecánico se fue tras ella, mientras ambos dejaron a dos chicos castaños deseándoles lo mejor… pero la chica que estaba allí le dio un zape bastante fuerte por la nuca al chico de googles a su lado

- ¡Hikari eso dolió!

- Eso, Daisuke Motomiya, es para que aprendas a no despertar a una dama a las 2 a.m ¡no importa cuál sea la situación! No sabes que ella pudo haber estado soñando con algo importante –la chica se volteo con gesto indignado y fue caminando a su salón de clase sin siquiera voltear a verle ni una vez, y allí lo vio

Estaba sentado escribiendo algo en su cuaderno, con una totalmente angelical expresión en su rostro, de hecho, miraba con mucho cariño lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo en aquella hoja, ella sintió una gran ternura por dentro, no era posible que un hombre se viese tan adorable. Rápidamente se apresuro al puesto al lado de él, este al percatarse de la presencia de la chica cerró el cuaderno de golpe, sonrojándose mucho

- Buenos días T.k ¿Qué hacías?

- N-nada –contesto el aun poco impresionado por la llegada tan repentina de ella –bueno días Kari

- Anda no seas asi ¿Qué hacías? –la chica le mostro una cálida sonrisa, y el no tuvo más opción que decirle

- Dibujaba… lo que soñé anoche –dijo mientras abría su cuaderno a la pagina que había cerrado con tanto estrepito

Ella quedo con los ojos cuadrados, en el dibujo podía verse perfectamente reflejada al lado de él, con los mismos trajes brillantes que ella había visto en sus sueños, con unas hermosas y finas alas que en el dibujo se veían algo transparentes… aquel dibujo era tan detallado, se veía imposible que él lo hubiese dibujado en tan corto tiempo

- Wow ¿en serio esto lo hiciste tu?

- Claro, apenas llegue empecé a hacerlo, me levante bien temprano, ni siquiera vi cuando mi hermano se despertó

- Es hermoso, es realmente hermoso

- Bueno… yo solo dibujo asi cuando algo vale la pena, es decir, como una vez al siglo, prefiero escribir a dibujar ves… no sé que me dio hoy

- Ojala te de muchos días –ella le sonrió y el la miro con ternura

- ¿Lo quieres? –dijo y ni siquiera la dejo responder, ya que arranco la hoja de su cuaderno y se la dio –como tú lo inspiraste es justo que sea tuyo

- Em… em –ella no podía decir que no, porque tal vez lo ofendería, y también porque no quería decir que no, porque realmente le gustaba –gracias… sabes ya que tu siempre eres tan honesto, seré honesta yo contigo también

- ¿Qué te paso?

- Anoche… en lo que pude soñar –la chica paso saliva y supo que se había puesto roja –em yo… yo soñé contigo, bueno, con nosotros

- En serio –él se había puesto muy atento, aunque ella no se percato de lo próximos que estaban -¿Qué viste?

- Pues… se parece mucho a este dibujo que hiciste… y te hablaba sobre cosas que no entendí

- ¿Algo como protegernos mutuamente? –el chico lo comento y ella se sobresalto un poco, luego esbozo una media sonrisa

- ¡Si era algo asi! Era realmente extraño ¿y sabes que fue lo más raro?

- ¿Qué?

- Que parecía… sentí como si eso hubiese

- Pasado antes –ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo y se rieron de ello, era muy fácil contarse esas cosas, no era normal sentirse de esa manera con alguien que casi no conoces, pero a la vez sintieses que ya lo hiciste

Esa mañana decidieron quedarse calladitos apenas entro la profesora, creían que dos vergüenzas en una semana eran suficientes para el resto del año escolar, pero la castaña empezó a preocuparse por su amiga que no entraba a clase, solo Dios sabe que le había pasado. En el recreo ella siguió con la ley del hielo hacia su amigo de googles, y a pesar de la rabieta que armo ella se fue a desayunar con el rubio de nuevo al otro edificio

- … ¿No irá él con tu hermano a decirle lo demonio que soy y que te secuestré? –por lo poco que le había contado ella, sabía que su hermano mayor les tenía "un duelo jurado" a él y a su hermano

- Que vaya y le diga lo que él quiera, por mi él me perdona cuando le ponga una cara más o menos asi –la castaña hizo un puchero bastante convincente -¿ves?

- No sabía que eras tan mala Kari, me asustas –el chico hizo un gesto de fingido miedo y ella no pudo evitar reír

- Si soy muy mala, una araña –la chica empezó a hacer con sus dedos un ademan de las patitas de la araña, ambos reían como dos tontos, ella se sentía un poco mal de divertirse de aquella manera sin saber nada de cómo le estaba yendo a su amiga ¡pero no podía evitarlo! ella sentía que podía ser ella misma con aquel chico, justo como era con sus amigos de toda la vida, eso la hacía realmente feliz

Pero como la vida no es cuento de hadas, el recreo paso volando, en el momento en el que el timbre sonó ambos suspiraron y se miraron a los ojos, y sin saber muy bien como, pensaron lo mismo, no hubo necesidad de decirlo… tal vez … si se saltaban clases una vez solo ese día…

- ¡Kari! –una voz arruino los planes de los chicos, pero estos sabían que no era muy buena idea después de todo -¡corramos al salón no quiero perder más clase!

- ¿Yolei?… pero tu –la pequeña no pudo decir más, ya que su mejor amiga la tomo de la mano y la llevo al salón corriendo

- ¡Le dije que si Kari! Le dije si y el… casi saltaba, ya hasta se le quitaron las ojeras ¡tu vieras! –la chica sabía perfectamente a que se refería su amiga, esta estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y de un lindo color rosa… ella se veía realmente bonita*

- Por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin –la chica extendió la ultima silaba de sobremanera, es que estaba feliz de que por fin aquel par de idiotas por fin dijera si

- Que exagerada eres

- ¡Mira quién habla! –ambas rieron y entraron al salón, y allí Kari se dio cuenta a lo que Yolei se refería

Era la primera vez que a ella le pareció guapo aquel chico ojiazul que por tanto tiempo admiro por su inteligencia, se veía… se veía radiante, feliz, el se veía realmente genial, tanto que hasta los chicos lo notaban

- ¿Eh? ¿No notan nada diferente en Ken? –el rubio que apenas entro al salón también se dio cuenta del cambio, ambas chicas rieron

- No, la verdad no –la pequeña castaña tomo su puesto habitual con su ahora nuevo compañero habitual, ahora la rutina seria más divertida después de todo

…

La gimnasia se volvió para ella un arma de doble filo, por un lado le encantaba, por otro lado la mantenía toda la tarde del lunes y el viernes separada de su rubio amigo, aunque la entrenadora les prometió que algún día harían una rutina para el equipo que ellas quisieran, eso la animo mucho. Y pensar que casi se salta clases por andar con el… hay cosas que te marcan, el definitivamente la marco, porque ella entendió que tal vez su vida no sería igual de ahora en adelante.

- Hi… Hikari –una chica de aspecto tímido se acerco a la castaña cuando la practica había acabdo y le estiro un pequeño papel –esto se lo manda su hermano

- Gracias –la chica lo tomo y lo leyó _"nos fuimos a comer a la hamburguesería al lado de la casa de Sora, allá te esperamos, perdón por no esperarte, es que tenía que sacar un millón de fotocopias asi que me fui volando apenas y pude escribirte esto ¡te quiero! P.S: aun no me creo lo de la nueva pareja, ¿tu si? Ja ja ja"_

La chica rio ante la ingenuidad de su hermano, mejor se apuraba porque luego no le guardaría dinero para ella comerse una de esas dobles con queso y pollo que a ella tanto le gustaban, pero la chica no contaba con lo que el destino le deparaba. Al salir de la cancha se encontró con su nuevo amigo, este se había cambiado el uniforme por un jean y una camisa ligera, todas las chicas que salían de la practica simplemente lo comían con la mirada, ella quedo estupefacta, no pensó que el la esperaría

- Yagami Hikari, te tengo una propuesta –lo dijo con un tono fingidamente seductor, pero igual funciono, porque ella tardo unos segundos en poder responder

- Te escucho Takaishi

- ¿Qué tal si te escapas conmigo por hoy hasta que yo te lleve sana y salva a casa a las 9 de la noche? Como la niña buena que eres, no dañare tu record

**Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaan :O que dira ella? Dira no? Dira si? (yo ni lo pensaría, a mi que ni me devuelva a mi casa XDDD)**

**Wtf? Son las 10:48 p.m y no he hecho mi tarea jodeeeeeeeeer me van matar! Voy a hacerla XDD**

***se dice que cuando una persona está enamorada y es correspondida en su amor, a los ojos de las demás personas se vuelven más hermosa, porque ellos se sienten hermosos por dentro ^^ de hecho es algo bastante cierto**

**Bueno ya al otro cap comienza lo bueno y a lo que yo quería llegar XD, asi que hay nos leemos!**


	8. Chapter 8

¡Pero cómo podía ser aquello posible! La única ropa que ella llevaba era su uniforme de gimnasia y el del colegio dentro del bolso, si él le hubiese dicho el día anterior ella aunque sea se hubiese traído una camisa de casa de Yolei y allí se arreglaba, pero la verdad, si él le hubiera dicho, ella ahora no estaría sintiendo aquellas mariposas que le llegaban hasta el cuello, al punto de que ni siquiera la dejaban responder, se quedo estática, el pensó que se había tomado mal su oferta, pero antes de que el hablara ella dijo algo… más o menos:

- Emm…emm…iakjks ¿ah? –estaba tratando de decir algo, pero no podía

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Significa que me esperes… voy contigo dame cinco minutos ¿vale?

- ¡Claro aquí te espero!

Ella salió corriendo al baño dejando a aquella representación de un ángel feliz frente al gimnasio, Dios ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¡Tenía que hacer algo! Tomo las cintas de colores que se había atado en las medias y las amarro para hacer un cinturón, el osito se lo puso a su falda para levantarla y asi quedo la falda un poco más arriba del short como haciéndole conjunto, se dejo suelto el fleco y se dejo abierta la camisa de la escuela llevando debajo la de gimnasia y listo, había creado un atuendo nuevo con dos cosas totalmente diferentes. Al salir del baño noto que su respiración estaba fallando "¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?" se pregunto extrañada, aquel sentimiento la comía por dentro… pero se sentía tan genial que no importaba en lo más mínimo

El chico quedo sorprendido al verla ¿Cómo era posible que ella hiciera todo aquello con su ropa en 5 minutos? Sin duda tenía un don, pero no importa que llevara, ella para el siempre se veía hermosa

- ¿L-Lista? –se sorprendió al ver que el mismo empezaba a sentir cosas extrañas dentro de sí, pero imposible no sentirlas al ver a una chica como aquella

- Claro ¡vámonos! –dijo ella camino al subterráneo, él la siguió caminando a su lado

- Tienes que guiarme, soy nuevo aquí y aun no conozco todo Tokyo asi que…

- No te preocupes, si nos perdemos seré feliz de perderme contigo

- Gracias por la honestidad –dijo el chico y ambos rieron caminando al subterráneo

Terminaron yendo hasta Akihabara, porque por más vueltas que le dio Kari a la situación, Shibuya no será un lugar ideal para salir con aquel chico*, menos ahora que solo son amigos, necesitaban ir a divertirse

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? –el chico no tenía la mas mínima idea de por donde comenzar a recorrer aquel lugar, ella sonrió

- Podríamos ir a una de aquellas cafeterías por café con chocolate –señalo a un gran establecimiento bastante colorido –o podríamos ir a divertirnos en la mini feria

- Yo opino que ambas –dijo sonriéndole, pero sin duda irían primero a la feria

- Pero… yo no cargo suficiente dinero para ambas, anoche no fui a casa asi que…

- ¿Y quien dijo que tú ibas a pagar? Yo invite, asi que yo pago –ella no fue capaz de replicar eso, de todas formas, no hay chica en el mundo a la que no le gusta que la consientan

- Que buen caballero –ella se inclino y el rio, aquel gesto era realmente anticuado, pero ejecutado por ella era como si hiciesen una obra de arte

Corrieron uno al lado del otro hacia los juegos, no sabían ni siquiera por dónde empezar, había un carrusel realmente extraño pero bastante lindo, el iba en un caballo delante de ella pero se sentó al revés para poder sacarle fotos, ella sonreía con dulzura y saludaba con una pose diferente a cada foto que el tomaba con su teléfono.

Luego se montaron en la silla voladora, pareciese que compitiesen por ver quién gritaba más alto, debía ser la combinación de mil hormonas trabajando jutas, adrenalina y sobre todo, al final subieron a la rueda, ya con un lindo cielo azul/naranja un poco estrellado por la hora

- ¡Qué lindo!

- Si lo eres… digo si es lindo el cielo –el chico se sonrojo, dijo eso antes de pensarlo, ella sonrió

- Bueno, tú también eres lindo

- ¿Qué?

- Si vamos a decirnos cosas vergonzosas, al menos las decimos juntos –la chica saco la lengua y luego rieron, todo entre ellos fluía con tanta espontaneidad que la verdad, ahora sentían con hechos que en serio se conocían de hace siglos

- Bueno… ¿y si vamos al karaoke?

- ¡Waaa claro que por supuesto que sí, yo quiero!

- Entonces vamos

Lo que los dos chicos no sabían, es que estaban entrando al punto sin retorno más rápido de lo que cualquiera esperase, corrían juntos hacia afuera para poder ir al karaoke, pero la chica choco sin querer con un muchacho que pasaba por allí, cosa que el chico rubio no noto hasta después de ir como 7 pasos más delante de ella

- ¡Discúlpeme! ¿está bien? –lo ayudo a levantarse, pero el tenia los ojos muy rojos

- Bien… ahora si estoy bien –el la tomo muy fuerte del brazo y ella empezó a asustarse -¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y me ayudas con el golpe que me diste?

- Ya dije que lo sentía… por favor suélteme

- ¿Y si no quiero?

- Ella ha dicho que le sueltes –su acompañante llego corriendo hasta ella y prácticamente asesino al tipo con la mirada, pero este aun no la soltaba y lo miraba en señal de desafió

Entonces hizo algo que dejo a la chica con los ojos cuadrados, golpeo al sujeto en toda la cara y luego le pateo el brazo, ella vio por primera vez en sus ojos azules una línea roja y ademan de enojo

- ¡NUNCA TOQUES A HIKARI-SAMA EN MI PRESENCIA!, asqueroso plebeyo fuera de gracia ¡lárgate de mi vista!

El tipo en cuestión salió corriendo, mientras ella tomaba a su amigo por el brazo

- ¡Ta… Takeru! –ella ignoro el impulso eléctrico debido a la preocupación, pero el si lo sintió asi que se volteo de inmediato a verla

- ¿Estás bien? ¿El te hizo algo?

- No la verdad no… gracias… ¿pero por que eso de Hikari-sama y plebeyo?

- ¿Eh?

- Eso fue lo que le dijiste al tipo ese… después de golpearlo

- ¿En serio? –los ojos del chico dejaron de tener aquel aspecto agresivo y pasaron a un brillo de curiosidad –yo pensé que te dije Kari… y bueno creo que estaba algo molesto

- ¿Algo? –la chica sonrió con ironía –no parecías tu

- Perdóname… es la primera vez que me siento de esa forma –el chico se sonrojo, ella le sonrió

- ¿Qué te perdone qué? ¿Qué me salvaras? Tonto –ella no quiso reprimirse asi que salto hacia él a abrazarlo, ahora ya no se sentía como electricidad, se sentía como un calor intenso que hacía que la piel le hormigueara de cabeza a pies, el recorrió la espalda de la chica con sus brazos –Dios, esto se siente mejor que nada en el mundo

- … Debería salvarte más seguido–la chica lo soltó sonrojada pero igual le sonrió

- Vámonos o no podrás cumplir tu promesa de que mantendré mi record

- ¡Cierto! ¡a cantar!

Se la pasaron de las mil maravillas, a pesar del pequeño detalle de que ninguno de los dos era muy bueno cantando, pero en el karaoke eso era lo de menos. A ella aun le daba vueltas en la cabeza el asunto de lo que él dijo en aquel estado de cólera, pero no quería importunarlo con aquello, a pesar de todo fue una de las tardes más divertidas de su vida. Olvidaron lo del café achocolatado y se fueron por un té helado con galletitas, que decidieron comerlo durante el viaje en el subterráneo

- Son las 9:30… -el chico estaba mortificado de no cumplir su promesa

- Llegare a casa a las 10… una hora mas no es para morirse ¿sabes?

- Si tú dices –el suspiro y ella no pudo evitar reír, el realmente era adorable sin proponérselo

Insistió demasiado en el hecho de acompañarla hasta su casa, ella sonrió y dejo que la acompañara, hasta que llegaron al portal de su casa

- Bien, ya me siento en paz conmigo mismo

- Y ya sabes donde vivo –ella lo miro con falsa picardía y el se rio –hasta el lunes Takeru, buenas noches –se puso de puntitas y alcanzo a besar la mejilla de él, allí el calor de ambos llego a un punto insospechado, a pesar de ser un poco incomodo, era como el mejor sentimiento que ambos hubiesen sentido jamás –G-Gracias por todo

- N-no, gracias por acompañarme tu Hikari –el sonrió y se despidió con la mano mientras ella entraba a su casa

- ¡Demonios! –pensó el con una sonrisa en los labios –¡eso fue como tocar la cima del cielo!... ¡rayos! ¿¡Cuál se supone que es la línea del metro que me lleva a casa!

…

Como supuso, tuvo que soportar un drama al mas shakespiriano estilo de su hermano mayor, sobre como casi se infarta de que ella no diese señales de vida durante toda la tarde, ni un mensaje, ni llamada ni nada, a lo que ella argumento que su teléfono se había descargado (eso era verdad) pero él seguía de los nervios, tanto que casi menciona la palabra "prohibir" pero ella no lo escucho

- No eres MI padre Taichi, me voy a dormir, buenas noches –la chica se fue hasta su cuarto y se encerró

- ¡Se lo diré a mi madre Hikari, ya verás cómo te va luego!

Ella no lo escuchaba ya, estaba desvistiéndose para ponerse el pijama y dormir al instante, se sentía muy cansada, pero también feliz al extremo

_- Por favor no hagas esto Hikari-sama_

_- ¿Y tu otra vez con eso Takeru? –ella le dio un suave golpe en el hombro –te conozco desde siempre, soy Hikari para ti, repite conmigo, Hi-ka-ri_

_- Pero… no creo que piensen mal sabe, debe cuidar su imagen, asi como ud cuida de nuestra ciudad_

_- El nombre es una tontería Takeru, yo te quiero, tú me quieres ¿Qué otra verdad es necesaria en un caso asi? –ella lo tomo de las manos y empezó a girar con el -¡estaremos juntos por siempre! Nadie podrá con nosotros_

_- Princesa basta –el chico le sonreía y giraba junto con ella -¿Por qué siempre me obligas de esta forma a decirte que te amo hasta el infinito?_

_- Porque sabes que quieres decírmelo, además ¡yo te amo más a ti! Mi pequeño angelito Takeru…_

Ella se despertó a las 9 a.m, con una sonrisa en el rostro, aquel sueño no fue tan intenso como los otros, pero sin duda, el más lindo que haya tenido en su vida

**Estuvieron a punto de quedarse sin cap, mi internet se cayo anoche y volvio hace como una hora (alabado sea Cristo porque tengo kilos de tarea de psicología y como la iba a hacer? D:) waa mm que más, anoche parecia zombie al escribir esto asi que si algo quedo mal bueno es por eso u.ú, los veo el martes n.n si es que termino todas las cosas que quiero hacer XDD byee y gracias por comentar los adoro *-***

*** Akihabara es conocida por ser uno de los lugares mas frikis de Japón (y como entenderán eso ya es decir mucho XDD) a su vez, Shibuya es conocida por... emm... ser un lugar "romantico para las parejas" ¿me doy a entender? XD eso espero jajaja**


	9. Chapter 9

Por más que el fin de semana trato de escaparse de su casa, no pudo librarse del quehacer de tareas y limpieza que no había hecho en toda la semana… pero existía algo llamado teléfono celular. Aquella niña gasto todo su saldo texteandole a la razón por la cual ella se iba a dormir temprano, y se dio cuenta de que eran mil cosas las que se podían averiguar entre limpieza y tareas si tenias un aparatito tan funcional como aquel: su cumpleaños, color favorito, las mascotas, que hacia cuando se aburría, como le gustaba escribir, que música prefería y cual detestaba, y un sinfín de cosas más que a pesar de ser meramente superficiales, a ella le encantaba leer:

- No es que te este corriendo ¿sabes? Pero son la 12:00 a.m y en siete horas tenemos clases ¬¬

- Jiji, tienes razón, mejor nos vamos a dormir

- Las niñas buenas se acuestan a las 9 :O

- Pero yo no soy buena… soy buenísima (?) ja ja ja

- En serio Kari, mejor dormimos ya

- Tienes razón ¡hasta mañana T.k!

- De hecho… es hasta más tarde Kari, sueña lindo

- Ya sabes de que irán mis sueños, asi que es obvio que serán lindos, te veo! (k)

- Te veo linda :)

Se acostó con una sonrisa, estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera que se acordó la mañana siguiente que se levanto, solo supo que quería compartir su idiotez con alguien:

- Yolei ¿verdad que es un día hermoso?

- Más que eso Kari, es un día radiante, espectacular, bellísimo

- Si, te doy toda la razón en eso

Tai no le dirigía la palabra a su hermana que caminaba al lado de su mejor amiga luego de bajar del subterráneo, ambas emanaban un aura de felicidad indescriptiblemente densa, parecían dos pequeñas estrellas brillando a toda su intensidad; los efectos secundarios que causaba el enamoramiento en las chicas a veces son tan variados que dan miedo. La chica aprovecho la ley del hielo impuesta por su hermano para vestirse a su regalado antojo, medias rosas con cintas de colores, debajo de la falda un pequeño tul rosa con negro, muñequeras de malla y su suéter arremangado a la mitad, el sueño de su vida hecho realidad ¡y por más que el chico quisiera recriminarle toda aquella indumentaria su orgullo no se lo permitiría! Hikari se sentía en el cielo.

Entraron a la escuela y se dividieron como era normal, a ella la carcomían las ansias de verlo, de ver con sus ojos a aquel chico que protagonizaba todas sus ensoñaciones. El estaba sentado ya en su puesto "de siempre"… pero había algo extraño en el

- ¡Buen día T.k! –ella se sentó animadamente a su lado, y el ladeo la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente

- Buen día Hikari –el no volteaba a verla y ella se extraño

- ¿Te pasa algo? –la chica se preocupo al ver que este no la miraba, el siguió en su posición

- No ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que no me miras a la cara…

- Sabía que tu eres de esas chicas híper sensitivas –al fin el volteo y ella vio la razón por la cual él no quería hacerlo, tenía dos bolsas que surcaban la parte baja de sus ojos y que demostraban un cansancio realmente profundo

- ¡¿Dios Santo que te paso?

- Anoche después de que hable contigo no pude dormir, y me pareció egoísta despertarte a las 3 a.m, asi que me puse a escribir… hasta las 6 a.m, y luego hice mi almuerzo y me vine a la escuela

- No T.k, no puedo creer que no hayas pegado un ojo en toda la noche ¿Por qué?

- No se –el chico se arrecosto en la mesa de su asiento –mis ojos no querían cerrarse

- Tengo una idea… pero tendrás que sobrevivir a la primera clase ¿vale?

- Lo intentare –el no era capaz de levantar su cabeza de la mesa, ella lo miraba con lastima pero a la vez con ternura, parecía un niño pequeño… pero a veces la manera en la que actuaba era la de todo un hombre

A cada rato ella le hacia una seña para que se levantara, porque el maestro lo estaba observando, pero a el minuto a minuto se le hacía mas y mas difícil, después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad al fin llego la hora del recreo, ella se lo llevo casi a rastras al otro patio, ya que en el patio congestionado no podrían hacer lo que ella planeaba

- Kari te regalo mi comida, no la quiero, pero déjame dormir

- Bueno, por supuesto que lo acepto, pero mira mi plan

- La chica le señalo un árbol que estaba frente a la fuente de una pequeña redoma detrás de la sala de computación, el lo miro y entendió lo que ella quiso decir

- ¿Me sugieres que…?

- Si, tenemos 30 minutos asi que aprovecha

Ambos se tumbaron junto al árbol, ella se arrecosto a comer el sándwich de atún que se notaba que a duras penas el pudo hacer (no por eso sabia mal, esta delicioso) y el se recostó a su lado, apenas toco el suelo se durmió, ella solo podía sonreír, incluso dormido su presencia la relajaba y la hacía feliz de una manera tan inexplicable que la asustaba… pero le encantaba. Hikari como "la buena amiga" que es, vio que el chico daba tumbos luego de dormir, asi que decidió acostarlo en el suelo y poner la cabeza de él sobre sus piernas, como siempre ella actuando por impulso, pero a pesar de ser la primera vez que ella hacia eso, sintió un extraño deja vú en su cabeza, realmente no le importo debía de estar imaginando cosas…

Pero hubo algo que ella no se imagino, de hecho, lo oyó con tanta claridad que se sorprendió de cómo aquel rojo intenso invadió sus mejillas de una manera tan instantánea, el chico estaba tan cansado que hablaba en sueños, resultaba obvio que él no se percataba de aquello, pero la chica lo disfruto de sobremanera:

"_No me hagas… dejarte no…por favor quédate"_

"Cálmate Kari no sabes de quien está hablando" ella sonreía ante las tonterías que decía, pero no podría imaginar quien era, no podía ser ella, eso era tan imposible

"_Princesa, como su caballero… prohíbo… se hará daño"_

La chica se sentía como metida en una descabellada película de época, sin darse cuenta se vio a ella misma dentro de un pomposo vestido rosa o blanco, con un gran moño en su cabello liso y largo, unos guantes de seda que le llegasen hasta las muñecas, y un rostro sin maquillaje reflejando la más pura inocencia, horrorizada hizo que esa imagen mental se fuera de su cabeza, aquello llegaba a los límites de lo absurdo

_"Justo porque te amo… no dejare que tu luz se vaya_"

Tu luz… la luz… la chica no necesito oír mas, ahora si debía parecer un tomate, ella toda su vida se vio identificada con aquel elemento, la forma en la que amaba ayudar y no dejar que se preocuparan por ella, la forma en que a ella trataba de animar a sus amigos a pesar de reprimirse un poco, no le gustaba a ver a nadie "en la oscuridad", hasta su propio nombre… el no podía hablar de alguien más, lo sentía en su corazón.

Pronto llegaron las 9:00 a.m y ella con toda la lastima del universo (y también con toda la vergüenza) lo despertó, el no recibió respuestas a las mil preguntas que formulo sobre porque ella tenía aquel color rojo tan intenso, ella se lo atribuyo al sol, si el supiera… mejor se lo callaba por un rato

La clase de esa mañana se paso volando, primero porque el ya descanso un poco y podían hablar con tranquilidad, y segundo porque solo eran cosas que ya habían visto con anterioridad, de algún modo los cursos de verano resultaban útiles.

Decidieron pasar el almuerzo con el resto (aquello de desaparecerse todo el tiempo ellos dos solos probablemente levantaba sospechas erróneas que ellos de momento no deseaban) asi que la castaña se sentó junto con su mejor amiga y sus bolas de arroz recién compradas

- Hoy cuando salga de la practica me llevara a comer helado –dijo la chica de lentes por sobre emoción por aquel acto que en tiempos anteriores seria total y absolutamente normal –gaste dos tarjetas telefónicas el fin de semana ¿puedes creerlo?

- No, pero lo imagino –la pequeña rio –dejaras a tu madre en la quiebra

- ¡Qué va! Ella está feliz, dice que no puede creer que un chico tan atlético, inteligente y guapo quiera estar conmigo… ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso? –la chica no lo había analizado y su amiga rio mas fuerte

- Nada Yolei, solo quiso decir lo sorprendida que estaba

- Si aja –la chica con molestia le dio una mordida a su sushi –ni modo, no me importa

_- I don't care what you think_ –la chica empezó a cantar al lado de ella para animarla, ella sonrio y la siguió

- '_Cause always it's about me_ –ambas rieron, pero la pequeña cumplió su cometido y la calmo

- ¿Tú que harás luego de tu clase de gimnasia?

- Lo mismo de siempre Yolei, tratar de conquistar al mundo

- Hablo en serio

- Yo también, ¿no ves mi seriedad?

- Kari…

- Pues irme a casa ¿Qué mas voy a hacer Yolei?

- A pues como por cierto chico no fuiste a comer hamburguesas con nosotros… pues me imagine que hoy también estarías asi

- No, seré una niña juiciosa –la chica junto sus manos en una expresión angelical –no quiero problemas, aquel chico cabeza de chorlito –señalo a su hermano al final de la mesa que hablaba de manera enérgica con Daisuke de quien sabe que –no quiere hablarme, y pues por mas latoso que sea no me gusta estar de malas con el

- Entiendo, suerte con eso, yo entiendo lo dura que es tu vida –la pelimorada puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga a modo de juego y ella le puso una cara de desafio

- Y yo se lo dura que es la tuya –la pequeña se levanto de su silla y con su vaso hizo ademan de tener un micrófono –_sparks are fliying in my head…_ _sparks are fliying in HER heart_

- Cállate –la chica le dio con la bandeja de su almuerzo – ¡cantas horrible!

- ¿Canto horrible o no quieres escuchar la verdad? –ambas rieron

- Creo que un poco de ambas

…

La práctica se paso tan lenta que ella casi cayó al suelo dos veces, no se había dado cuenta de que ella tampoco había dormido como se debe, en fin, hay días de días, y no todos son "los mejores días" del mundo, eso pensó ella al salir, pero cuando vio quien la esperaba en la puerta cambio de opinión "serán los mejores si asi quieres que sean"

Ella le dijo que iba a ser una chica juiciosa por lo que iria a casa "por mas trampas que él le tendiera" el rio de aquello y se autocalifico como "el apuesto villano de la película", ella rio y dijo que era más como "un chico bueno que trata de experimentar" comentarios iban y venían y ellos reían y reían… pero el destino es algo que a veces viene y va y quiere hacerte entender que la vida es más complicada de la que te la pintan. Ya se veía a distancia que aquella moto estaba fuera de control, ya se veía que iba directo a ellos dos, pero el acto de él fue tan reflejo, que a pesar de que era humanamente previsible un impacto lo que él hizo no tuvo explicación, y más para con una chica que conoció una semana atrás.

Rodeo con su brazo la cintura de ella empujándola a un árbol con el a su lado, perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron el encima de ella, pero aun asi, habían evitado quedar aplastados como el puesto de frutas de un señor, que no tuvo tanta suerte

- ¿Hikari princesa estas bien? –el aun no se había levantado mientras ella estaba confundida

- Te he dicho que no me digas asi… soy Hikari, para ti para siempre… -ella sacudió su cabeza y se dio cuenta de lo que paso –rayos… que cerca

- ¿Cerca? –de los ojos del chico el salieron varias lagrimas, ella se sorprendió y luego fue atrapada por sus brazos… allí no fue ni si quiera capaz de hablar –si algo te pasara yo moriría ¡no quiero que acabar como antes!

**Que final mas picado, gomenasai, es que si me vieran, parezco un zombie, tengo ojeras en las ojeras y pfff me quiero morir =.= dormiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir necesito dormiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir mucho!**

**En fin, canciones que salieron fueron i don't care de fall out boy y sparks de t.a.t.u por si acaso XD**

**Emmm no sé, no sé qué decir, lo más seguro es que suba el viernes, porque les juro que tengo una MONTAÑA de tarea de mierda, odio tanto quehacer joder!**

**P.S: si por alguna razón de la vida consiguen o escriben un fic takuri o ryoki (osea takato x juri o ryo x rika) DIGANMELO! He tratado de conseguir uno y nada de nada! Quiero leer algo de ellos! TwT a quien carajos se le ocurre juntar a rika con takato? No me cabe en el cabeza, es tan absurdo!**

**La autora se va, gracias por comentar los adoro *-***


	10. Chapter 10

El la abrazo tan fuerte como le fue humanamente posible, aun con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, ella no comprendía la razón de que el estuviese asi, quería saberlo, quería entender como al sentir su pecho tan cerca sentía unos latidos tan familiares, quería saber porque aquel chico que apenas conocía pero le fascinaba se preocupaba tanto por ella.

- Ya me acorde… -dijo entre susurros él y la miro a los ojos –no puedo creer que tarde tanto… pero lo recuerdo

- ¿Qué cosa? –ella seguía sin entender una palabra, el rio con dulzura

- ¿No entiendes verdad?... no puedo decírtelo, debes darte cuenta tu misma –se levanto alzando a la chica consigo, que parecía aun estática del shock –es ironico que recordé todo justo en el momento en el que casi te matan, casi da gracia, si no fuera porque se trataba de tu vida hasta me reiría

- ¿Acordarme de qué? ¿de qué hablas T.k? no entiendo ni J de lo que estás diciendo

- Lo sé… quisiera decirte, pero hagamos de cuenta que es una prueba ¿sí? Amas la pruebas –no lo dijo como pregunta, aun asi ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza –si esta noche no recuerdas nada, mañana te doy una pista ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Qué tal si me lo dices ahora? –aun el equilibrio de ella era bastante precario, bueno, al menos podía hablar después de semejante experiencia –quiero entender

- Eres brillante, pequeña señorita, yo se que lo entenderás –él le sonrió con ternura y se quito su suéter, para cubrirla a ella con él, la castaña se perdió en el olor de la prenda, olía delicioso, olía a él… -te llevare a tu casa, mi pequeña dama

- Como digas –cada vez que el la trataba asi ella no podía refutarle nada, se sentía como en un cuento, como la chica salvada por un héroe hecho para ella y solo para ella, era la primera vez que sentía algo asi, y simplemente le encantaba

Entro a su casa despidiéndose de él con un pequeño beso en la mejilla, el insistió que se quedara con su suéter al menos hasta mañana y ella obedientemente lo hizo, vio que su queridísimo hermano aun no había llegado a casa, asi que antes de pensar en el resto se fue a hacerle una sorpresa, le acomodo unas tostadas con mermelada y unos huevos revueltos que tanto le gustaban y los coloco al lado del microondas para cuando el llegara, al lado dejo una nota corta, pero bastante significativa _"lo siento si te lastime, pero tengo 15 años no soy una niña ya… pero siempre seré tu hermanita, esto es para ti, buen provecho"_ y con lentitud fue a bañarse (aunque le costó quitarse aquel suéter, ese olor a madera dulce la volvía loca, era divino) para poder acomodarse con felicidad en su pijama, y por todos los medios, conseguir las respuestas que necesitaba, porque sabía que solo las hallaría dormida, asi que si debía beber mil vasos de leche para llegar a sus ansiadas conclusiones era lo que debía hacer, lo haría sin duda. Pero no tuvo la necesidad, ya que estaba tan agotada que apenas su cabeza rozo su almohada quedó en un estado de profundo sueño que ni un incendio la despertaría.

_El cielo era de un azul puro, causado porque el brillante sol se situaba justo en medio de él, dos chicos estaban erguidos en un balcón, ella con un vestido blanco que dejaba solo al descubierto sus hombros, en su pecho reposaba un hermoso medallón e iba descalza de un lado al otro del balcón, en su cabeza llevaba una diadema hecha de una fina línea de oro que rodeaba su cabeza hecha a la medida por su frente, tenía un hermoso cabello de un castaño claro fino y corto que volaba salvajemente con el aire que azotaba a pesar del sol, el chico por su parte llevaba lo que parecía un pantalón hecho de algodón blanco que resaltaba bastante la anatomía de estas, en su pecho descansaba un fino chaleco verde que se abría en la mitad, descubriendo su pecho, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver a la chica de vestido largo bailando de un lado a otro sin aparente preocupación por nada, pero ambos sabían que aquella felicidad era totalmente efímera, pero era mejor disfrutar ahora que podían que luego, cuando ya no pudiesen hacerlo, al final ella paro su baile y el la aplaudió, ella corrió directamente a los brazos de su acompañantes para encerrar su pecho en un abrazo, y sus labios en un beso casi eterno… hasta que al fin se separaron para ella poder resbalarse hasta sentarse a su lado, mientras él hacía lo mismo, entrelazaron sus manos y en los ojos de ella salió una lagrima, que el seco tiernamente con su dedo_

_- No sé que pasara de ahora en adelante Takeru… no creo que esto acabe nada bien_

_- Lo sé… pero, bueno, tampoco se el desenlace que tendrá este turbio percance, yo solo sé que quiero estar contigo para siempre_

_- Yo también… asi que hagamos una promesa ¿sí?_

_- Contigo lo que sea, todas las que quieras –ella sonrió con dulzura y saco una pequeña cinta roja que tenia atada a su tobillo, la amarro al meñique de ella y el otro extremo al meñique de el_

_- Con esta magia, haremos hasta lo que los demás creen que es imposible, porque nuestro amor de verdad será para siempre –ella unió su meñique aun con la cinta al meñique de el –sin importar como acabe esta guerra, si nos mata, nada importa, nuestras almas siempre estarán juntas, porque ese es…_

_- Nuestro deseo –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y se sonrieron, impulsivamente ella se lanzo sobre él y él se dejo caer, quedaron asi uno sobre el otro un largo tiempo, con las manos juntas en aquella posición, solo querían sentirse asi, con sus cuerpos juntos uno sobre el otro, poder sentir el latido de sus corazones aunque sea por última vez_

_- Caballero mío, te amo_

_- Y yo aun a ti un millón de veces más, mi princesa_

La pequeña se levanto de golpe, lo recordó, lo sabía todo ¡por fin lo entendía! Fue al baño y se lavo la cara, fue solo un sueño pero… tenía que creerlo, todo aquello paso ya, tenía que ser asi, porque sería imposible que dos personas tuviesen los mismos recuerdos de la nada, era magia, era el destino ¡eran tantas cosas juntas! ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde esa época? Ella no lo sabía… pero ahora lo que importaba es que lo recordó, podría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Luego se acordó de lo que paso aquel día… no puede ser, el lo recordó en el momento en que ella se vio en peligro, tal vez le debió doler el sentir que podría perderla de nuevo, por eso habían sido las lagrimas, el abrazo, la felicidad de verla bien… tenía que llamarlo, decírselo de una vez, y disculparse por ser tan descuidada. Corrió al teléfono y se detuvo al ver la hora… eran las 3:30 a.m… no ella no podía llamarlo a esa hora, aquel día había visto lo mal que le caía al pobre chico desvelarse, no quería verlo al día siguiente con aquellas bolsas en sus hermosos ojos por su culpa, asi que se acostó y esperaría mañana para decírselo, ella estaba tan feliz, aun no podía creerlo.

Ella una princesa.

El su guardia, su caballero.

Ellos, perdidamente enamorados uno del otro, tanto que sus almas fueron guardadas con el tiempo.

No pudo volver a dormir, estaba pensando en una y mil posibilidades ¿Qué les paso? ¿Por qué recordaba una fracción? Quería saber que les paso, pero al menos sabia la verdad de la situación ¡rayos! Era la primera vez que la noche pasaba tan lento, ella solo quería que llegaran las 6 a.m ya, brincar al subterráneo, olvidarse de todo… que ciega fue ¿Por qué debía esperar tanto? Seguramente el llegaría mega temprano ¿Por qué iba ella iba a esperar a irse a la misma hora de siempre?

Se levanto de su cama cuando su reloj marco las 5, su hermano aun seguía dormido, se vistió a toda velocidad sin olvidar dale ese toque tan propio a su uniforme, hizo desayuno para ella y para su hermano, como este no se levantaba aun lo dejo en una bolsa, con otra nota _"Me voy temprano, tengo cosas que hacer, allá te veo t.q.m"_ y salió prácticamente volando al subterráneo, llego a las 6 a.m y ahí lo vio, apenas estaba entrando a la escuela y casi no había nadie en la puerta ¿asi que esa era la hora en la que el llegaba? Que amor por estudiar pensó la chica en su interior, o tal vez simplemente quedo traumado de llegar tarde el primer día, la verdad, ella no le dio importancia, a pesar de que había algunos chicos que conocía todo le valió, se dio impulso y corrió hacia la espalda de el lanzándose contra la misma para abrazarlo por el cuello, este se asusto un poco, pero supo que solo una persona podría hacer aquello y volteo a mirarla con rapidez

- ¡Hikari! ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Takeru! ¡lo recuerdo! ¡lo entiendo todo!

…

Desde un pequeño arbusto, una chica de hermosos rizos color dorado observaba la escena, todos los chicos que pasaban se le quedaban viendo, llevaba el uniforme de otra escuela y ella daba un aire extranjero, a simple vista ella era hermosa, pero llevaba una expresión de total desprecio hacia aquellos dos chicos que se sonreían y se abrazaban frente a todos, se levanto de la banca tras el arbusto en el que se había sentado cruzada de brazos, acomodando su cabello tras sus hombros y tomando rumbo hacia otro lugar, aun con una expresión de enfado en sus ojos, y por lo bajo susurro:

- "Tengo que parar esto, o pasara de nuevo, no lo permitiré"

**Muajajaja que mala soy, lamento volver a dejarlo asi pero… bueno en fin XD, hoy voy a dormir por fin *-* no saben cuan feliz soy! Se los juro que quiero brincar! Voy adormir x3 jajajajaja**

**Tengo una mega idea para escribir un fic súper divertido, ojala pueda tipearlo… estoy segurísima que a ustedes los haría reír muchísimo, no sé ni de donde me vino la idea, waaa tengo que empezar a escribirlo x3. Hoy nos enseñaron a cateterizar en clase (osea, introducir vía venosa algún medicamento, como suero)y no mas no lo explicaron una vez ¡y tuvimos que hacerlo en parejas D:! yo tenía miedo de ir a lastimar a mi compañera… pero salimos bien, no se nos hincho la vena ni nada XDDD, ella es otaku como yo, waa es genialosa *-* por fin una amiga otaku! No me siento tan sola en el mundo! Jajajaja**

**En fin, si les gusta comenten, y si no también para saber digo ¿no? XD osea que cualquier modo digan cómo voy x3 byee**


	11. Chapter 11

¿Existe un límite para la felicidad? La pequeña castaña se imagino que no, porque cada segundo que pasaba ella era más y más feliz, en el momento que ella hablo hizo que rodara hacia su frente para poder abrazarla bien y empezar a dar vueltas con ella en sus brazos, ambos reían a carcajadas hasta que ella pudo hablar

- ¡T.k para!

- ¡No quiero! ¡yo sabía que lo recordarías! ¡por fin estas de nuevo conmigo aun no puedo creerlo!

- ¡Ni yo! Un hechizo tan pequeño… ¡y sirvió!

- Lo hizo porque de verdad pensamos que ocurriría –la abrazo por la cintura para dejar que ella colocara su cabeza en el pecho de él –y volviste… volviste a mi

- Lo sé –con una sonrisa ella se recostó en él, su cabeza encajaba a la perfección en su pecho, tan suave pero fuerte a la vez… con el corazón latiendo a todo lo que podía –paso mucho tiempo, pero estamos juntos otra vez

- Si… ya ha pasado demasiado, pero lo importante es que te tengo y ahora si será para siempre Kari

- Gracias –ella sonrió y lo miro a la cara, mientras más lo miraba mas recordaba, como era él y como no había cambiado nada, el modo en que siempre la trataba, en el que la protegía de irse a aquel lugar oscuro que tanto la asediaba, hay tenía a su caballero en carne y hueso de nuevo –pero sabes no me acuerdo de todo, solo se lo esencial

- Todo a su momento –el sonrió y le señalo el final del pasillo –con que recuerdes eso es suficiente, pero a la próxima disimulamos, se supone que nos conocemos "hace una semana" y tenemos que vivir como la pintan en este lugar

- Tienes razón –ella suspiro –que lata, pero en fin esa es la realidad, vamos –tomo su mano y caminaron al salón, ella no podía ser más dichosa

Hicieron caso omiso de cualquier mirada extraña de los demás y empezaron a hablar entre ellos sin importarles el contacto que mantenían, ahora si tenían una necesidad mortal de saber todo sobre todo, porque se acordaban de cómo eran antes, pero a pesar de todo, sus cuerpos nuevos se conocieron hace poco asi que no lo sabían todo sobre el "ahora"

- ¿Entonces no has tenido novia?

- No, siempre que una chica me lo decía yo no podía aceptarla, porque tendía a compararla con parámetros que ni yo mismo entendía, ahora lo entiendo, las comparaba contigo, ¿y tú has tenido novio?

- No, aquí nadie nunca me gusto

- Que honesta –el chico rio

- Claro soy la flor de la sinceridad ¿quieres mentiras? –ella alzo una ceja sonriendo, el se quedo mirándola

- Hasta me las creería si vienen de ti –le guiño un ojo y esta trato de ocultar su rubor bajo una fachada de madurez

- Bueno, lo tendré presente para futuras oportunidades

- Si lo sé, serás capaz de mentirme cuanto quieras solo por una afirmación de esa estirpe ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto, es que si vieras cuanto me hace falta ¿no crees?

Ambos reían, pero la verdad ella más que divertida estaba… estaba… ¿Cómo se llamaba aquel sentimiento? Sentía que aquel chico la provocaba de sobremanera, quería lanzarse a sus brazos y quedarse allí por horas hasta que el dijera que estaba cansado de su tenerla asi, quería empujarlo del cabello a su cara para poder besarlo hasta que la necesidad fisiológica del aire fuese la única capaz de hacerlos separar… ¡ella lo quería ya!

- Déjame… respirar –se vio ahogada bajo sus propios sentimientos ¿en que estaba pensando?

- Con que también te acuerdas de eso ¿no? –él le sonreía de manera divertida y ella se le quedo viendo, como exigiendo una explicación –pues sobre eso, sobre que tu y yo… -él bajo la mirada y se sonrojo -¿tengo que decírtelo?

- Pues deberías, porque no te entiendo

- Déjalo asi –el volteo la vista violentamente pero ella noto que en su blanca y tersa piel había un rojo intenso, era tan terriblemente adorable

…

¡Joder! ¡En qué demonios estaba pensando! Lo tenía claro, aquella chica lo volvía loco en más de un sentido, a tal grado en que le estaba haciendo caso a su corazón y no a su razón al momento de hablar ¡pero se le fue la lengua! Esos no son temas que un caballero debe tratar con una dama cuando se están "conociendo", y menos si hace menos de dos días se enteraron de que tuvieron una conexión terriblemente fuerte en una vida anterior, tanto que sus sueños le gritaban a toda voz cuanto se habían amado… pero eso había sido antes, el no podía mezclar el pasado con el presente… un momento ¡eso es! Se le ocurrió una gran idea para solucionarlo todo, e incluso haría las cosas más lindas para ella… para su princesa

- Hikari –exclamo aun sin mirarla

- Dime

- Em… quiero hacer algo por ti, más bien algo para ambos

- ¿Qué es?

- Déjame… -se volteo y la tomo de las manos –déjame enamorarte otra vez ¿sí?

- ¿Qué? –ella se sonrojo, y no fue capaz de decir más nada que esa monosilábica frase debido a la estupefacción

- Pues… se supone que te enamoraste de mi antes ¿no? Debo encontrar la razón por la que lo hiciste y hacer que te enamores de nuevo porque, a pesar de todo, esta es una nueva vida, con cosas nuevas, asi que… si quiero tener algo déjame luchar por ello

Ella sonrió, ¡aquello era el clímax de la ternura de aquel chico! No era inconcebible, quería decirlo "¡No como crees! Si yo ya te amo ¡no tienes que hacer nada más!" pero tal vez eso lo bajaría de su nube, asi que trato de hablar sin parecer tan idiota como se sentía por dentro (en el buen sentido de la palabra)

- Bueno… me parece justo, con una condición

- ¿Cuál?

- Que yo me haga merecedora de tu amor –le sonrió y el hizo lo mismo, aquello era digno de una película de amor, una extraña y diferente pero linda película de amor

…

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaa ¡eso te dijo!

- Si asi tal y como lo oyes

- ¡Qué tiernos! Los dos ¡aww mega tiernos! –la chica de lentes colocaba las manos en su mejillas y hacia un raro baile al escuchar a lo que su amiga le había contado –es como… como ¡no se! Como la peli esa de Lucy y el chico que trataba de enamorarla a diario*

- Pero no creo que eso se aplique a mi caso Yolei

- Lo sé ¡pero es lo único que me viene a la mente! Waaa lindos lindos mil veces –la chica se sonrojaba y la castaña reía

- ¿Y qué tal te va a ti? –en ese momento la pelimorada dejo de hacer gestos y se sonrojo mas

- A…ayer… estaba en su… su casa y… Ken me hizo pastelillos de chocolate… y nos pusimos a ver películas y me quede dormida… con él en el sofá –la chica se tapo la cara de la vergüenza –menos mal que su mamá es un amor y me adora y no dijo nada, corrí a mi casa por mi uniforme esta mañana, por eso llegue medio tarde

- Awww ¡eso es lindo también! –la pequeña ahora es la que hacia los movimientos raros mientras la otra se avergonzaba

- Hay Hikari ¡estamos locas ya!

- Si… ¿no es genial?

- Totalmente genial –ambas rieron y terminaron su desayuno, las historias entre amigas son mejor compartidas

…

Salió tarde de la clase de gimnasia, pero pudo hablar con su hermano a medio día, este le había dicho que la perdonaba y que hoy se piraría con el equipo a comer pizzas cerca de casa de Koushiro, era bienvenida si ella _deseaba_ ir, ella rio y dijo que lo pensaría, al menos las cosas con Taichi estaban mejorando. Ya eran las 6:00 p.m y la preparatoria se hallaba sola ¡se les fue el tiempo en las practicas de hoy! Estaba realmente inspirada, y cansada… ¡qué bien le haría una ducha larga en su baño!

Pero sus planes cambiaron al salir de la cancha ya bañada, con un short de jean y una camiseta corta color rosa con franjas amarillas (ahora llevaba una ropa "por si acaso" en el bolso) vio la figura de un chico con lentes, dentro de un jean negro, una camisa blanca con verde y unos lentes del color del jean, este le sonrió ampliamente entre la dulzura y picardia, estaba recostado sobre una moto que bien podría ser de un hijo de esos magnates extravagante que nada le niegan a sus mocosos, luego se fijo bien en su cabello, no podía ser ¿era aquel chico T.k?

- ¿De dónde salió… esa cosa? –dijo la chica al ver la moto, el sonrió

- No sé porque sales tan tarde, asi que aproveche y le robe esta preciosidad a mi hermano –en sus manos giro un llavero que claramente marcaba la palabra Harley -¿no te gusta?

- ¿Tienes permiso para manejarla?

- Bueno… si, técnicamente

- ¿Técnicamente?

- Es que a ningún menor de edad se lo dan Kari es obvio, pero yo tengo uno especial que dice que si pasa algo es responsabilidad de mis padres y bla bla bla

- ¿Y la manejas bien? –el alzo una ceja y dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro, lo hacía ver demasiado atrevido para lo que ella creía que era, le encantaba

- Eso lo averiguaras ahora –le extendió un casco, ella dudo un poco pero después dijo ¡qué rayos! Y se subió atrás de él, ella jamás había andado en moto, pero pensó que sería algo fabuloso.

Ya no tenía un caballero a caballo, tenía un caballero en moto… y tal vez no tan "bueno" como ella creía, la adrenalina se disparo a 1000 por hora en sus pobre torrente sanguíneo.

La chica de esta mañana volvió a aparecerse en la escena luego de que la mato solo quedase una estela de humo, suspiro y se recostó en la puerta del instituto enredando su cabello en un dedo, y susurro por lo bajo

"Te daré una oportunidad princesita, pero si vuelve a pasar algo malo de nuevo con Takeru jamás te lo perdonare"

**XDD "esta preciosidad" dice T.k al señalar la moto, me di cuenta que escribí eso la segunda vez que revise el borrador, y me acordó tanto a belzeemon que ahora me estoy cagando de la risa XDDD**

***como si fuera la primera vez ¿han visto esa peli? La protagonizan Drew Barrymore y Adam Sandler, yo digo que es un clásico moderno de las comedias románticas XDD AMO ESA PELICULA!**

**Bueno, solo una de las lectoras del fic se dio cuenta quien es la rubia en cuestión, capitulo 41 ( o 42 no recuerdo) de Digimon Adventure 2, grrrrrrrrr fue besada por MI Tai y por MI Takeru! No es justoo! Grr Dios ¬¬U se llama Catalina, pero creo que usare su nombre original (Catherine) la francesita ¬¬**

**Cualquier cosa este capítulo fue escrito bajo la influencia de la medicina contra la gripe, estoy DORMIDISIMA Y DOPADISIMA XD asi que si hay incoherencias, discúlpenme, los veo luego n.n disfruten y comenten!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ella no sabía que era mejor, el hecho de que pudiese ver la ciudad pasar ante sus ojos bajo aquella velocidad o por otro lado, ir abrazada con todas sus fuerzas de la espalda del chico, no tenía ni idea del lugar al que la iba a llevar, pero eso no le importo en lo más mínimo estaba tan feliz, que todo le daba igual, ni siquiera sabía que iría a decir cuando llegara a su casa, lo mejor sería mandarle un mensaje a su mejor amiga que hiciera el favor de cubrirla y luego irse a quedar a casa de ella, tal vez eso fuese lo mejor para la salud mental de su hermano.

El por fin disminuyo la velocidad, pero ella llevaba casi todo el cabello pegado a los ojos asi que no distinguió muy bien su ubicación, bajaron de la moto mientras el chico se quitaba el casco y se acomodaba el cabello con la mano, ella deseo haber podido tomar una foto de aquello ¡era tan espectacular! Pero su cámara estaba en el fondo de su mochila, y no le pediría a el que hiciera eso de nuevo, eso sería vergonzoso. Ella hizo lo propio y por fin pudo ubicarse, las luces, la redoma, los lujosos restaurantes, y luego la magnífica estructura que se alzaba frente a ella… él la llevo a ese lugar tan perfecto, no podía ser

- La… la… la… -no podía decir mas mientras miraba todo frente a ella

- Eres japonesa, yo juraba que ya habías venido aquí varias veces Kari

- Si he venido… de día –ella no dejaba de admirarse, la torre de Tokyo tenía un aspecto romántico y bellísimo en aquellas luces, estaba hipnotizada

- Ya veo –el rio con dulzura –yo no había venido ni de día ni de noche

- ¿Entonces como supiste el camino?

- A, una persona molesta me lo explico esta mañana después de suplicárselo 3 veces –se paso la mano por detrás de su cabeza y ella rio

- Ya veo, eres muy inteligente de aprenderlo a puro oído –le sonrió y el no supo que decir, ella era muy dulce con él a pesar de todo

- Mejor entremos, la noche es corta y hay que disfrutarla ¿no crees? –ella asintió y corrieron hacia dentro del lugar… pero después se arrepintieron porque ambos morían de hambre -¿Qué te parece si comemos primero?

- Te apoyo –no habían comido nada desde el almuerzo –pero ¿me cumples un deseo?

- El que quieras

- Mira –señalo un pequeño restaurante –los dueños de ese lugar son franceses, yo nunca he entrado allí ¿me dices algo que sea rico? –el rio y paso un brazo por el hombro de ella

- ¡claro! Déjamelo a mi

…

La pobre chica no entendía la mitad de lo que la carta ponía, eran un viaje de nombres que ella en su vida había leído ¿Cómo se supone que iba a pronunciar aquello sin sonar como una completa ignorante? Bueno, daba igual, lo tenía a él allí, asi que pediría ayuda

- Takeru ¿Qué dice aquí?

- Déjame ver… dice _crudités _–allí casi muere la pobre muchacha por causa de una explosión masiva de hormonas en su torrente sanguíneo, que acento mas delicioso tenía ese chico, ella no lo había notado antes

- Ya… ¿y eso que es?

- Ensalada cruda, es un _Entrée_, osea un aperitivo

- Ya… ¿y qué dice aquí?

_- Saverkraut_ es un _résistance_ –la sangre en su cuerpo la estaba volviendo loca, no entendía muy bien que decía, pero ¡todo se escuchaba tan bien en sus labios! Podría comer rata frita y seguramente eso sonaría divino en aquel acento de él

Al final, le pidió que le dijera prácticamente todo el menú de la carta simplemente por oírlo hablar, término pidiendo la ensalada, el Saverkraut que era varias clases de carne de cerdo finamente picada con patatas, un pretzel con nata y un trozo de queso. El pidió lo mismo simplemente para probar que tal era, pero antes de que trajeran la comida el mesero les trajo una copa con un liquido amarillento de aspecto apetitoso, el rubio rio por lo bajo como dando a entender que sabía algo que ella no, pero la chica no presto atención a esto y llevo la copa a su boca sin saber que era realmente eso, luego lo saboreo y se sonrojo

- ¿Esto es…?

- Vino blanco de melocotón –le afirmo él mientras lo olía para asegurarse

- ¿QUE? ¡pero tenemos 15 años!

- Eso da igual, si te soy honesto, además ya casi tenemos 16 ¿no?

- Bueno si… pero –la chica se veía un poco alterada por tal cosa, el solo reía, le parecía adorable algo como eso

- No te preocupes Kari, si no quieres no lo bebas

- Lo beberé, es que huele muy rico –dijo ella acercando el liquido a sus labios y tomándolo, el hizo lo mismo, solo era una copa asi que no era la gran cosa

Al fin acabaron y él termino pagando todo, ella estaba tan feliz, nadie nunca la había invitado a comer, exceptuando a su hermano y su ronda de comida chatarra de de vez en cuando, también lo había oído hablar en ese idioma de él, podría irse a la tumba esa misma noche con una sonrisa.

"_Moriré feliz, porque sé que estaré junto a ti muy pronto"_

De pronto se imagino a ella misma en el pasado diciendo aquello, eso la hizo despertar, aquel era un tema algo delicado, asi que mejor nunca más lo sacaría a colación, volvió a la realidad y decidió que la vida estaba llena de cosas hermosas por las cuales luchar, asi que no dejaría por nada del mundo que se le escapara de la manos tan fácilmente, ni para con ella ni para con su ahora adorado acompañante.

Por fin salieron del lugar y corrieron a la torre, era un día entre semana asi que el lugar no estaba lleno en realidad, estaba muy vacio, había tantas cosas lindas dentro, pero a él se le ocurrió algo mucho mejor que cualquier superficialidad material.

- Kari ¿no quieres ir a la parte más alta?

- ¡Seguro! Ya son las 9, seguro la luna a de verse hermosa a esta hora

- Me leíste la mente –el chico extendió su mano y ella la tomo -¡vamos!

Alabado sean los ascensores, al llegar se llevaron la más grata de las sorpresas ¡no había nadie allí! Nadie salvo un cielo azul profundo lleno de estrellas brillantes aglomeradas unas junto a otras, en lo más alto se alzaba la luna llena brillando a todo lo que podía, parecía un trozo de queso enorme, ambos chicos quedaron maravillados ante la escena, la chica no perdió tiempo y saco la cámara y tomo cuantas fotos pudo, el se quedo mirándola con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada… es que tengo una idea, pero no sé si te da miedo

- A mi nada me da miedo –dijo la chica colocando una sonrisa valiente

- Bueno, si tu lo dices

El la tomo por la cintura y ella se sonrojo, luego la alzo hasta el barandal que limitaba la torre para hacer que ella se sentara allí, la chica miro abajo y vio toda la ciudad a sus pies, sintió miedo, pero como el chico aun la sostenía por la cintura mientras ella colgaba allí, asi que el miedo se esfumo de inmediato, mientras el estuviese asi con ella jamás nada le daría miedo

- ¡Hay una vista espectacular desde aquí T.k!

- Sí, me lo figuro, desde aquí también hay una vista hermosa

Ella dejo de mirar abajo y fijo su vista en él, el chico solo la veía a ella, que estaba enmarcada por la tibia luz de la luna, se veía como un cuadro al oleo de un antiguo pintor, tan perfecta, ella veía como el viento despeinaba su cabello rubio, ninguno de los dos pudo soportarlo más. Ella atrajo el rostro de él abrazándolo del cuello, aun en esa precaria posición, él la sostuvo más fuerte de la cintura y apretó sus labios contra los suyos. Horas y horas de ganas comprimidas desatadas en un beso que podría haber sorprendido a cualquiera, él la apretaba con más fuerza y ella también hacia lo mismo, era como si necesitasen de la boca del otro, mordían con dulzura sus labios inferiores y acabaron por darse besos menos profundos, para poder respirar.

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de cuánto tiempo permanecieron asi, no querían irse, ni bajarse, aunque fuera peligroso, es como si les gustara lo peligroso, tal vez eso les evocara viejos recuerdos, por fin él la bajo del barandal solo para poder abrazarla y bajar de esa forma hasta la motocicleta, aunque la verdad sería difícil despedirse después de eso, porque después de algo asi sería muy difícil conciliar el sueño… o tal vez sus sueños les dirían algo interesante

**Notas de la autora versión 2.0: Hello chicos! Hay muchas cosas que DEBO decirles sobre este cap**

**1) Hoy no tuve clases, asi q como andaba corta de inspiración anoche me trasnoche para ver digimon (cosa rara XDD) me vi el capítulo 13 de la segunda temporada como unas 5 veces seguidas *-* Dios, les juro QUE NO HAY MEJOR CAPITULO EN TOOOODA ESA TEMPORADA!, salvo claro, el cap ese en el que T.k le da una paliza al emperador, que sexy *-* Jajaja, pero amo el 13, es todo tan Takari kyaaaaa me encanta!**

**2) ¡Me obligaron a leer un Daikari waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa D: quiero morirme! Huy no, casi me dio algo, no me gusta, no me cuadra, aemierudj huy no lo vuelvo a hacer por kami q no DX**

**3) Lo de la comida francesa… mi bff y yo estuvimos hace como un año en la capital asi q reunimos harto dinero para ir a comer por allá en un restaurante francés, la comida la dividen en varias partes, lo del vino es verdad D: unos chicos se nos quedaron mirando a mi amiga y a mi estaban bien guapos ./. Parecían modelos */* jaja aunq yo les ponía unos 17 años, que pena pasamos ese día XDDD**

**Eso es todo, emm gracias por comentar en serio kyaa ¡me animan tanto! Y etto para la que dijo que esto daba un parecido con TRC aww que bella eres ¡gracias! Compararme con mis reinas clamp awww, te juro que no pude dormir por ese comentario x3 estuve tan feliz jajajaja es que en parte esa era un poco la idea n/n etto el próximo cap será un poquito crazy asi q prepárense XDD es que se me ocurrió una idea tan genialosa Jajaja soy lo peor**

**Bye love and rockets x3**


	13. Chapter 13

Ella iba aferrada a su espalda a eso de las 10 de la noche, la mejor cita de su vida, no, era más que eso, estaba en el límite del éxtasis de todo lo que era bello en el mundo ¡Dios amaba a ese rubio! El era tan…tan... tan él que le fascinaba, la extasiaba, casi hasta la aturdía, lo adoraba, antes y después lo adoraba.

La dejo en casa de su mejor amiga, esta lo abrazo de nuevo y beso su mejilla, no se había dado cuenta de que a él cada vez ella lo abrazaba se sonrojaba, asi que aun asi se vistiese con una chaqueta de cuero y bandana, aun seria un amor de chico

- Gracias por todo T.k

- No fue nada, gracias a ti por dejarme secuestrarte otra vez

- Algún día que sea definitivo –ella le extendió su meñique a modo de que lo tomara y lo agitara, como una promesa

- Entonces será definitivo, algún día –el tomo el meñique de ella e hicieron sus promesas, se dijeron adiós al mismo tiempo, asi que rieron hasta que el arranco de nuevo a su casa, ella tenía cara de tonta cuando toco la puerta y su amiga le abrió, sin pensarlo se lanzo a los brazos de ella para abrazarla hasta casi asfixiarla

- Yolei estoy enamoradaaaaaaaaaaa

- Kari… no respiro –la chica la soltó –vaya que sí lo estas, pásale por allí está tu pijama ¡qué te parece noche de karaoke!

- Divino, mega divino –la chica castaña camino hasta al cuarto de su amiga cambiándose rápidamente de ropa – ¡cantare hasta que me duela la garganta!

- ¡Esa es la actitud! –la chica fue tras ella a instalar los micrófonos en el dvd

…

Jamás s había visto sonrisa más tonta en la cara de aquel chico tan guapo, seguramente su hermano lo molestaría hasta el amanecer, pero a él le importo de poco a nada ¡no podía ni quería negarlo estaba feliz! Había probado los labios de ella después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo, tan cálidos, tan suaves, tan dulces… no podía evitarlo aquella sonrisa tonta no se iría en toda la noche, y probablemente tampoco por la mañana, mejor se ponía a escribir algo o enloquecería, pero también deseaba gritárselo a alguien, derrochar su voz hasta donde no pudiese mas, por lo que al entrar a la sala de su casa se lo diría a su hermano aunque este lo molestara por ello:

- ¡Yamato estoy enamo…!-el chico no pudo terminar la frase, allí, junto a su hermano, sentados leyendo una cantidad inimaginable de guías había otro chico de cabello oscuro, ambos estaban supremamente concentrados en sus libros

- Mira y entonces los alcanos llevan dobles enlaces aquí… ¿decías Takeru? –la mirada azul de su hermano se fijo por fin en el, sin realmente haber escuchado lo que a todo pulmón había gritado

- Nada… ¿tú qué haces aquí?

…

_- ¡I'm not myself tonight!_

_- Tonigh i'm not the same girl, the same girl_

_- ¡I'm not myself tonight!_

_- Tonigh i'm not the same girl, the same girl_

Ambas se desgarraban la garganta, el cuarto de Yolei se encontraba aislado del resto de las habitaciones de sus hermanos, por eso se daban el lujo de cantar hasta que les doliera, en el piso había refresco y un montón de golosinas, chocolates, pastelillos, panqueques, y una pila de cosas robadas del almacén de los padres de Yolei

- Kyaaa Yolei ¡¿esto es vida no crees?

- O si que lo es –la pelimorada se echo a la cama -¿Qué harás mañana?

- No sé, vayamos al parque todos e invitemos a los chicos

- Si seria perfecto, la naturaleza nos caería bien, ¡los viernes son lo máximo!

- Oye… ¿no hay tarea para mañana?

- Si… creo que unos ejercicios de cálculo –la chica se coloco los lentes y busco su cuaderno – ¿la hacemos ahora o mañana apenas lleguemos?

- Hagámosla ahora mejor –Hikari fue por su cuaderno… demonios ni siquiera recordaba sus deberes, pero a verdad eso no la molestaba como lo haría antes

…

- ¡Hola Takeru ¿Cómo estás? –el chico castaño lo miraba con una sonrisa poco pronunciada, pero como mucha amabilidad

- ¿Yagami-sempai que hace aquí? –por lo que el rubio sabia, el hermano del amor de su vida odiaba a su hermano, por lo que estaba realmente confundido ¿en qué momento ese par se hicieron amigos?

- Pues… hoy tu hermano y yo nos golpeamos en medio de la clase de deportes –el brazo del chico paso por detrás de su cabeza y el menor pudo notar moretones en las caras y en los brazos de ambos –por lo que nos castigaron, entonces lo pusieron como mi pareja en el proyecto de ciencias ¿ves?

- Ya veo… -el chico quería estallar en risas, pero le parecía "de muy mal tono"* -entonces yo me voy a mi cuarto, con su permiso

- ¿Takeru elle s'en est sortie avec lui?–al parecer su hermano si lo había escuchado, pero por la presencia del castaño en su casa había evitado decirlo, asi que le respondió en su idioma natal

- Oui "la nuit parfaite" –el mayor suspiro y el menos le saco la lengua mientras subía a su habitación, dejando a un estupefacto Taichi que no entendió media palabra de lo que escucho… aunque le pareció un idioma interesante

…

Ambas chicas se levantaron tarde debido a la desvelada que se tiraron ¡menos mal que era viernes! Al menos eso las complacía, se maquillaron una a la otra para disimular cualquier tipo de imperfección que haya creado en sus ojos y corrieron al subterráneo, que vida la de ellas, por todo corrían, pero asi se supone que es la juventud, agitada y divertida.

Hikari se vio a sí misma en medio del propio apocalipsis al ver a llegar al mismo tiempo a tres chicos, el que protagonizaba todos sus sueños sumados al hermano de este más… ¿su hermano? ¿Taichi Yagami caminaba junto con ellos? Aquello no tenía sentido, tal vez aun estaba dormida, se pellizco y le dolió por lo que tuvo que creerlo, el mundo acabaría ese día, era mejor prepararse

- Buenos días Yolei, Kari –a esta el ultima el menor de los rubios le tomo la mano para besarla, Kari se sonrojo hasta las orejas y no pudo responder a su saludo

- Buenos días Takaishi… ¿oye qué onda con ese par? –la chica de lentes señalo a los hermanos de ambos, mientras el rubio reía

- Pues… son pareja por obligación hasta donde yo sé –el chico sonrió y al fin la castaña reacciono riendo hasta donde no pudo mas –es hilarante ¿cierto?

- Demasiado –la chica no podía parar de reír –me duele… el estomago

- Para Kari, tómalo con calma –ambos, su amiga y el chico empezaron a darle aire con sus manos hasta que ella se detuvo

- Es que en esta vida veo cada cosa –se seco algunas lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos –mejor vamos a salón

En el momento que empezaron a caminar el chico rubio grito y ambas chicas voltearon a verle, en su espalda colgaba una chica de largo cabello del mismo color que el de él y el uniforme de una escuela cercana que era solo de chicas, ambas quedaron con la quijada por el sub-suelo

- T.k por fin te encuentro ¡tengo tantos días sin verte!

- Catherine… no puedo respirar –el chico trataba de quitársela de encima hasta que ella se bajo de su espalda con una sonrisa

- Oops lo siento –la chica rio con ternura mientras media escuela los miraba –es que ya ni me visitas, ni tu ni Matt, me siento sola, triste y abandonada –empezó a juntar sus dedos índices y el chico le sonrió

- Supongo que no ha habido tiempo, lo siento –se disculpo con sinceridad –pero es que tu escuela son muy específicos con eso de "nada de visitas de chicos"

- Emm… supongo que te esperare en el salón –la castaña estaba dispuesta desaparecerse de la bizarra escena sin pedir explicación alguna, pero el rubio la tomo de la mano y la detuvo

- ¡Espera! Hikari, ella es Catherine, mi prima –se la presento y la rubia le sonrió –ella vino de intercambio a Japón también, pero la asignaron a una escuela para chicas

- Ahh… es un placer Catherine –por un lado, la noticia de que era su prima la hizo sentir con una inhóspita comodidad, son familia… son familia

- El placer es mío Hikari –la rubia se inclino y ella pensó que era la niña mas adorable sobre la faz de la tierra –mejor me voy ¡no quiero problemas en el instituto! Las maestras son muy estrictas ¡ou revoir bien-aimé! -la chica salió corriendo y estos la saludaron con una mano, luego la castaña empezó a reír como una loca, sus amigos la miraron

- ¿Qué te pasa Hikari? –el rubio pregunto con obvia intriga

- ¡Por un momento pensé que era tu novia! –la chica seguía riendo y el paso su brazo por el hombro de ella, con una sonrisa

- ¿Mi novia? ¿me crees capaz de esas cosas? ¿de ser _ese tipo_ de hombre? –el la miro con escepticismo mientras ella seguía riendo

- No pero… Jajaja –ella no podía parar, y contagio con su risa su amiga y al rubio

- Definitivamente, eres muy mala Hikari Yagami

- Puedo decirte lo mismo Takeru Takaishi –con ese comentario, ahora si los tres estallaron en risas con ganas, pero la verdad lo que ella sentía era un alivio tremendo

…

La chica rubia observaba la divertida escena aun en el portal de la secundaria, empezó a darle con sus puños al portón y luego a suspirar

"_¡No puedo creer que ella es tan linda y dulce como era antes! Definitivamente, debo vigilar a este par"_

**Tan tararaaaaaaaaaaaan quería hacer un cap divertido y salió esto XD no se qué me pasa, me he vuelto loca, he estado un poco deprimida, no he podido leer o escribir como desearía, waa ¡la universidad me consume! T.T es tan injusto, pero ni modo hare lo que pueda es que tengo un montón de ideas para este fic que pfff *-* no me dejan dormir (literalmente)**

**Ya saben que amo sus comentarios (LL) asi que dejen muchos! A ver si me sacan de mi depre ewé los veo al otro cap non bye!**

**D: casi lo olvidaba ¡las aclaraciones!**

***el buen tono es algo como los buenos modales, pero asi piensa más que nada la gente de Europa, es un pensamiento tan… tan educado *-* Jajaja**

**Matt le pregunta a t.k ¿saliste con ella verdad? Y T.k le contesta si "la noche perfecta" que dulce! X3**

**Y la canción que cantaban Yolei y Kari era not myself tonight de Christina Aguilera, par de locas XDD**

**Ahora si chau n.n **


	14. Chapter 14

La lluvia echo a perder los planes de las chicas, la castaña se deprimió al ver por la ventana mientras estaba en su práctica ¿por qué tenía que pasar eso hoy? Suspiro, ya sería otro día el que irían al parque, aunque estaba realmente ansiosa porque los viernes casi no iba nadie, y tendrían la rueda, el tobogán y los columpios para balancearse como niños y tomarse fotos hasta el cansancio. A ella misma le encantaba la fotografía, podía retratar a la perfección cualquier expresión que ella quisiera, amaba tener una cámara entre sus dedos. Esa mañana su rubio "amigo" le había platicado sobre su ultimo sueño en el que ella pintaba un cuadro de él, eso la hizo sonreír, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual ella amaba la fotografía, tal vez era un forma más simple de practicar una vieja pasión de su vida anterior.

Suspiro en su interior, olvido traer una sombrilla ese día, no importa, le pediría una a su hermano, a ver si veía a su querido Taichi compartiendo la sombrilla con su nuevo compañero de estudio, esa bizarra y divertida imagen mental hizo que la castaña olvidara sus preocupaciones y empecerá a reír, seguro eso sería súper divertido, pero al salir de su práctica (vestida con un jean y un suéter cuello de tortuga ceñida al cuerpo) vio que el cielo le había mandado un ángel, uno preparado para todo. Allí estaba su angelito, sosteniendo una sombrilla, otra vez en esos jeans que le sentían tan bien, y un suéter parecido al de ella con el talle para hombre, pero en el mismo color del de ella (azul) solo que un tono más oscuro:

- Pareciese como si nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo –el chico sonrió y extendió la sombrilla para cubrirse ambos

- Si, es muy gracioso –ella se pego al costado de él para no mojarse… y bueno para sentir un poco más del calor que el emanaba

- Mas que gracioso, es hasta adorable –el paso su brazo por el hombro de ella y esta se sonrojo, pero la verdad no quería que la soltara

- Bien ¿Qué harás este viernes lluvioso para enamorarme? –esa pregunta tomo al rubio desprevenido, se sonrojo de sobre manera pero trato de controlar su voz

- Pues… llueve mucho –el chico miro al cielo con inocencia y ella se rio -¿te parece mal si vamos a mi casa, vemos una película y te devuelvo a la tuya antes de que Yagami-sempai me cuelgue del techo?

- Emm, escuche que mi hermano iba a ir a tu casa –el rubio bajo la mirada y susurro algo incomprensible para la chica -… eso quiere decir que la mía esta libre, mis papas llegan tarde ves

- Entonces conoceré tu casa, Hikari –otra vez hablándole asi, ella pensó que enloquecería si seguía asi, pero no podía pedirle que dejara de hablarle asi ¡le encantaba!

Tomaron el subterráneo y asi llegaron a casa de Hikari, era un pequeño departamento situado en unos edificios, el cuarto de ella daba con un pequeño balcón, a pesar de ser una casa pequeña estaba bien amueblada y tenía un ambiente acogedor.

La chica encendió una olla y esparció mantequilla en ella, para luego colocarle una gran bolsa de maíz, el chico no pudo evitarlo y se fue con ella, atraído por el olor y por la linda chica que hacia las palomitas de maíz

- ¡Huelen divino!

- Pues hay que esperarse a que estallen todas –la chica sostenía la tapa de la olla y estas explotaban dentro, empezó a reír por la poca fuerza que tenía cuando se le escapo una –Dios hay que ver que esta es la razón por la que mi hermano tiene miedo de que cocine

- Bah seguro saben deliciosas –el chico también rio de la torpeza de la chica, la hacía ver totalmente adorable –yo hare algo de tomar ¿hay alguna fruta?

- Limón en la cesta… no sé dónde está el resto –la chica termino de sonrojarse más por la ignorancia en esos asuntos, el simplemente sonrió mas

- Entonces limonada será

El chico exprimió la fruta con facilidad y la metió en la licuadora con hielo, azúcar, agua y miel para hacer un granizado, la chica quedo sorprendida de las habilidades de él ¿Qué no podía hacer? Era inteligente, era buen deportista ¿además sabia cocinar? Wow, la dejo sin palabras, hasta se sintió un poquito eclipsada.

Al haber acabado con los aperitivos se sentaron frente a la pantalla plana de la sala y encendieron el dvd para ver cualquier cosa que a la chica se le ocurriera colocar, fue una película de terror tan improvisada que ni siquiera vieron el nombre, estaba en la pila de dvd's de Tai, pero como llovía y tenía un buen acompañante… le apetecía ver cualquier cosa asi. Pero la película termino siendo más larga de lo que imaginaron, a eso de las nueve, ella se quedo profundamente dormida encerrada en los brazos de él, que también se quedo dormido, no sabían si era por lo mala de la película o por lo que la lluvia en serio daba sueño, ya habían aprendido a controlar el impulso eléctrico que sentían al tocarse, pero los sueños mientras estaban asi abrazados eran más vividos y nítidos que ningún otro que hayan tenido:

_Ambos estaban allí, con el cuerpo y el corazón abiertos a lo que fuera, el sostenía una gran espada con toda la fuerza que era capaz, mientras ella iba detrás sentada en el mismo caballo de cabello dorado en el que iba él, armada con un arco y una flecha, galopando a toda velocidad a través de los centenares de personas que luchaban entre sí por el mismo fin… es que si ella tan solo no se hubiese enamorado de ese chico todo habría sido diferente, pero no podía evitarlo, aunque fuese egoísta ella lo amaba, y lucharía hasta el día en el que ambos pudiesen ser felices._

_Él la soltó en medio del estrepito y le susurro con clemencia_

_- ¡Si me necesitas grita Hikari está claro!_

_- Por supuesto –ella tomaba las flechas con velocidad y las disparaba a sus enemigos, a pesar de su tamaño y complexión aquella era una chica ruda y fuerte capaz de todo_

_Por su parte el chico iba soltando espadazos a diestra y siniestra, tratando de degollar a cuanto enemigo fuese posible, vio que su hermano y su… podría decirse cuñado estaban en las mismas, espadas de arriba abajo, se ayudaban mutuamente ¡quién diría que solo una guerra mortal los uniría al punto de ayudarse mutuamente! Takeru podría haber sonreído… si su vida y la de su amada no estuvieran en riesgo._

_En medio de la lucha una chica de largos rizos dorados con un cortísimo vestido se apareció al lado del chico, con dos cuchillas iba defendiéndose de todos, y con gran velocidad se posiciono al lado del rubio menor_

_- ¡Catherine has enloquecido!_

_- Te estoy ayudando idiota –la chica era increíblemente veloz y le ayudaba en todo su rango derecho -¿Qué harías sin mi?_

_- Muchas cosas de hecho –no era capaz de sonreír por la situación en la que se encontraba, pero si ella quería luchar a su lado él no era nadie para detenerla –ahora a la izquierda_

_- Entendido_

_Ambos hacían un buen equipo, pero él no quería ver a su pequeña prima tan involucrada en aquella egoísta guerra, pero no podía hacer nada, también a lo lejos veía a su amada castaña atacar con flechas a sus enemigos, era como poesía hecha luchadora, tan fuete… tal vez era su amor que quemaba tan fuerte por dentro que la hacía querer acabar con todos esos desgraciados que querían eliminar lo que la hacía tan feliz_

_Pero en ese momento el chico rubio lo vio todo, un tipo de cabello largo venia en su caballo a toda velocidad, se acercaba de una manera realmente peligrosa hacia la chica, Takeru no pudo soportarlo, se abalanzo contra todos para poder llegar hasta su amada antes de que aquel tipo llegara, lo peor es que ella ni siquiera se había percatado del peligro_

_- ¡HIKARIIIII CORRE! –el chico gritaba a todo pulmón pero ella simplemente no podía oírle, estaba demasiado concentrada con los enemigos al frente de ella_

_El no permitiría que la tocara, no dejaría que ella muriese antes que el bajo ninguna circunstancia, su corazón no lo soportaría, el hombre estaba mas y mas cerca de la chica, ya le faltaba poco menos de medio metro cuando alzo su espada y la castaña alcanzo a reaccionar volteando en su dirección, cerró los ojos esperando que al menos, todo pasara rápido. Pero vaya que paso rápido, el rubio se interpuso entre el hombre y su espada empujando a la chica hacia atrás, ella se salvo, pero él termino con aquella arma encerrada en su pecho, la chica no entendía lo que pasaba, tardo unos segundos en asimilarlo… el chico, aquel chico al que ella amaba como a nadie en el mundo, había muerto allí… por ella_

_- ¡TAKERU NO!_

Ambos se despertaron al mismo tiempo hiperventilando, se vieron a los ojos y se dieron cuenta sin decirse nada de que habían soñado lo mismo, y que ahora sabían cómo había terminado su antigua historia… asi que asi termino, peor que una película de barbaros. Ella no pudo soportarlo y se lanzo contra él abrazándolo por la cintura y escondiendo la cara en su pecho, sus ojos no podían contenerse, ella lloraba, lloraba como nunca lo había hecho en su vida:

- ¡Takeru todo fue mi culpa! ¡perdóname! ¡perdóname!

**:O se esperaban un capitulo asi? Díganme que no y sere feliz XD es que necesitaba el elemento tragedia para que quedara épico *-* asi que lo siento si los hice llorar o algo… aunque ustedes si me han hecho llorar! 2 comentarios? Q malos son! T.T en serio se pasan! Dejen hoy siiii? *-* please es q con eso me inspiro mas n.n**

**Y gracias a shaoran, juro que me muero de risa con lo que me dices jiji gracias en serio (k)**

**Hay los dejo hasta mmm el jueves o viernes n.n es q estoy en exámenes x.x bye!**

E**n el otro capitulo les compensare lo corto de este, promesa u.u**


	15. Chapter 15

La pequeña no sabía qué hacer, se sentía triste, culpable, inútil, todo al mismo tiempo ¡recordar era como vivirlo otra vez! Súbitamente sintió como fue que paso todo aquello… y como sus sentimientos afloraban en su pecho, no recordaba cuán grande era su cariño y acordarse de esa manera… simplemente su corazón no podía soportarlo, lo único de lo que se sentía capaz era llorar, no podía solucionar nada, pero al menos podía vaciar un poco la culpa de su alma. El por su parte no hallaba la manera de decirle que no la culpaba por nada, que eso ya había pasado, que no podían cambiar lo que ya paso y que podían ser felices ahora. Ella seguía sin poder verle la cara con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se sostenía al chico como si fuese su roca, a lo único que pudiera sostenerse

- Hikari te imploro que ya no llores mas… -el chico se calló, el también había llorado ya hace unos días por el mismo asunto pero no sabía la historia entera, aun asi no soportaba verla triste

- Yo… yo… -no podía parar, en su interior estaba hecha un lio, ni siquiera capaz de hablar con normalidad

- Por favor para, te ruego que pares –estaba exasperado, pero no podía mostrarlo en su exterior, ahora lo esencial era calmarla a ella –por favor, alza la cara ¿sí?

- No… yo… -aun seguía sollozando en las piernas del chico, él debía hacer algo ya, asi que con suavidad tomo su rostro entre sus manos y con lentitud hizo que ella lo mirara a la cara, tenía ya los ojos y la cara roja, sus mejillas estaban completamente mojadas

- No llores mas aquí estoy –él le sonrió con ternura mientas con su mano le limpiaba las lagrimas –me va a dar algo si sigues asi, ya todo paso

- Pero fue mi culpa, por mi culpa yo… -él le puso un dedo en los labios

- Nunca nada fue tu culpa, deja ya de lamentarte por algo que no pudimos controlar, de hecho te hago una promesa –le quito con lentitud el dedo de sus labios y ella no ahora no era capaz ni de hablar ni de seguir llorando –te prometo que hare que haya valido la pena tu tristeza, te prometo que serás feliz de ahora en adelante

- ¿Yo feliz? Pero si tu… -ella se detuvo a ver como él le hacia una súplica con su mirada, asi que suspiro y asintió –te tomo la palabra entonces

- Gracias –sintió un gran alivio al ver que por fin había parado de llorar, eso era lo último que él quería, odiaba verla triste, no le gustaba ver lagrimas en aquellos ojos de chocolate que tanta luz le daban a su día –entonces, empecemos por hacer recuerdos nuevos

- ¿Re… recuerdos nuevos? –ella no entendió, pero el dejo de hablar para tomar sus rostro y atraerlo con delicadeza al de él, la chica cerró los ojos a sabiendas de lo que pasaría… pero había algo que ella no recordaba, que ambos estaban en la sala de su casa al lado de la puerta de entrada

- ¡Hikari traje unos hot dogs! Maldita sea te juro que odio al idiota de Ishida, no más porque toca el bajo se cree que… -y allí entrando con dos bolsas pequeñas (que dejo caer en el suelo apenas vio la escena en el sofá de su sala) estaba su hermano mayor, metiendo la pata como nunca en su vida

Ese día Taichi Yagami había pasado "un día de perros" no pudo ir a su amada practica de futbol por ir a hacer tarea en la casa del "Rubio A" quien en todo su estudio sobre alquenos y alcoholes solo estuvo hablando cháchara sobre música que a él le daba completamente igual, ahora llegaba a su casa, su amado recinto para encontrarse a su hermanita con la cara roja y mojada, demasiado cerca del "Rubio B", no era capaz de asimilar la información… enloquecería, sin duda allí mismo podría sufrir de un paro cardiaco

- ¿Qué hace… chiquillo… mi casa? –ni siquiera podía hablar como la gente normal, se limitaba a hablar como un nativo, sin artículos en sus frases

- Hablando ¿Qué más quieres que hagamos? –la pequeña se acomodo mejor en el sofá, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho, mientras que el chico no sabía que decir… estaba en la casa de ellos sin permiso de nadie y demasiado cerca de la hermana del susodicho

- Buenas… –el rubio miro el reloj, Santa madre de Dios eran las 10:30 p.m –Buenas noches Yagami-sempai… yo ya me iba, con su permiso –se levanto del sofá pero la pequeña lo sostuvo de la camisa para evitar que este avanzara mas

- Quédate… aun hay cosas que quiero decirte –ella lo miro con sus ojos llenos de ruego, el no podía negarse a esa mirada

- Pero Hikari…

- No señor, él se va, vamos a cenar tu –señalo a la chica –y yo, no hay comida para mas nadie y además es muy tarde para que traigas a tus amiguitos en la sala de esta casa

- Que falta de cortesía hermano –la chica se levanto del sillón aun sosteniendo la camisa del chico –pues si no es "en la sala de esta casa" nos vamos a mi cuarto, con tu permiso –empujo al chico totalmente dispuesta a llevarlo hacia su habitación, por lo que el castaño se puso aun más molesto

- NO SEÑOR ¿A TI QUE MOSCO TE PICO? ¡A TU HABITACION SE VAN SOBRE MI CADAVER! -se coloco con los brazos extendidos frente a la escalera que daba a las habitaciones y la chica alzo una ceja

- Bueno… ni en mi cuarto, ni en mi sala…. Muy bien, me voy al patio, al rato vuelvo –el rubio no era ni siquiera capaz de hablar, le daba mucha vergüenza toda la situación… pero la verdad seria un descaro total que él dijera algo, asi que era mejor callarse

- ¡Si en 15 minutos no estás aquí te iré a buscar entiendes! –la chica en respuesta soltó un gruñido y con su amado tras ella salieron de su casa al patio de los edificios

Allí tenían dos pequeños columpios y un tobogán, ella decidió sentarse en uno y balancearse lentamente, el se sentó en el que estaba a su lado, pero no se movió, ninguno dijo nada por unos minutos, estaban bañándose con el calor de la luna, por fin decidieron mirarse el uno al otro, y ella empezó a hablar

- Perdón por esa escena, no estaba preparada para la que vi

- Ya… no te preocupes –él le mostro una media sonrisa –supongo que no es para menos

- ¿A si?

- Si… yo hubiese estado igual si hubiese sido al revés –el dejo de mirarla y empezó a mirar a la luna –no podría juzgarte

- Ahora si te doy la razón –ella no podía dejar de mirarlo, ahora de perfil la luna bañaba su rostro, se veía tremendamente perfecto asi que de sus labios escapo un suspiro

- ¿Tienes sueño? –a eso la chica estallo en risas ¿no pensaba ya que había dormido lo suficiente?

- No, la verdad no –el volvió a mirarla, y esta vez a si se apareciera el mismísimo Papa él no se detendría, se acerco a la chica y ella lo hizo también, por fin revivieron lo que pasaron hace unos días… un beso que nadie podría quitarles, algo que venía desde el mismo fondo de su corazón

Ella atrajo más el rostro de él al suyo, este al darse cuenta de esto beso con más suavidad los labios de ella y la detuvo

- ¿Q… que pasa? –aun le fallaba la respiración, él la ponía a volar

- Hikari ¿te dije que quería enamorarte no es cierto?

- Si pero… si me enamoras mas es posible que mi corazón no lo soporte –él sonrió ante esa afirmación

- No lo creo, lo soportaras… pero no entiendes mi punto –el chico se coloco una mano en la sien, masajeándola, luego se le ocurrió una idea -¡Ya se! Mi hermano lo resuelve todo con una canción, asi que tal vez eso funcione

- ¿Me cantaras? ¿en serio? –la chica con una sonrisa se arrodillo en la grama esperando a que el empezara

- No es que lo haga bien… pero creo que con eso entenderías –él se sonrojo pero aun asi se sentó al frente de ella y empezó con todo lo que podía:

It's not in the way that you hold me  
it's not in the way you say you care  
it's not in the way you've been treating my friends  
it's not in the way that you stayed till the end  
it's not in the way you look or the things that you say that you'll do  
hold the line, love isn't always on time, oh oh oh  
hold the line, love isn't always on time, oh oh oh  
it's not in the words that you told me, girl  
it's not in the way you say you're mine, ooh  
it's not in the way that you came back to me  
it's not in the way that your love set me free  
it's not in the way you look or the things that you say that you'll do  
hold the line, love isn't always on time, oh oh oh  
hold the line, love isn't always on time, oh oh oh

it's not in the words that you told me  
it's not in the way you say you're mine, ooh  
it's not in the way that you came back to me  
it's not in the way that your love set me free  
it's not in the way you look or the things that you say that you'll do  
hold the line, love isn't always on time, oh oh oh  
hold the line, love isn't always on time, oh oh oh  
(love isn't always on time)  
hold the line, love isn't always on time  
(love isn't always, love isn't always on time)  
hold the line, love isn't always on time, love isn't always on time  
love isn't always on time, love isn't always on time, oh oh oh

- …¿No quieres ir rápido eso es lo que quieres decir verdad? –ella ya había oído esa canción, era muy vieja, pero entendía lo que significaba

- Exacto, quiero que me quieras por quien soy ahora, y yo quiero quererte por quien eres ahora… asi que hasta que no nos conozcamos por completo, te prometo enamorarte hasta que seas mi novia ¿Qué dices tú? –el corazón de ella estaba a punto de salirse ¿Cómo podía decir con tanta normalidad algo asi?

- Acepto… ¿pero eso en que nos convierte entonces? –él cerró los ojos como pensándolo, luego hablo

- … ¿Compañeros? –aquella palabra aparte de su evidente significado, en otros tiempos era sinónimo de confianza y tiempo, por lo que a ella le encanto

- Si, seamos compañeros –ella extendió su meñique y él el suyo, luego se sonrieron para acabar riendo

Recordaron la amenaza de Tai, por lo que con un abrazo (del cual no se querían separar) se despidieron mientras ella entraba a su casa, casi volaba de felicidad

- … Les di 5 minutos de mas, asi que agradece… en el micro esta tu hot dog, yo me largo a dormir –el castaño puso sus brazos tras su cabeza y camino al lado de su hermana, esta susurro por la bajo, tanto que él no pudo oírla

- Fueron 20 minutos? Yo sentí que pase una hora por fuera –y siguiendo su camino al microondas no podía quitarse la sonrisa de los labios

**Waa veamos si puedo resumirles todo lo que quiero decirles XD**

**Hoy fue EL MEJOR CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI VIDA! Estuve de friki como jamás lo había hecho omg! *O* en serio, Dios en mi ciudad están vendiendo manga kyaaaaaa! Hoy lo descubri en la librería y mi amiga y yo gritando como locas! XDD estoy TAN FELIZ! Por fin por fin algo bueno en este hueco**

**Kyaaaaaa gracias por sus comentarios, los lei a la noche y omg unos me hicieron morir de risa XDD pero los amo, a todos y cada uno de uds gracias por comentar, este fic hoy cumple un mes y 15 capitulos *-* no esta mal nwn**

**La canción q canta T.k se llama Hold the line es una canción BELLISIMA Y VIEJISIMA XD, la canta una banda llamado Toto, etto les dejo la traducción aquí al acabar**

**Los adoroooooooooo en serio que si nwn espero pronto dejarles claras dudas es q a veces no se me explicar Jajaja y si se preguntaban xq a veces le doy tanto resalte a mi rubio es q xq SOY MUJER! Asi que a todas nos gusta el romance no? XD, pero tratare de no ser tan melosa, honto ni XD**

**Ahora si la traducción de la canción nwn los veo al otro bye!**

**_No está en la manera en la que me abrazas_  
_No está en la manera en la que me dices que te preocupa_  
_No está en la manera en la que has tratado a mis amigos_  
_No está en la manera en la que te quedarás hasta el final_  
_No está en la manera en la que miras las cosas o_  
_Las cosas que dices que haces_**

**_Espera en la línea_  
_El amor no siempre llega a tiempo_**

**_No está en las palabras que me dices_  
_No está en la manera en la que dices que eres mía_  
_No está en la manera en la que regresaste a mí_  
_No está en la manera en la que tu amor me liberó_  
_No está en la manera enla que miras las cosas o_  
_Las cosas que dices que haces_**

**_Espera en la línea_  
_El amor no siempre llega a tiempo_**

**_No está en las palabras que me dices_  
_No está en la manera en la que dices que eres mía_  
_No está en la manera en la que regresaste a mí_  
_No está en la manera en la que tu amor me liberó_  
_No está en la manera en la que miras las cosas o_  
_Las cosas que dices que haces_**

**_Espera en la línea_  
_El amor no siempre llega a tiempo_**

**_No está en la manera en la que me abrazas_  
_No está en la manera en la que me haces sentir Veras_  
_Todo está en la manera en la que haces las cosas_  
_La manera en la que lo haces_  
_Tienes que esperar_  
_Esperar_**

**_Espera en la línea_  
_El amor no siempre llega a tiempo_  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Esa noche Hikari Yagami no pudo soñar nada, su mente estaba bloqueada y no entendía la razón exacta de porque ocurría tan extraño evento, pero en verdad no le importo, solo le importaba la cantidad de mariposas que sentía en su estomago cada vez que lo recordaba a él ¿enamorarla mas había dicho? Ese niño estaba loco, si eso llegaba a pasar a ella seguramente se le detendría el corazón, pero no importa, lo dejaría ser feliz, a ella le encantaba esa sensación, y luego también se acordó de algo que había leído hace mucho tiempo "El amor debe crecer cada día mas, de lo contrario sería muy aburrido"* asi que sonrió para su interior, tal vez eso era a lo que Takeru se refería.

En la mañana se porto como manso cordero frente a su hermano, detestaba verlo molesto y el hot dog que le había traído estaba delicioso, asi que se fue a su lado todo el camino a la escuela, este no le dijo nada pero se le notaba que ya no estaba tan molesto con ella, eso la alivio, al llegar a la preparatorio vio de nuevo a la prima de T.k, estaba hablando animadamente con este y con su hermano… rayos ella jamás se había detenido a ver a Yamato, y se dio cuenta de por qué Taichi lo odiaba tanto, media preparatoria se detenía a su lado simplemente para verlo… razones múltiples, tal vez fue la manera terriblemente sexy en la que estaba recostado sobre la pared, o la sonrisa que le dedicaba a la chica que se encontraba hablando frente a él, o simplemente el aura que explotaba a su alrededor, pero aquel era un chico totalmente cautivante. Ella se quedo simplemente en una esquina para observar la deliciosa escena humorística que se presentaría a continuación

Su hermano camino como energúmeno hacia la ubicación de los tres rubios con un paquete de hojas en sus manos, y ella podía ver que el intentaba ser lo mas ¿cortés? Posible

- Bu… Buenos días Ishida –le extendió las hojas y el chico las tomo –y a ti también buenos días –esta vez se dirigió a Takeru –hay esta mi parte del trabajo, bueno, fue un placer me voy…

- Espera Yagami –el mayor de los rubios lo detuvo al castaño por la camisa mientras todos se le quedaron viendo, incluida la chica que estaba ya a punto de reir del otro lado de la entrada –tenemos que revisarlos juntos hoy, hay que exponerlos

- ¿En seriooooo? –el castaño casi llora y volvió a mirarlo, señalando el camino al salón –vamos, mientras más rápida sea la tortura menos dolerá

- Que poca cortesía de tu parte –el chico lo siguió, y el castaño pensó que esa era la segunda vez que lo regañaban por esa razón –y mira ella es mi prima Catherine, estudia en otra escuela

- El castaño la miro de arriba abajo, le pareció supremamente linda y dulce como para dedicarle aquella cara de amargado que cargaba, asi que la cambio casi que instantáneamente por una sonrisa, allí Hikari no pudo soportarlo más y soltó una carcajada estruendosa que hizo que Takeru descubriera su posición, se despidió rápidamente de su hermano y dejo hablando a Catherine con Taichi, y salió corriendo a donde estaba la Yagami menor

- ¡Buenos días! –se inclino y beso la mejilla de ella, media escuela miro aquel gesto que no era muy normal… bueno, en nadie, asi que la chica se sonrojo

- Buenos días… emm… ¿te diste cuenta de que todos nos miran verdad? –ella sentía que su cara seguramente estaba roja, el rio divertido

- ¿Te molesta?

- Si, la verdad sí, no se me da eso de ser "el centro de atención"

- ¿Por qué no? Ese puesto no te quedaría mal, eres bonita asi que no importa –aquella frase no ayudo con el sonrojo de ella

- Bueno, gracias supongo –tenía que hacer algo para que dejaran de verla a ella y su color rojo ¿Qué mejor que jugar? Toco al chico del hombro y luego le grito -¡las traes! –salió riendo y corriendo al salón

- ¿Las que? –el chico cayó en cuenta dos segundos después -¡te voy a atrapar!

Ella daba vueltas a las columnas y el la perseguía, lo bueno, pensó ella para sí misma, es que ella también tenía habilidades físicas que fueron desarrolladas gracias a que era hermana del chico mas hiperactivo de todo Japón, eso implicaba correr por horas y jugar por la misma cantidad de tiempo, por lo que no era fácil para el rubio atraparla, era muy rápida y escurridiza. Él pudo alcanzarla cuando estaban ya en el salón, pero como siempre no pudo hacerlo normalmente, la tomo por la cintura y le dio vueltas de esa forma

- Waa ¡suéltame, bájame! –la chica lloraba de la risa mientras él seguía dándole vueltas

- ¡No quiero!

- Emm… chicos, estamos aquí –ambos escucharon una voz familiar, Yolei les hacía señas desde su asiento, a su lado estaban Ken y Daisuke como los ojos como platos ante la escena y tres de sus compañeros de salón, que estaban ocultándose tras unos libros para reírse cómodamente, el par de chicos no sabían si avergonzarse, desear que los tragara la tierra o simplemente salir de allí y volver al salón cuando lo hayan olvidado… si es que lo olvidaban

- Dis… Disculpen –Hikari paso un brazo tras su cabeza y se acerco a su asiento –es que este niño no controla sus impulsos primer mundistas

- ¿Impulsos qué? –el se echo a reír y se sentó junto a ella –te inventas unas cosas que ni tú crees

- No son inventos, es la verdad, te pasas –ella volteo la cara en señal de indignación, claramente jugando, él le siguió la corriente

- He ofendido a la señorita más correcta de la preparatoria de Odaiba, esto causara un gran bulto en mi corazón –empezó a secarse unas lagrimas falsas y ella le dio un empujón amistoso

- ¡Qué tonto eres!

- ¡Tú empezaste!

- Ya chicos ya, que tanta azúcar se los juro que va hacer que me de diabetes –el chico de googles estaba al lado de su mejor amigo, con cara de estar a punto de vomitar

- Lo que pasa es que nuestro querido Daisuke esta… -Ken le tapo la boca a su querida novia y esta lo miro extrañada

- Yolei, ahórrate los comentarios a esta hora de la mañana, te lo suplico

- Hay yo solo digo la verdad –este la soltó mientras ella seguía hablando –además ellos no tienen que ocultar nada, si lo son lo son y punto

- ¿Qué somos qué? –Hikari miro con ojos curiosos a su mejor amiga y esta alzo una ceja

- ¿Cómo que son qué? ¡pues ustedes saben que son!

- Compañeros –dijo el rubio mirando a la pelimorada, esta lo miro con ojos como platos

- ¿Qué son qué?

- Que somos compañeros ¿ustedes que piensan que somos?

- Eh… dan impresión de cualquier cosa, menos de "compañeros" –Daisuke hizo unas comillas con sus dedos al decir aquella palabra, Ken ocultaba su rostro bajo un cuaderno, sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría la tercera guerra mundial

- ¿En serio? Quien lo diría –el rubio le dedico una sonrisa de satisfacción al pelirrojo, quien volteo a mirar su libro de matemática, las chicas no querían meterse en cosas raras asi que hablaban entre ellas

- ¿Qué onda con Daisuke?

- Tiene la palabra con C –Hikari enrojeció y Yolei suspiro -¿en serio no te habías dado cuenta?

- Emmm no –la castaña rio con preocupación y su amiga volvió a suspirar

- Hay que ver que eres lenta con algunas cosas mujer

- No importa, ya se le pasara –el salón se había llenado en poco tiempo, asi que el profesor entro al salón y la clase empezó, no hablo con su chico en toda su clase, pero aquella sonrisa de satisfacción no se borro de su cara en toda la mañana, ella no sabía si pensar que era exceso de confianza o que le gustaba sobresalir, aun asi pensaba que le sentaba de maravilla aquella expresión en su rostro

…

Los lunes son siempre una lata, nadie quiere ir y son totalmente deprimentes mas si tienes clases todo el día, esa fue la primera conclusión de la chica al acabar su clase de historia e irse a su clase de gimnasia, al menos había pasado el recreo con él

Flashback

- Te cambio mis bollos por tus onigiris

- Hecho

Ambos estaban repartiéndose su desayuno entre los dos, bajo la mirada escéptica de sus amigos, era mejor que se intercambiaran la comida, al parecer se iban a cambiar todo por todo, ellos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice, ahora ambos estaban dándose a la tarea de disimular, al fin y al cabo aun son compañeros

- ¿Qué hiciste el sábado Takaishi? –la pelimorada pregunto mientras comía el dulce de higo que Ken le había regalado

- Emm ayudar a mi hermano con su práctica de música, también hice eso el domingo –el rubio suspiro con un aura depresiva, mientras Hikari le daba palmaditas en la espalda

- Mi hermana no hace más que elogiar a tu hermano en casa _"Ishida-san hizo esto, Ishida-san hizo aquello, kyaaa es tan lindo y talentoso" _–Daisuke imitaba la voz chillona de su hermana mayor mientras todos reían, empezaba a sentir empatía por Takeru, porque sabía lo lata que era ser molestado por sus mayores –Te lo juro que es una pesadilla

- Ya veo, asi que la lista de los enemigos de mi hermano se incrementa –Takeru miro a Daisuke con una mirada cómplice y este empezó a reír –armaremos el club en pro de los hermanos menores, para que ya nos dejen en paz

- Yo secundo esa moción –dijo Hikari alzando la mano y feliz de que su chico y su mejor amigo se llevaran mejor

- ¡Yo también! –grito Yolei alzando la mano comiendo aun su dulce

- Me uno claro que si yo también –Ken a su lado comía fastidiado un yogurt, la idea le pareció divertida y los cinco empezaron a reír

Ya la poca confianza que Daisuke le había tomado a Takeru se esfumo cuando vio que el Hikari iban tomados del meñique hacia al salón, celos, desgraciados celos, sus dos amigos atrás simplemente rezaban por la salud mental de su estimado futbolista amigo

Fin de flashback

Al llegar a la cancha se dio cuenta de que la entrenadora no vino, hacia que salió directo a ver si podía mirar a Takeru entrenar básquet, pero cuando salió de la cancha visualizo a una pequeña rubia cruzada de brazos sobre una columna, ella se acerco a la castaña y la miro con seriedad

- Buenas tardes Catherine ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a hablar contigo de un asunto importante, ¿podemos?

***eso lo saque de un manga de clamp llamado 20 mesho ni onegai (el ladrón de las mil caras, mas fácil XD) kyaaa es tan tierno, deberían buscarlo *-***

**:O que le dirá la Catherine a mi heroína hermosa Hikari? Quien sabe… obvio yo sé yo lo escribo XDD pero hay les dejo la duda hasta el otro :P**

**No he escrito tan seguido como antes xq he estado en exámenes de kk ¬¬ al menos Sali bien en morfología, ingles y lengua *O* en nutrición no tanto y en psicología… no quiero hablar de eso XDD**

**Well gracias por comentar! Sigan haciéndolo nee? Vamos a ver si dejo esto asi o lo vuelvo mas ciencia ficción, quien sabe todo depende XD, hay los dejo chau :P**


	17. Chapter 17

La castaña estaba claramente sorprendida, jamás se imagino que aquella chica rubia tuviese que hablar algo seriamente con ella y menos con esa cara que puso, paso saliva y de repente recordó el sueño del otro día en el que ella y T.k estaban en la sala de su casa, esa chica salía luchando al lado de él, pero no podía ser que ella también supiera de eso ¿o sí? Todo a ella le parecía muy extraño, la llevo al patio cerca de la piscina del equipo de natación, allí nadie se aparecería a molestar

- Hikari ¿te imaginas de que te quiero hablar?

- No, la verdad no –la rubia suspiro

- Pues… he notado que le gustas a T.k y… eso me preocupa

- ¿En serio? –ella sabía por dónde trataba de ir, pero era mejor hacerse la desentendida – ¿y qué pasa con eso?

- Esto podrá sonar raro, pero creo que no es bueno para él estar contigo –la chica se masajeo la cabeza tratando de explicarlo –no sé cómo decírtelo, pero he soñado cosas… ya sé que solo son sueños pero han sido cosas tan horribles que ya me tienen mortificada

- ¿Qué has soñado? –a Hikari le costaba creer que aquella chica también pudiese recordarlo todo, aquello no podía ser, si eso pasaba cabria la posibilidad de que todos lo recordaran

- Es estúpido, no sé ni porque te estoy diciendo esto, creo que estoy enloqueciendo, tu eres una chica muy dulce y se ve que eres buena persona y también bonita, mi primo esta en todo su derecho de enamorarse de ti, y yo solo pienso en las cosas que sueño soy tan tonta

- No digas eso –la castaña se alivio un poco pensando que tal vez era que aquella chica sentía un odio natural hacia ella, ya al saber que no era asi bajo un poco la guardia –Catherine ¿dime que has soñado si?

- Pues… soñé que mi primo –de los ojos de la chica empezaban a salir unas pequeñas lagrimas –soñé que lo mataban tratando de protegerte, y nadie pudo hacer nada por él… y me da mucho coraje

- Ya veo ¿eso es todo? –Hikari se inclino hacia ella y empezó a secar sus lagrimas, sentía empatía por ella, a ella tampoco le gustaría soñar ese tipo de cosas con sus seres queridos

- ¿Te parece poco? –la rubia retiro sutilmente la mano de Hikari de su cara y la miro a los ojos –sí, eso fue todo

- Ya veo… sabes, creo que entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero pongámoslo de esta forma ¿fue solo un sueño si? Esas cosas no pasarían en momentos como ahora, si es que ya paso antes, yo no permitiría que eso pasara…

- ¿A ti te gusta Takeru? –se lo solto sin anestesia, la chica enrojeció y solo fue capaz de asentir –ya veo, entonces supongo que solo estoy siendo una molestia con mis estupideces, lo siento

- Claro que no eres una molestia –la castaña sonrió –todos queremos siempre proteger a los que queremos, eso no son tonterías

- Entonces ¿me prometes algo?

- Bueno, depende de que sea

- Mmm… ya sé que tu eres la chica y todo el rollo pero –la rubia se mordió los labios pero luego se lo dijo -¿Protegerías a Takeru?

- ¿Eh?

- Es que, si quieres estar con él no le hagas daño, él se ve fuerte pero la verdad hay muchas cosas que le duelen y es muy sensible a ellas por eso… si algún día se quisieran de _esa _forma protégelo ¿sí?

- Entiendo, sabes cuando dos personas se quieren deben protegerse entre sí, en eso se basa el amor aparte del gusto, está bien, te lo prometo

- ¡Gracias! –ambas se sonrieron –perdón por quitarte tu tiempo con cosas tan absurdas

- Ya te dije que no hay problema, eras una buena niña Catherine-chan

- Eso intento –ella rio –sabes deberías venir a comer con nosotros, como a mí me tienen internada en escuela de chicas solo me dejan salir los fines de semana a casa de mis primos y ellos hacen unas comidas deliciosas –la chica empezó a hacer caras de felicidad y la morena empezó a reír -¡le diré a T.k que te invite este fin de semana a comer con nosotros! Anda di que si

- ¿Ir a su casa?... no lo sé, me da pena

- ¡Hay como crees! Ya verás que te divertirás –la rubia miro su reloj y se sobresalto – ¡ya casi es mi toque de queda! Luego hablamos Hikari-chan ¡ou revoir!

- ¡Ou revoir! –la chica le grito y casi le salió la pronunciación perfecta mientras que la otra salía corriendo de la escuela, al final de todo terminaría aprendiendo francés si seguía metida con el trió de rubios, aunque no sería tan mala idea después de todo

Hikari sonrió en su interior ¿Quién le diría que esas cosas pasan? Era bastante raro, pero no podía pensar mucho en eso porque la haría sentir mal y pues eso no era algo que ella necesitara en esos momentos, vio su reloj y se dio cuenta de que si se apresuraba podría ver a Takeru jugando ¡no lo había visto desde el día de las audiciones! Asi que salió corriendo a la cancha de básquet esperando llegar a tiempo. Y si lo hizo… y se sorprendió al ver lo que pasaba

Como esperaba, el lo hacía absolutamente fenomenal, casi daba miedo el modo en el que se veía tan listo y calculador al mismo tiempo, ella estaba realmente asombrada y se sentó donde él no pudiera verla para después darle una sorpresa, se sorprendió al ver que había un grupo de tontitas que gritaban su nombre… y otras cosas, se rio por lo bajo, siempre aquello pasaba, su hermano también tuvo un grupo de tontitas asi una vez (y como aprovechaba ese niño de eso, Sora tenía que bajarle los humos) hasta Ken y Daisuke también lo llegaron a tener, era tonto, pero siempre hay tipas asi, lo mejor del caso es que el rubio hacia caso omiso de ellas y eso que ni siquiera se había percatado de que Hikari estaba allí, eso la hizo sonreír en su interior y sentirse realmente única… estúpidas mariposas

Lo vio salir aun con su toalla en los hombros y bebiendo un poco de agua fría, se acerco a él y lo abrazo por detrás

- ¿Adivina quién soy?

- Mmm… no lo sé, pero deduzco que eres la chica más linda de la preparatoria ¿no?

- Deduces bien –ella se bajo y se puso frente a él –buenas tardes chico basquetbolista

- ¿Y ese milagro de que estas libre a esta hora?

- No hubo practica –la chica hizo un puchero y él paso una mano por su cabello, despeinándola

- Ya veo… no te vi ¿estuviste aquí? –el chico tomo su botella y siguió bebiendo

- No, bueno si estuve los últimos 10 minutos pero… antes estuve hablando con Catherine –T.k se atraganto con el agua y empezó a toser, ella lo iba a ayudar pero después pudo hablar

- ¿Con Catherine? ¿Sobre qué?... ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? Si se sigue escapando la van a castigar, esa niña

- Emmm sobre cosas de mujeres, no seas tan duro con ella –el alzo una ceja y suspiro –ya deja asi hombre, deja asi

- Si como quieras… ¿Qué quieres hacer? –se quito la toalla del cuello y se seco el cabello, ella rio, se vio muy gracioso

No sé, estoy abierta a ideas

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que tampoco puedo quedarme mucho en la calle, mi hermano quiere que lo ayude con su estúpida cartelera "Takeru tú tienes más creatividad no me dejes morir" –el chico imitaba la voz de su hermano con un dejo de pesadez que le provoco risa a la chica, pero a ella se le ocurrió una idea

- ¿Qué tal si me llevas a tu casa y los ayudo?

- ¿Eh? ¡No como crees! Eso sería quitarte tu tiempo y esfuerzo…

- Para nada, me gustan esas cosas, anda déjame no seas tonto ¿sí?

- Bueno… pero hay una cosa que debo advertirte –él se paro con una cara totalmente seria frente a ella, y en seguida se preocupo

- ¿Qué pasa T.k?

- En ese apartamento vivimos Matt y yo solos, a veces Catherine va algunos fines de semana pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Esta horrible, vivimos dos hombres ¿entiendes? Por lo que… pues… ¿me explico?

- ¿Parece un chiquero?

- … Algo asi –el paso una mano por detrás de su cabeza y ella se rio y le dio un golpecito en el hombro

- Me habías asustado pensé que era otra cosa, no te preocupes, yo soy una valiente que ha entrado al área de peligro ambiental conocida como la habitación de Taichi Yagami, sobreviviré

- Bueno, si tú dices te creo –la tomo de la mano y se fueron caminando hacia el subterráneo con destino a la casa de ambos rubios, seguro que, por asi decirlo, sería una aventura interesante

**Kyaaaaaaaaaa como me interrumpieron al escribir esto joder! ¬¬ a cada rato me llamaba mi mama o mi papá y naaah q flojera ewé pss ni modo asi es la vida, etto creo que esta semana me tardare un poquito en actualizar porq el viernes es mi examen más importante de semestre TwT tengo nervios y debo estudiar mucho, aun asi díganme su opinión eh! No sean malucos u.u y hay otro fic bien cute q ando escribiendo sobre las chicas de digimon y ya publique el cap de Kari XD seguro les gustara por si lo quieren leer ^^ yo me despido, se me comen todas sus frutas, verduras y lo que necesitan para crecer sanos y fuertes :D jajajajaja bye! XD**


	18. Chapter 18

El trayecto el subterráneo era relativamente largo, pero la chica identifico el lugar, realmente no Vivian muy lejos pero por lo general le tren daba vuelta completa por ese sector y por eso tardaba más de lo normal, en ese momento entendía el miedo de cualquier nuevo en la ciudad a perderse, sentía que ella misma que conocía la ciudad podía extraviarse, ese sector no lo conocía muy bien, aquel lugar era calificado por su hermano mayor como "el cuchitril de los ricos"

Ante ella se abrían casas y mas casas al estilo Europeo ¡Todas eran bellísimas! ¿A qué clase de lugar la había traído?

- ¿Vez el edificio que está allí en la esquina? –el rubio saco de su ensimismamiento a la chica quien veía todas aquellas mansiones, ella giro la cabeza hacia la dirección que él le indicaba, había un edificio color pastel con ventanales enormes de cuatro paneles, cada uno con un diferente color, parecía una obra de arte tamaño gigante

- Si

- Bueno, yo vivo en el segundo piso –el chico la tomo de la mano y la guio hacia allá -¿vamos?

- ¡Vamos!

Corrieron hasta el edificio, afuera habían muchos intercomunicadores, ella se pregunto cuál de todos sería la de su casa, aunque obviamente el chico tenia la llave del portón… que más que un portón parecía un portal, la reja tenia forma de ángeles, a ella le dio risa la ironía del asunto. Subieron al segundo piso por unas lindas escaleras de madera y el chico lo pensó dos veces antes de abrir la puerta

- Ya te dije que no me importa que este desordenado T.k, abre la puerta –el volteo a verla, suspiro y luego abrió

No estaba _tan_ mal, bueno no para como ella se hubiese imaginado, si había una pila de platos sin lavar y el suelo estaba un poco sucio… pero de resto era un lugar habitable, por no decir también lo lindo que era, por fin vio de cerca el ventanal de colores pero no pudo apreciar que tal se vería ya que era de noche, aun asi se veía realmente lindo, sin contar lo acogedor del lugar y la cantidad de pinturas en las paredes… le fascino

- Matt ya llegue –el chico hablo e inmediatamente su hermano salió de la sala aun con un delantal puesto a abrazarlo

- ¡Por fin llegas! Mira hice la cena para que me ayudes con… -él de inmediato se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica que se hallaba viendo los cuadros, en ese momento soltó a su hermano y se quito rápidamente el delantal –¿Kari? ¡T.k como te atreves a traer a esta casa a una chica, mira en la condición que esta!

- Ella insistió…

- Buenas noches –Hikari fue en dirección de ambos sonriéndole –vine a ayudarle con su cartelera entre tres es más rápido ¿no cree?

- Hay no tenias porque tomarte la molestia –el mayor le sonrió y le profirió un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano –seguro este fue a quejarse contigo, tenía que ser tonto

- ¡No! Es que no es nada en serio –ella hablo antes de que T.k fuera capaz de ir a golpear a su hermano también –no tenemos tarea y a mí me gusta ayudar

- Con razón tu hermano siempre habla tan bien de ti, eres un ángel Hikari –él se inclino frente a la chica y beso su mano, ella empezó a reír nerviosa

- No…si yo…

- Bueno ya –el menor los separo a los dos y empujo a su hermano a la sala –vamos a hacer lo nuestro, anden

- Ya, pero no te pongas celoso –el mayor se burlo de él y Takeru empezó a decir cosas incomprensibles mientras enrojecía, Hikari no pudo hacer nada más que reír ante la escena vista

La verdad no estaba tan difícil, era una cartelera sobre informática asi que recortaron la información en fichas y las pegaron, y claro, ella la adorno, ese es el don especial de las mujeres para que las cosas no queden frías e insípidas, como Hikari se imagino terminaron temprano, asi que ya acabando empezaron a hablar sobre… un poco de todo, los conocía hace mes y medio pero los sentía como amigos de toda su vida

- Oye, creo que el que estés aquí no me ayudara en nada a que tu hermano deje de odiarme –el mayor bajo la cara mientras pegaba la ultima letra

- ¿Eso piensas? El es un necio pero ya verás que no te odiara por siempre, de hecho ya no habla tan mal de ti, pasaste de ser llamado "El rubio A" a ser simplemente Yamato, esta semana cuando hablo de ti ya no uso apodos

- ¿Usaba apodos conmigo? –el chico se levanto mientras iba a la cocina por la cena que había hecho –_cet imbécile arrogant_

- ¿Qué dijo? –Kari quedo con la intriga mientras quedo a solas con T.k en la sala, este empezó a reír

- No quieres saber, mejor deja asi… pero ¿sabes qué? Creo que adoptare ese apodo, ahora lo llamare "_Une blonde", _tu hermano se oye interesante, creo que tratare de hacerme su amigo

- Si te juntas con él muchas cosas cambiarían, aparte a ti te llama "El rubio B" asi que también te costara –el chico alzo una ceja mientras ella reía

- No importa, hay muchas cosas que aun no sabes, yo tengo un encanto natural –él alzo el mentón en tono altivo y ella tomo un cojín del sofá y se lo lanzo a la cara

- ¿Ahora resultas que te pondrás en plan de príncipe encantador? ¡Engreído! –se puso al lado de él y alzo sus puños en tono de broma –resulta y pasa que soy una Yagami, y los Yagamis odiamos a los engreídos ¿quieres pelear?

- Si insistes –él coloco una mirada desafiante y se levanto colocando sus puños al frente -¡muéstrame que tienes entonces Yagami!

Ella se lanzo encima de él y empezó a despeinarlo mientras él le dio vueltas, cuando lo soltó empezaron a reír, en ese momento Matt entro dejando una bandeja en la mesa y empezó a aplaudirlos, ambos enrojecieron

- ¡Bravo! ¿saben qué? Lo que se dijeron ustedes fue exactamente lo que Taichi y yo nos dijimos el día que peleamos ¿él se los dijo?

- ¿Viste toda la escena? –Matt asintió y Hikari suspiro –no Tai no me habla sobre eso, pero me imagine que sería algo asi, él odia a los que cree que son engreídos, yo también supongo que es de familia

- ¿Osea que nos odias? –el menor hizo ademan de ponerse a llorar mientras ella le dio un golpe cariñoso en el hombro

- ¿Tú crees que eres engreído? –ella alzo una ceja –si ustedes fuesen engreídos no nos hablarían, nos creerían inferiores, no seriamos amigos y JAMAS hubiesen aceptado mi ayuda, asi que no lo son, para nada

Ambos hermanos se miraron a la cara y se tornaron ligeramente rojos, aquella chica era realmente lista e increíblemente adorable, ahora con más insistencia Matt la llevo a la mesa a comer, se alegraba de que su hermanito hubiese conseguido una chica tan perfecta en aquel lugar, parecía increíble de creer. A Hikari se le hizo agua la boca nada mas con ver la comida, eran unos bollos amarillos que tenían olor a queso, al lado tenía una especie de nata y en los vasos había merengada de fresa

- ¡Matt no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto otra veeeeeeeeeez! –antes de terminar la frase Takeru sintió otro golpe de su hermano en la cabeza

- ¡Pues a la próxima llega temprano y cocina tú! ¡_exigeantes brat_!

- Pero si se ve delicioso ¡que aproveche! –la chica no había merendado y estaba realmente hambrienta, asi que antes de que ellos dos se pusieran a pelear comenzó a comer… sabia igual de delicioso como olía, definitivamente tendría que tomar a Matt como su profesor de cocina, con razón su hermano jamás cocinaba cuando llegaba de casa de ellos… y sintió como si lo invocara con el pensamiento, el teléfono de ella empezó a sonar mientras los chicos se calmaban y empezaron a comer -¿Diga?

_- ¿Hikari dónde demonios estas?_ –su voz sonaba furica, ella se había olvidado de avisarle nada sobre su paradero

- A… Hola Tai… estoy en casa de Takeru

_- ¿QUEEEEE? ¿EN CASA DE QUIEN?_ –ella sabía que esa sería más o menos su reacción –_espérame allá ya voy a buscarte_

- Espera no es necesario… -el colgó antes de que ella pudiera replicar algo, ese tonto

- Por lo que creo, va a venir el _imbécile arrogant _ a buscarte ¿no es asi? –Matt pregunto mientras comía de su cena

- Si, crees bien –ella suspiro –asi es él, y más ahora que no confía mucho en ustedes

- Entonces creo que me tocara desarrollar mi plan –T.k hablo mas para si que para los demás, eso los dejo reflexionando ¿Qué clase de cosas podrían pasar por la cabeza de ese chico? Ese hasta ahora, sería un gran misterio

**¿Saben que es triste? Entrar en deviantart y no conseguir cosplays bonitos de T.k y Kari**

**¿Saben que es triste? Entrar aquí y ver 3 reviews T.T ¡Malvados!**

**Asi que como verán, estoy triste uwu, háganme feliz nee? Esta semana fue muy rara, me la pase de feliz a deprimida y eso es muy extraño ._. aunque mañana veré Harry Potter asi que ya estoy más o menos feliz *-* y cambiaron mi examen wiiiiiiiiiiiiii soy feliz xD asi que los veré creo que el domingo otro cap siii x3 ya me imagino la escena que se armara en casa de los pobres francesitos D: Jajaja bye! XD**

**P.s: supongo que se imaginan que significa **_**imbécile arrogant XD y exigeantes brat significa mocoso exigente (es que asi son a veces los hermanitos menores joder, y uno que a duras penas cocina exigen ¬¬ Jajaja)**_


	19. Chapter 19

Acto seguido, el rubio menor salió como cohete al baño sin mediar palabra, Hikari sintió algo moviéndose en su interior que le gritaba una señal de alarma… no creía que fuese por lo que sea que intentara hacer el chico para "ganarse" a su hermano, sino como si algo se avecinara, debió notarse en su cara porque el mayor puso su mano en el hombro de ella

- Tranquila, ese no es capaz de hacer algo demasiado extremo, ese no es su estilo –le guiño un ojo y ella sonrió, no quería preocuparlo por tonterías que ni ella misma entendía

- Si lo sé, además no es como si fuese necesario… -en ese momento fue interrumpida por el sonar del intercomunicador –ya llego el león

- Yo contesto –el mayor se acerco al comunicador y contesto el incesante sonido -¿Quién es?

- Ishida abre la puerta –ni siquiera se molesto en presentarse, no era necesario

- ¿Y las palabras mágicas? No que mala educación

- Que abras… la maldita puerta ya –se podía percibir la rabia del chico a través de su voz, tanto que hasta Yamato se asusto

- Voy, que carácter –antes de bajar a la reja se dirigió a la chica –tu quédate aquí, hare que el tonto ese suba

Ella asintió y vio con admiración el acto de valor que suponía para el muchacho enfrentarse a un iracundo Taichi Yagami él solo. En ese instante salió Takeru del baño, se había cambiado de zapatos por unos guayos y se puso una cinta deportiva en el cabello ¿Qué demonios? Hikari no sabía si reírse o pensar que se veía adorable, pero no fue capaz de expresar su opinión debido al ruido procedente de la escalera

- ¿Y comió? ¿Qué comió? ¿A qué hora llego? ¿Qué han hecho? ¿Por qué con que ella? ¿Te golpeo ahora o espero a estar en frente de ella para que vea lo que pasara cada que ella escoja estar con un chico sin mi consentimiento?

- Si, Enrollado parmesano, a eso de las 7, me ayudo con una tarea es una chica adorable, yo no le dije a mi hermano que la trajera él dijo que ella quería venir, tu escoge a mi me da igual

- ¡No te pases de listo conmigo!

- ¡Pero si es la verdad _imbecilé_!

- ¿¡Como me llamaste!

- ¡No peleen! –la chica salió a separarlos justo a tiempo –Taichi estoy aquí por voluntad propia, gracias por la preocupación, gracias por la innecesaria preocupación

- ¿Lo ayudaste con su tarea? ¡no me ayudas con la mía! –el chico la miro y ella alzo una ceja

- ¿Más ayuda de la que te dan Koushiro y Sora? Estás loco ¿crees que soy ciega o qué?

- Bueno si… pero aun asi –él moreno no sabía que decir –como sea ¡vámonos de aquí!

- Taichi espera…

- ¡Yagami-san! –el menor de los chicos salió del departamento con una sonrisa que podría iluminar completa la ciudad de Tokyo, los tres que estaban fuera quedaron con los ojos como plato –por favor espérese y cene con nosotros, le guardamos un poco ¿es su favorito verdad?

- ¿Eh? ¿Favorito? ¿Cuántas veces ha comido mi hermano aquí? –ahora era el turno de la chica para hacer las preguntas, el moreno suspiro

- Me pase prácticamente todo el idiota mes metido aquí, debo admitir que al menos no me dejaron morir de hambre

- Entonces por favor pase ¿Cuál es la prisa? Bueno si es tarde… pero no importa, es inicio de semana ¿los inicios siempre deben ser buenos cierto? –el pequeño prácticamente arrastro a un Taichi completamente fuera de lugar hacia al comedor de su sala –ande, coma por favor

- Emm… ¿Esto no tiene veneno verdad? –su hermana lo fulmino con la mirada, le hubiese pegado seguramente de no haber estado en presencia de Takeru

- Siempre que vienes haces la misma pregunta ¿has salido alguna vez envenenado de aquí?

- Pues mejor no entremos en detalles –Tai tomo el tenedor y le dio una probada a su bollito –Dios no puedo creer que me deje seducir tan miserablemente

- Es la comida francesa –Hikari se sentó al lado de su hermano ya un poco más relajada –tiene un ¿Cómo lo llaman ustedes? _¿yo no se cua?_

- Si algo asi, y eso que nos somos chefs, de hecho a duras penas sobrevivimos –se notaba como la tensión del ambiente bajaba considerablemente al punto de que ambos rubios se sentaron en la mesa, el menor aun con aquella sonrisa que estaba llegando a perturbar a la chica

- ¡Ke mentirra taf gande a durraz penz sovrefifimos nzotros! –Tai hablaba con la boca llena y esta vez su hermana no lo soporto y le propicio un pisotón por debajo de la mesa, este termino de tragar y se disculpo mientras ella suspiraba

- Bien ahora que estamos aquí, barriga llena corazón contento y todo el rollo –el menor se levanto y empezó a hablar -¿estamos bien verdad? ¿verdad que si?

- Define "bien"-el castaño hizo unas comillas con sus dedos y su hermana le dedico una mirada tan mordaz que hasta el mismo se asusto –sí, estamos bien, tregua declarada

- ¡Qué bueno! Entonces asi puedo hablar como se debe –Takeru hizo ademan de aclararse la garganta y prosiguió –se acerca el Halloween, de hecho es un par de días, quería invitar a Hikari a la fiesta pues vera, ella se ha vuelto una amiga muy apreciada por mi persona, y con el tiempo podría que…

- Waaa –era mucha información para la chica que de repente se coloco de un rojo carmesí -¡Deja asi por Dios!

- Lo siento, hable de mas pero de donde yo vengo las cosas son asi ¿verdad? –el chico miro a su hermano y este le guiño un ojo correspondiendo a su actitud

- ¡Si pero mira! –la chica señalo a su hermano que aun tenía una cara de total estupefacción -¡puede que le haya dado un paro respiratorio! ¡Tai, Tai!

- Ya ¡Ya! –el se levanto para que su hermana dejara de sacudirlo -¿baile? ¿la quieres? ¿invitación? ¿amigos con derecho?

- ¿Quién hablo de amigos con derecho? –la chica ahora si se enojo y de ella salía un aura completamente extraña, casi negra, al único quien no le dio miedo fue a T.k

- No es que yo… vengo acá me dan comida y luego me dicen estas cosas ¿Qué quieres que piense? –el chico se sobaba las sienes con los dedos -Hikari vámonos mañana hay practica y estoy cansado por amor a Dios

- Bueno… entonces hasta otro día muchachos –ella se inclino para despedirse pero el menor la detuvo

- Ehh ¿y qué pasa con tu respuesta?

- A ¡Claro que voy! Eso es obvio –ella le sonrió y su hermano estuvo a punto de replicar pero no se lo permitió -¡no acepto objeciones!

- Si tu, anda pues a tu baile de Halloween, que importa la opinión de tu hermano –el chico suspiro y le extendió un suéter a ella –ahora si en serio, son los 11, vámonos

- Tienes razón, hasta mañana Yama… -la chica no fue capaz de acabar de interrumpir, la puerta del apartamento se cerró con violencia debido a un fuerte temblor, los cuatro chicos cayeron al suelo mientras las luces se encendían y se apagaban, ella asustada se abrazo fuertemente a T.k y quedaron en una esquina mientras sus hermanos se sostenían a la mesa del comedor

No podían hacer nada, varios cuadros cayeron al suelo y el temblor no cesaba, los bombillos de la sala explotaron mientras los del cuarto, el baño y la cocina seguían encendiéndose y apagándose, cuando estos explotaron el temblor ceso y ambos pudieron levantarse del suelo, mientras los mayores se miraron las caras hasta que pudieron reaccionar

- ¡Salgamos! –Matt grito y todos obedecieron, al llegar a la reja vieron a una señora entrando tranquilamente con una bolsa de mercado, no parecía alterada en lo absoluto

- ¿Señora está bien? ¿no sintió nada? –el rubio menor se sentía un poco idiota al preguntar eso ¿Quién no sentiría semejante temblor?

- ¿Tembló? ¿Cuándo? –la señora lo miro desconcertada y los otros chicos se miraron a la cara más desconcertados aun –no he sentido nada, debe ser tu imaginación pequeño

- Pero… -no le dejo decir más y esta se fue tranquilamente a su apartamento

A decir verdad era muy extraño, dentro de las demás casas se oía ruido normal y nadie había abierto la puerta para salir en cuanto pudiese, no podía ser posible que solo ellos lo sintieran ¡eso era ridículo! Pero al parecer esa era la realidad, Tai se torno de todos los colores, tomo a su hermana que aun estaba estupefacta y se fueron del edificio incapaces ninguno de los dos de mediar palabra

**¡Buenas! Había dicho que domingo pero XP gomene, aproveche el fin de semana para dormir (que ya me hacía falta XD) y estudiar (que también me hacía falta jaja) asi que por más que quisiera escribir no podía, tenía ocupación y flojera, en las palabras de mi amiga la polla: que terrible Jajaja**

**Well well ¿que mas? Ando por acá en el youtube viendo videos bn happy, hay unos tan lindos *-* lástima que no les puedo dejar enlaces acá e.e luego les dejare nombres a ver si les salen x)**

**Waa la parte de acción hai (H) yo amo escribir estas cosas, haber que mas me sale cuando mi amigaza la inspiración vuelva (la baka esa que se va y vuelve al tiempo o cuando no la quiero e.e)**

**Waa dejen reviews malucos T.T yo me seguiré dando mi vuelta por aquí y youtube Jajaja ja nee!**


	20. Chapter 20

Los hermanos Yagami no se miraron ni se hablaron durante todo el trayecto de la casa de los rubios a la suya, la verdad es que ambos entendian de que no sabrían sobre que hablar… bueno, más bien tendrían mucho de qué hablar, pero como cada cabeza es un mundo era mejor quedarse callados a pasar toda la noche yendo de aquí para allá con ideas especulativas de que rayos había pasado en aquella casa, y sobre todo, de porque les había pasado a ellos.

La chica estaba hecha un desastre, al llegar salió corriendo a su habitación y se tiro en su cama cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo y con su teléfono en la otra mano, dudando en si llamarle o no "¿Será que está bien? ¿Y si lo llamo para saber como esta? ¿Y si volvió a pasar?" miles y miles de ideas le pasaban por la mente, pero ella simplemente no podía dormir… ni siquiera estar encerrada en su cuarto le hacía bien, se sentía aprisionada y asustada por sus cuatro paredes y el techo… ella no podía estar allí

Y se le ocurrió una gran idea, sabía que su hermano la disculparía y hasta la excusaría

Bajo por la ventana de su cuarto sin que nadie en su casa se diera cuenta, llevaba en su bolsa el uniforme, algo de dinero y el cargador de su celular y se fue a la casa de su conocido más cercano, al llegar al frente del edificio empezó a tirarle pequeñas piedras al ventanal que sabía que pertenecía a su habitación, en el se veían dos siluetas ¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién podía estar con él a esa hora? Estaba a punto de darse a la fuga e ir a casa de Yolei pero vio que la ventana se abrió y en ella se veían dos chicos, sus mejores amigos, el más bajo la miro sorprendido y grito antes de que ella pudiera irse o hablar

- ¡Hikari! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Es que yo… -ella miro a los lados y le sonrió –quería pedirte un favor, pero veo que Ken está contigo, seguro están haciendo tarea o algo ¿verdad?

- ¡Sube!

Ella sabía que había una copia de la llave bajo una maceta cerca de la puerta, la saco y abrió la casa, aparentemente todo estaba en calma, menos un ruido de televisor procedente de la habitación de Daisuke y otro de radio del cuarto de Jun, subió al cuarto de su amigo y vio las consolas encendidas, un montón de vasos de refresco y palomitas en suelo y ropa sucia por todos lados… era casi una réplica en versión pequeña de la habitación de Tai

- ¿Y ese milagro? ¿la señorita por estos lados? ¿y a esta hora? Si no te has dado cuenta, es la 1:a.m

- Es para que estuvieses durmiendo, yo se que mañana no tienen practica pero por amor a Dios, arrastraste a Ken contigo, siento pena ajena –la chica hizo un drama fingido de hermana mayor y ambos chicos la miraron riendo

- Que lata Kari, es lunes y tengo flojera y me quiero trasnochar y Ken se sentía igual ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Nada, para nada no –la chica se sentó al borde de la cama y dejo su mochila sobre ella –el que mañana halla examen de algebra en la tarde no es nada de que preocuparse

- ¿Me jodes verdad?

- Mmm no Daisuke, Hikari tiene razón… pero el examen es en parejas asi que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, yo me lo sé –se volvió a sentar en el suelo tomando una consola –ahora regresa aquí para patear tu trasero por 5ta vez esta noche

- ¡Yo gane dos! ¡gane dos! El que seas un nerd de videojuegos no quiere decir que seas el rey del mundo –se colocaron a pelear en frente de la castaña mientras esta sonreía, esto era lo que ella necesitaba, una ¿agradable? Distracción , pero luego al chico se le encendieron las ideas y decidió preguntar lo elemental del asunto

- Oye, ya hablando en serio ¿Y eso que estas por aquí?

"Demonios", la chica suspiro

- Es que… ¡quería mostrarles que yo también soy una nerd de videojuegos! Miren como los aplastare –la chica tomo el otro mando de la consola, mientras el moreno buscaba en su desastre de habitación otro mando para él y asi poder jugar los tres

Se llenaron de chatarra y juegos hasta… ni ellos mismos sabían la hora exacta que era, pero a ella le hizo tanto bien irse un poco del mundo que la tenia vuelta un desastre, aunque para que lo iba a negar, en cada momento lo recordaba, recordaba todo lo que hacían y las ganas mortales que tenia de quien se trasnochara con ella fuera él.

Pese a cualquier cosa que ella pensara, Daisuke se quedo dormido en el suelo en el segundo en la segunda ronda _de Need for Speed Underground_, Ken seguía atento a la pantalla viendo como su auto volaba por los aires, aparentemente Kari si era toda una experta en eso, tal vez era su sangre Yagami, pero era la segunda ronda y era la tercera vez que Kari mandaba su auto a volar; esa chica era realmente buena, pero… sabia que algo no estaba bien

- ¿Es por Takeru verdad?

- ¿Eh? –ella volteo la cara en dirección a Ken mientras soltaba el mando de la consola

- No lo dije antes porque Daisuke estaba despierto… ¿pero estas aquí por Takeru no es asi?

- Diablos ¿es tan obvio?

- Bastante, si, lo que pasa es que Daisuke es medio ciego y muy inocente, dicho sea de paso

- Es que… hay muchas cosas raras que pasan ves

- Hikari –él la miro y la tomo de la manos inclinando la cabeza –perdóname y perdona a Yolei, ella no es chismosa pero es que está preocupada por ti… y pues… eh… pues

- Suéltalo hombre, me asustas

- Es que ella me dijo todo lo que tú le has contado sobre los sueños y la cosa ¡no pongas esa cara! Es que ella no sabía que decirte y quería que yo le dijera algo…

- ¿Qué? –ella enrojeció, la mataría, sin duda la mataría –es yo… ¿le dijiste a…?

- Obvio no, Daisuke no sabe nada, por su propia salud él no sabe nada, pero ¿podría decirte yo algo?

- Emmm, dilo pues

- ¿Sabes? Todo lo de ustedes es muy raro ¿pero sabes que es lo más raro? Que ambos lo sienten y ambos lo viven, más que raro es muy lindo… deberían prestar mas atención a todo lo que les pasa, porque aparte del pasado puede que también marque…

- ¿Mi futuro verdad? –la chica lo miro y el asintió –si, lo sé, hoy me di cuenta de eso, y tengo pánico porque… pasaron cosas muy raras, ¡es tan increíble todo lo que ha pasado en tan poco tiempo! Pero ya todas estas señales me están dando miedo

- No te voy a preguntar qué te paso porque eso es algo tuyo y sé que lo más probable es que no tengas ganas de hablar de ello, pero deberías hablarlo con él ¿no crees? Lo de ustedes es algo muy bonito como para que lo pierdan por miedo a cosas raras –miro en dirección a Daisuke –espero que él me disculpe pero tengo que ser honesto

La chica sonrió con ternura y lo abrazo, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo buen amigo que aquel chico reservado y atento podía ser cuando se lo proponía, se recostaron uno en la espalda del otro mientras seguían jugando y se durmieron sin darse cuenta… aunque jurarían que ya había salido el sol, paso media hora y se oyó un estrepito en la puerta y la chica entreabrió los ojos

- ¡PAR DE VAGOS LEVANTENSE YA! –la melodiosa voz de Jun Motomiya se oía al otro lado de la madera y ella se preocupo ¿Qué hora era? No había dormido ni una hora completa –JODER QUE SE LEVANTEN –la chica abrió la puerta con la llave -¡MIREN ESTE CHIQUERO NO LES DA VER…! –inmediatamente vio la escena, la tele encendida con la consola conectada y tres chicos dormidos en el suelo –¿H-Hikari?

- B-Buenos días Jun –esta se medio levanto del suelo y bostezo –perdón por no reportar mi presencia, llegue tarde

- Aja… -aun no podía asimilar la información –levanta a ese par, ya son las siete llegaran tarde…

- ¿LAS SIETE? –la castaña vio el reloj y tenía razón –Dios es tardísimo ¡ya está sonando la campana

- Yo hoy tengo clase a las nueve por eso no vine antes, mejor apúrense

Levanto a los otros y se colocaron el uniforme casi volando, tomaron la bicicleta de Daisuke mientras este manejaba, Ken iba atrás y Hikari iba en el manubrio mientras iban a toda la velocidad posible, cuando llegaron la entrada estaba desierta y tuvieron que pedir pase para que los dejaran entrar

- ¡Disculpen el retraso! –los tres entraron al mismo tiempo, el maestro los vio sorprendido, tenían ojeras que les llegaban a las mejillas y sus cabellos eran un desastre

La castaña poso su mirada en su puesto habitual y allí estaba Yolei con los ojos como platos y las mandíbula casi en el suelo, a su lado estaba Takeru, que tenia la misma mirada y que saludo con la mano a su amiga, esta le devolvió el saludo y se ubico detrás de él, y sus otros dos amigos a su lado

- ¿Qué demonios les paso? –Yolei alcanzo a mirar hacia atrás y su amiga rio con nerviosismo

- Luego te lo explico

…

Les costó horrores no quedarse dormidos en clase hasta que al fin sono la campana y salieron casi a rastras del salón, el rubio alcanzo a tomar a la chica de la mano y la miro de soslayo en el ojo

- Oye… sobre lo de anoche

- No te aflijas, no importa está bien

- No, no está bien –él se sobo las sienes – ¿anoche no dormiste verdad?

-Creo –se señaló a los ojos –que es bastante obvio que no, no dormí nada

- Yo sí, y soñé algo y necesito hablar contigo –ella comprendió y sin importar si sus demás amigos la miraran se llevo a rastras a su compañero al patio a hablar

**¡Waaaaaaa tengo un montón de tarea para mañana y mírenme aquí escribiendo! Soy baka, pero baka en serio, lo que pasa es que necesitaba escribir para desestresarme un poco, asi que me dije "ve y escribe otro cap del mendigo fic mujer!" y pues miren lo que pasa ¬¬, escribo y me relajo pero luego me acuerdo de que tengo la mendiga tarea, demonios TwT**

**Waa sigo deprimida, bueno, hoy fue muy genial no lo voy a negar *-* pero aun asi ¡estoy deprimida! De-pri-mi-da TwT asi que dejen reviews, no sean malitos ¿siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? *-* anden, como regalo de pascua XD**

**Los veo en unos días n.n a ver cuando me dejan escribir rayos ¬¬ estúpida tarea TwT menos mal que ya casi hay vacaciones x3 ja nee**!


	21. Chapter 21

Takeru recordó lo que ella había hecho por él hace unas semanas, asi que le ofreció hacer lo mismo, ella al pensarlo se sonrojo ¿Cómo podría ella hacer eso?

- Si yo lo hice no hay problema con que tú lo hagas ¿o tiene algo de malo?

Ella bajo sonrió y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, volvieron a ir al árbol de la otra vez e intercambiaron lugares, el se recostó sobre el árbol, mientras ella ponía su cabeza en los muslos del chico y cerraba los ojos, estaba exhausta como nunca en su vida, tanto en su cuerpo como en su mente. El empezó a acariciarle un mechón de cabello mientras ella quedaba dormida, pero sus sentidos no la dejaban irse del todo, asi que prefiero hablar con los ojos aun cerrados

- Y bien… ¿Qué tenias que decirme con tanta urgencia?

- A eso… no es nada –ella no lo vio, pero pudo escuchar claramente el dejo de su voz

- Dímelo, estoy lo suficientemente "alerta" para entenderlo

- Como quieras –dejo de tocar el cabello de la chica para colocar sus brazos tras de sí –pues, no vi nada claro si te soy sincero, solo que nos vi a nosotros… pero no era como los sueños de antes, mas bien, nos veíamos como somos ahora

- ¿Qué? –ella se levanto de golpe y lo miro a los ojos -¿de verdad?

- Hikari fue solo un sueño, no es nada de lo que… -ella coloco un dedo en sus labios y cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba

- ¿Sabes? He tenido el presentimiento de que algo raro pasará, no creo que solo podemos ver el pasado, cabe la posibilidad…

- …¿De qué veamos el futuro? –el chico quito el dedo que cubría su boca confirmando lo que ella le decía –yo también lo he pensado, y puede que sea cierto

- ¿Pero qué fue lo que viste? –ella lo miro preocupada mientras el colocaba los ojos en blanco

- No lo sé, anoche me la pase preocupado por ti asi que no me concentre mucho en lo que vi, no sabía cómo estabas y no estuve de buenas esta mañana, creo que hasta le grite a Catherine por el teléfono, y ella simplemente me pregunto cómo estaba

- ¡Eso no está bien! Además ¿preocupado por mi? Todo lo que ocurrió fue en tu casa ¡deberías preocuparte por ti! -ella se sobo las sienes mirando al suelo –yo fui una egoísta que ni un mensaje te mande, ni una llamada y además llegue tarde yo…

- ¿Te estás echando la culpa? –el rio con ironía tomándola de ambas manos –Hikari, nada de eso fue tu culpa, ni la mía, asi que no te pongas asi, tienes todo el derecho del mundo de irte a donde quieras y hacer lo que quieras, mas después de una situación que traumaría a más de uno, me pongo como ejemplo –él no la soltaba mientras le sonreía, mientras ella no mostraba expresión alguna

- ¿Te traumaste? –ahora era ella quien reía mientras se aproximaba a él –bueno, no es como si yo estuviera bien luego de un "sismo para cuatro" pero es que eso no tiene sentido, aunque en hace unos minutos en clase estuve buscando por internet en el teléfono de Daisuke algo sobre "locura colectiva" pudo haber una fantasia

- ¿Una fantasía compartida por cuatro personas Hikari? –ahora ambos reían juntos, la simple idea sonaba totalmente absurda –bueno, pudo ser, de todas formas los cuatro comimos la comida que hizo mi hermano ¿no?

- Que malo eres, estaba delicioso –ella unió su frente a la de su acompañante –a la próxima, déjame probar tu cocina, para ver porque es que te quejas tanto del pobre Yamato-san

- Hecho –él cerró los ojos mientras tenia unida su frente con la de ella –veras que hare algo _ces'tmagnifique_ para ti –ella se imaginaba que en serio debería saber igual de delicioso como sonaba, se quedaron en esa posición, como esperando que sus pensamientos fluyeran a la mente del otro… hasta que llego alguien a interrumpirlos

- … Disculpen –ambos se separaron de pronto y subieron la mirada, allí estaba Yolei con una hoja en la mano –emm… es que me mandaron ¡discúlpenme! –se inclino hacia arriba y hacia abajo y hablo sin verlos –debo hacer la lista de los que irán al baile del domingo ¿ustedes irán?

- Claro –el chico le sonrió mientras la morena se recostaba a su lado en el árbol, dándole la razón

- Ok, al rato les doy sus pases, con permiso –la chica se fue avergonzada pero Hikari la detuvo, solo para susurrarle al oído

- Tenemos que hablar… de varias asuntos –la miro fijamente mientras la chica de lentes se asustaba

- … Ok ¿a la s-salida? ¿vienes a m-mi casa? –mientras ella le daba sus opciones la castaña se echo a reír

- Claro, pero me esperas ¿eh?

- Si yo te espero, no te preocupes –su amiga se relajo y le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro – ¡nos vemos!

- Ok

La chica volvió a ocupar su lugar al lado del chico mientras se quedo dormida en su hombro, él quería que desaparecieran esas horribles bolsas de sus hermosos ojos asi que no le hablo más, pero por dentro sabía que había algo que no estaba bien, y que lo inquietaba demasiado, no quería que le pasara nada a su pequeña princesa, no ahora que sabía que de verdad se había enamorado de aquella pequeña, dulce, alegre y linda chica, de la única con la que quería y podía sentir aquella conexión tan fuerte que hacía a su corazón sentirse feliz, él no podía permitir que nada le pasara

…

- ¡Estas absolutamente loca! ¡LOCA! –la morena enrojeció ante su amiga, que frente a ella le mostraba una caja de apetecibles pockys*

- ¿Loca por qué? ¡es completamente normal! No es nada del otro mundo ni algo que se le parezca

- ¡No es normal que yo vaya a decirle a Takeru "Hey ¿quieres comer pockys conmigo?"! ¡no lo hare!

- Ehhh ¿Por qué no? ¡ustedes comparten un fuerte vinculo espiritual y corporal! Simplemente es una muestra de cariño, es todo, a los chicos les gusta las chicas asi, y como él te adora…

- ¿Un vinculo qué? –ahora sí, la pequeña se había puesto de un tono carmesí -¿¡te estás oyendo! ¡dices puras tonterías! –se tapo la cara con una almohada mientras la chica de lentes se reía -¡no es gracioso Yolei! Además, yo no sería capaz de hacer una cosa asi, yo no soy de esas

- Yo nunca dije que tenían que "compartir un pocky de esa forma" aquí la única malpensada eres tu –ella se sentó a su lado y bajo la almohada de su rostro –pero dime ¿no crees que sería lindo? Lo hacen en tantas novelas románticas…

- Deberías dejar de leer tus novelitas, pobre Ken, no quiero ni imaginarme las cosas que seguramente lo obligas hacer –la chica de lentes le pego con la almohada a su amiga y ambas se echaron a reír –hablando de Ken, eres una bocaza ¿Por qué le contaste todo?

- Yo no le conté todo, solo lo esencial nada de detalles –la morena alzo una ceja y su amiga suspiro –es que el da muy buenos consejos, asi que como no sabía que decirte a veces, él me decía, nada mas

- Como digas –la chica se recostó en la cama y suspiro, aquel había sido un día largo, sin contar que Takeru se desapareció después de la ultima hora "tengo cosas que hacer" le dijo a ella besándole la frente y se fue, aunque no dio más detalles –creo que hoy si dormiré, lo de anoche fue mucho trasnocho para mi

- Te apoyo, llegaste con las ojeras del milenio, aunque a la próxima ¡llámenme! yo también quiero jugar con ustedes –ambas se sonrieron mientras se arropaban con la cobija, morían del sueño y solo querían descansar

_El cielo se torno de un tono grisáceo, tal vez solo reflejaba el estado de ánimo de ambos chicos, ella se monto en el barandal de su balcón mientas él dejaba la espada en el suelo, solo para rodearla entre sus brazos y mirarla a los ojos, pasaron un largo rato de esa forma hasta que la voz de ella fue lo suficientemente clara como para poder hablar:_

_- ¿Tú crees que el hechizo funcione… en otro tiempo?_

_- Puede ser… no lo sé, aquí la que tiene poderes mágicos eres tú no yo Hikari –el presiono suavemente sus labios con los de ella, la chica sonrió ante el gesto y lo abrazo_

_- Intentare… intentare que funcione para siempre, te hago la promesa aquí y ahora, hare lo que sea necesario para que nos proteja para siempre_

La alarma la despertó a las 6 en punto, su amiga al parecer no la había oído porque seguía aun profundamente dormida, ella se rasco los ojos y antes de levantarla se fue a lavar la cara, no podía ser ¿ahora resulta que también tenía algún tipo de magia dentro de ella?

**Ahsjshdh asjsnd ajans ds tsk (traducción, me muero de cansancio, parezco zombie x.x)**

**Esta semana estoy en exámenes finales jodeeeeeeeeeer, aunque ya pase con buena nota los de ayer y hoy (H) me faltan los de mañana, pasado mañana y el del viernes XDDD**

**¿De qué quieren que disfrace a T.k y a Kari? Acepto sugerencias, porque de momento la inspiración anda en un lugar desconocido para mí TwT waaa vuelve querida vuelveee**

**Les tengo una sorpresa :3 me está costando un poquito porque quiero que quede bonita, pero van a ver que a todos les va a encantar, me está quedando tan hermoso, que no parece hecho por mi *-* Jajaja**

**Los veo el viernes que seré libre :3 ¡dejen reviews malvados! Jajaja bye nwn**

***Pockys son unos chocolates muy populares en Japón, tienen forma de bastoncito y son bastante alargados, por lo general los chicos que son novios comen uno los dos... al mismo tiempo n.n**


	22. Chapter 22

Ese día Takeru no asistió a clases, ni sus luces por la práctica del equipo de baloncesto ¿Qué podría haberle pasado? La castaña le mando dos mensajes, al ver que no respondía decidió llamarlo, ya había entendido que no importaba que se preocupara por él ¿se supone que eso es lo que haces por la persona que te gusta no? Aunque al primer tono se escucho la contestadora, su celular estaba apagado, ese día ella no podría estar en paz consigo misma, podía sentirlo en su corazón

- Hikari ¿podrías comerte de una buena vez tu estúpido atún? ¡me estas volviendo loca con eso de darle vueltas y vueltas! –la chica de lentes le replico a su amiga, quien no hacía más que ver su celular y darle vueltas a su desayuno

- Lo siento Yolei, es que me muero de preocupación…

- ¡Ni que fuera tu esposo! A ver, déjalo ser ¿no fue él quien te dijo que tenía cosas que hacer?

- Si pero… no sé, tengo ansiedad

- Bueno, eso no es raro en ti ya –suspiro mientras le daba una mordida a su sándwich –aun asi me preocupa esa insana preocupación tuya

- ¿Insana? –la castaña la miro y su amiga asintió

- Si, es insana, en primera porque no te deja concentrarte en clases, en segunda porque no te deja comer ¿ves que es insana?

- Creo que tienes razón –la chica tomo por fin el primer bocado de su atún, pero no le apetecía, no tenía mucha hambre que digamos, apenas lo mordió volvió a mirar su teléfono, esto hizo que su amiga se hartara

- Hikari, dame el teléfono

- ¿Qué?

- Que me des ese aparto infernal con cámara, reproductor y demás cosas que llevas en la mano

- Pero…

- Dámelo ahora, es ya –su amiga extendió la mano, y debido a la expresión que llevaba en el rostro la castaña obedeció, sabía que si no se lo daba las consecuencias serian peores –bien, si te llega algún mensaje del señorito desaparición te lo doy

- Ok –la chica bajo la mirada y siguió comiendo su desayuno tranquilamente… aparentemente

Yolei la acompaño durante su práctica de gimnasia, pero se dio cuenta que, por más de que ella tuviese su teléfono, aquella distracción no salía de la mente de su amiga, se cayó dos veces y tropezó con las colchonetas, también lo hizo con sus compañeras de equipo

- ¡Yagami! –una mujer de complexión delgada pero musculosa, con largo cabello marrón era la encargada del equipo de gimnasia

- Dígame profesora

- Estas distraída ¡qué te pasa!

- Es que yo… no es nada

- Debes concentrarte, eres una de las mejores del equipo y sobra decir que requerimos y merecemos de tu concentración

- Lo sé… lo lamento maestra

- Bueno… tomate lo que queda de tarde libre, y mañana tendrás una sesión extra para compensarlo

- ¡Pero profesora eso no está bien!

- Mejor hazlo, creo que hoy no tendrás la concentración para hacer bien la rutina, por favor sal y nos vemos aquí mañana a las 3

- Como diga maestra

La chica camino cábiz baja hasta salir de la cancha mientras que su mejor amiga bajaba de las gradas para ver que le sucedía

- ¿Qué te paso Kari? ¿te enfermaste?

- No… me sacaron de la practica por distraída –la pelimorada se dio una palmada en la frente

- ¿No te dije que esa distracción tuya es insana?

- Si, no te preocupes, ya me di cuenta –Yolei se dio cuenta de la falta de color en el rostro de su amiga, asi que decidió no regañarla más, tenia mejores planes para ella

- Hikari ¿ya compraste tu disfraz para el domingo?

- No, tengo el dinero desde el lunes, pero no he podido ir a la tienda

- ¡Entonces hoy es tu día! –su amiga la tomo de la mano y la saco de la cancha corriendo -¡yo te acompaño a comprarlos!

- Pero… bueno si, porque no

Ambas corrieron hasta el subterráneo para poder ir a Akihabara felices y contentas, Yolei pudo notar que el semblante de su amiga estaba cambiando, es que claro, como decía Mimi "¡las compras son la mejor solución para los problemas de las chicas!" Más si eran compras divertidas como aquellas

Llegaron a una tienda que tenía disfraces geniales, y por la hora no estaba muy llena (más porque era entre semana) asi que decidieron entrar para probarse algunos. La chica que atendía no tendría mucha más edad que su hermano, estaba disfrazada de bruja pero eso no ocultaba su amable sonrisa

- Buenas tardes señoritas ¿buscaban algo?

- Si, queremos un disfraz para ella –La pelimorada señalo a Hikari que estaba viendo unos colgantes en forma de calavera

- ¡Es muy bonita! Seguro cualquier cosa le sentara bien, síganme –la chica les indico el camino a ambas amigas, y Kari no sabía lo que le esperaba

Ambas, la dueña y Yolei, le tiraban encima a la pobre castaña los disfraces que a ellas le parecían "lindos" o "totalmente apropiados" mientras que la pequeña era sepultada en una montaña de disfraces, prácticamente, ya no veía el camino por el que circulaba

- Creo que con esos son suficientes… ¡Kari! –Yolei vio una montaña de disfraces siendo llevada por su amiga, asi que le quito varios de encima

- Por fin respiro… gracias

- Lo lamento, me emocione –la chica paso la mano por detrás de su cabeza mientras se disculpaba -¿Qué tal si vamos a que te los pruebes?

- Hecho –la castaña llevaba su mini montaña de disfraces mientras su amiga la ayudaba hasta llegar al probador

El primero fue algo difícil de colocar, llevaba un corsé blanco con negro y un cinturón que le enmarcaba la cintura, la falda consistía en una gran malla de encaje negro que caía en picos hasta la rodilla

- ¿Y bien? –la chica salió del probador y su amiga la miro con detenimiento

- No sé, pareces una María Antonieta asesina o algo asi

- Entonces iré por otro

Volvió a cambiarse, esta vez por un traje de cuero ceñido al cuerpo, con botas y una máscara que le hacía juego junto con una larga peluca gris

- ¿Qué tal este?

- No sé, como que no va contigo

- Tienes razón, iré por otro

El siguiente era todo lo contrario, era blanco y un poco escotado, llevaba una angelical peluca rubia

- ¿Y ahora?

- Te sienta bien pero… como que no va acorde a la situación

- Bien, quedan muchos, iré por mas

El próximo llevaba una camisa blanca con bordados de encaje, una falda estilo gótico con una capa, varios cinturones sobre ella, un collar de cruz y unos colmillos falsos, se veía fantástico

- Yolei mira ¡me encanta!

- Kari…

- Nunca me había disfrazado de vampiro… no sé, ¡pero me gusta!

- Kari yo…

- Y aparte a la capa la amo, tal vez podría modificarla luego para hacer un atuendo para salir…

- ¡Hikari óyeme!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Emm –la pelimorada se sonrojo y bajo la mirada –ese es idéntico a mi disfraz del domingo

- Oh… eso cambia las cosas, iré por otro

- ¡Lo siento en serio! –la chica le grito a su amiga mientras esta se encerraba en el probador

- No te preocupes, es un disfraz nada mas

Su amiga asintió, pero no podía tenerla sin cuidado, no le gustaba eso de tener que dejar a su amiga sin el disfraz que más le había gustado, si el siguiente no funcionaba, dejaría que Kari usara el de vampiresa y ella iría por otro mañana

- Yolei ¡este me gusta más, mira!

Yolei volteo a verla junto con la chica que atendía la tienda, ambas se quedaron con la boca abierta ¡es como si el disfraz estuviese hecho solo para ella! Iba descalza, con unas cintas doradas con blanco que le servían de sandalias, un vestido blanco con adornos en el pecho y una malla dorada que cubría su falda, la cual llegaba un dedo por encima de su rodilla, en la coronilla llevaba una tiara dorada que pasaba por su frente hasta atrás, con un emblema de sol hecho de un material brillante que iba en el centro.

- ¡A muchas chicas le ha gustado ese disfraz, pero a ninguna le queda! –la chica que atendía el lugar se le acerco a acomodar la malla del vestido –la falda no les entra o la tiara se les cae ¡a ti te queda perfecto!

- Dios es hermoso ¿de qué es? –pregunto Yolei acercándose a ambas

- Es de princesa egipcia –Hikari paso saliva ¿princesa había dicho? –solo llegaron dos modelos, este y uno negro, pero el otro no está a la venta

- ¡Kari cómpralo! Te ves supremamente perfecta

- Si es muy lindo pero… ¿yo de princesa?

- Bah ¿Qué tiene de malo? Tú tienes porte de princesa –su amiga puso una mano en su hombro y la chica se decidió

- Bien, llevare este, a parte ¡qué rayos! Me encanta

Pagaron en la caja y se lo envolvieron en una linda bolsa, moría de ganas de usarlo el domingo… o no, se había olvidado de Takeru, otra vez regreso la preocupación ¿de que iría él? ¿y si no lucían bien? Tenía que llamarlo o algo

- Yolei ¿me devuelves mi teléfono?

- ¿Qué? a cierto, ten –le extendió la mano y con el celular, apenas toco la mano de Kari empezó a sonar

- ¡Es T.k! –el semblante de la castaña por fin cambio, ahora si estaba sonriente, Yolei suspiro pero sonrió con ella

- Contesta mujer ¡rápido!

- Cierto… ¿Diga?

_- ¿Kari?_

- ¿Quién es la dueña de este móvil?

_- Cierto, pregunta tonta –detrás de la línea se oyó una risita –discúlpame por no contestarte, es que pasaron un montón de cosas y bueno… ¿estás en Akihabara cierto?_

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

_- Telepatía –ambos rieron –no te diré sobre mis informantes_

- Ok ¿eso quiere decir que estoy vigilada constantemente?

_- Algo asi… el punto es ¿sabes dónde queda la heladería Kotori?_

- Claro, me encanta ese lugar ¿Por qué?

_- Si puedes ven, estoy allí y te espero ¿Qué dices?_

- Dame 15 minutos y voy ¿sí?

_- Hecho, te espero entonces_

- Claro, allí voy –la chica colgó y se sonrojo, después de todo no había sido un día tan malo

- ¿Qué paso? Más o menos entendí lo que dijiste…

- Yolei, perdóname por dejarte sola pero debo ir a la heladería, T.k quiere hablar conmigo

- Yo no soy nadie para interponerme entre una princesa y su caballero –le guiño un ojo y las castaña la golpeo por el hombro –jaja ¡pegas como niña!

- ¿Cómo quieres que pegue entonces?

- No importa, mañana te veo eh ¡cuídate! –Yolei salió corriendo mientras se ambas se despedían con la mano

- La menor se apresuro a correr como pudo por la calle, en busca de su heladería favorita de aquel lugar, y para que iba a negarlo, también de su chico favorito

**Cap largo O.o lo sé, hasta yo me sorprendí XD eso se llama estar inspirada :P pero que creen:**

**SOY LIBREEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Si ya puedo escribir augusto nwn, asi que cap nuevo el jueves o viernes :D es que, oficialmente salgo de vacaciones el viernes pero, voy esta semana no mas a quemar tiempo, y el jueves y viernes que tengo pasantías y ya -w- pero ya ni tareas ni exámenes hasta enero siiii**

**Gracias por la ayudita que me dieron con lo de los disfraces, creo que metí un poco de las ideas q me dieron todos ustedes nwn, supongo que todos se dieron cuenta de que disfraces se estaba probando Kari jajajaja**

**Para el otro cap tendrán algo lindo x) junto con la sorpresa q les prometí, es que no pude acabarla por andar estudiando TwT pero hoy la acabo y ya luego si se las muestro, ahora si es en serio, palabra de niña elegida (?) jajajja**

**Los veo al otro, dejen reviews no sean malos :D bye**!


	23. Chapter 23

Al encontrarse frente a lugar se puso frenética, diablos ¡había estado corriendo! Seguro se había vuelto un desastre, se miro en el vidrio que estaba en la entrada de la heladería y se acomodo el cabello como pudo, irónicamente, el cabello corto es más difícil de acomodar que el largo cuando se despeina, suspiro, no podía hacer milagros asi que decidió entrar ¿a él no le importaría verdad? Apenas entro lo vio, estaba al lado de la fuente de chocolate, estaba leyendo un libro de manera occidental asi que supuso que estaba escrito en su idioma, llevaba una franela azul clara abierta y debajo de ella una franelilla blanca con un jean azul oscuro ¿Quién diría que con una ropa tan sencilla alguien podría verse tan tremendamente angelical? La castaña sonrió y se sonrojo un poco por sus pensamientos

Se apresuro a sentarse en la silla que estaba frente a él antes de que el chico notara su presencia, la saco con cuidado y se sentó, el por fin la noto cuando ella había terminado de acomodarse

_- Bonjour_ –lo exclamo tal cual como él le había enseñado que se decía

_- Bonjour mademoiselle_ –pero obviamente, eso no evito que ella medio se derritiera al escuchar su contestación, maldito y delicioso acento, él le sonrió –veo que aprendes rápido Hikari

- Solo si tengo un buen maestro, aparte es un lindo idioma

_- Merci _–el chico cerro el libro sin y luego la miro a los ojos -¿Qué tal tu día?

- … Bien

- No me convence tu monosílaba contestación

- Es que… bueno, es la verdad, estuvo bien

- Ya veo, en esa caso podríamos decir que el mío también estuvo "bien" -el chico suspiro y le paso la cartita que estaba en la mesa -¿quieres un helado?

- Ya me gaste todo el dinero, asi que paso

- ¿Y quien dijo que tú pagarías? Solo dije que si querías helado

- Siempre pagas tu, no es justo Takeru

- Anda, no te hagas de rogar y pide uno –la chica suspiro y cedió, la verdad era claro que quería uno, lo pidió de chocolate con almendras

- Bien señorito misterios ¿A dónde fuiste hoy? Claro, si se puede saber –la forma de preguntar hizo que al chico le diera un ataque de risa, de igual forma respondió

- Pues, señorita curiosa, a Catherine a Yamato y a mí nos toco ir al consulado por nuestras credenciales –saco de su bolsillo una tarjetita –ya soy oficialmente un estudiante japonés, ja ja

- ¿Hasta ahora? ¡pensé que les daban eso apenas llegaban!

- Pues no, mira como es de bella la burocracia –el chico hizo un gesto de fastidio con los labios y ella rio

- Ya veo, pobres de ustedes

- No, pero allí no acabo mi pesadilla… apenas salimos, Catherine me llevo por mi disfraz de Halloween –al chico le recorrió un escalofrió –me hizo probarme como mil trajes, estuve al borde del colapso, pero es que ella no paraba de decir "¡Lo hago por Hikari tonto! Seguro ella se verá linda ¡tienes que irle a la par!" –Takeru hacia una voz chillona para imitar a la de su rubia prima, Hikari no sabía si reírse o enternecerse –al final, ella escogió por mi asi que… no se qué te parezca

- Ya veo, siendo ella seguro te escogió algo genial –ella le sonrió y antes de que él pudiera decir algo llego el helado -¡se ve delicioso!

- Anda, come –el chico la invito y ella ni loca se negaría

Cuando iba ya llegando a la parte de las almendras a Hikari se le ocurrió una gran idea, lo había visto en muchas de esas películas cursis pero ¿no tenía nada de malo verdad? Una vez en la vida que una haga esas cosas está bien, y más si se está en confianza, por asi decirlo

- … Takeru

- Dime

- Emm, abre la boca

- ¿Eh?

- Abre… la boca

- Claro –el chico se sonrojo un poco pero la obedeció, ella tomo una cucharada de su helado y se la dio en la boca -¿esta rico verdad?

- Si, bastante ¿me das más?

- Aprovechado –a pesar del mini insulto, ella le dio más, dos chicas que estaban en la mesa de al lado susurraron un "aww" asi que, en ese momento se detuvieron mientras la mejillas de ambos se encendían en rojo, aquel lugar había demasiado publico

- Emm iré a p-pagar, espérame y te acompaño a casa –se levanto cual autómata hacia la caja mientras la chica asentía y se terminaba el helado

"Ahora sabe a él" pensó en su interior mientras se reprochaba por tener tan tontos y cursis pensamientos, era la pasada del siglo, cuando regreso el chico le extendió la mano y ella la tomo para salir del lugar asi, todos los presentes creían que aquel par era una soberana monada. No fueron capaces de hablarse más, el acomodo la bolsa de la chica en la cesta que tenia bajo el asiento de la moto (en la cual yacía otra bolsa) la ayudo a montarse y arranco hacia la casa de ella, hace tiempo que la chica no se montaba en aquella cosa, aun asi le gustaba como el viento desordenaba su cabello.

Al llegar a casa escucharon que de ella salía música a todo volumen, Hikari suspiro "noche de chicos" pensó en su interior, cada tanto, su hermano invitaba a sus amigos a hacer idioteces en su casa, la ultima vez habían empapelado la casa de un profesor que vivía a unas cuantas calles de allí, el rubio le prestó su suéter a la morena y esta volteo a verlo

- Me muestras tu disfraz y yo te muestro el mío

- Hecho –el chico acepto y saco ambas bolsas de debajo del asiento -¿Qué tal si vamos al parque?

- De hecho iba a sugerirte eso, mi casa en estos momentos debe estar bajo la condición de "inhabitable" –él le sonrió mientras llevaba ambas bolsas a la zona de columpios que estaba cerca del edificio –tu primero

- Aja… pero, ¿no te rías eh?

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿tan malo es?

- Bueno yo digo que sí, me da vergüenza, Catherine se pasa, a Yamato si le escogió uno normal y decente

- ¿De qué ira Yamato-san?

- De Sherlock Holmes –ella se soltó a reír -¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Un francés disfrazado de inglés?

- ¿Irónico cierto? Bueno, yo preferiría el de él que el mío

- A ver, muéstralo para ver qué podemos hacer –él se tranquilizo con el plural y lo saco de la bolsa, ella ahogo un grito, era un pantalón negro de algodón con un chaleco abierto verde -¡Takeru mira esto Dios Santo!

- ¿Qué pasa? Si esta del horror pero…

- ¡No es eso! –ella saco su vestido blanco con todo y diadema -¿acaso no te das cuenta?

- ¿De qué…? –el por fin entendió, vio ambas vestimentas y se dio un golpe en la frente -¡joder que soy ciego! Esta es la ropa de… ¿tu disfraz es de princesa no es cierto?

- ¿Y el tuyo de guerrero verdad?

- Guerrero egipcio… ok, esto es fuerte

- Bastante sí que lo es –ella se sentó en el pasto y el se sentó junto a ella – ¿crees que sea una señal?

- Es posible, quien sabe, es muy directo como para que sea coincidencia

- Opino igual –ella se recostó sobre él y ambos quedaron viéndose a los ojos –nuestra vida es muy extraña

- Ni yo podría explicarlo mejor –ambos rieron tímidamente, ella se quedo prendada en los ojos del chico y recordó la conversación con Yolei sobre los pockys, de inmediato se sonrojo

- ¿Pasa algo Kari?

- No es solo que… -la verdad, ella lo extrañaba, no hacía mucho que había pasado pero, era inevitable no extrañarlo

Se acerco con dulzura al rostro del chico, ambos cerraron los ojos, él sabía perfectamente que pasaría y, a pesar de todas las cosas que había dicho no se iba a negar, la abrazo por la cintura y la trajo sobre si para poder abrazarla mientras la besaba, ella paso sus brazos por los hombros de él para hacer lo mismo, ambos pasaron un largo rato asi, a veces lo besos eran cortos, a veces largos, pero la verdad, todos se sentían igual de intensos en su interior

- Esto es lo que pasa por guardar tanto amor durante tantos días, ya luego no puedes aguantarlo –ella susurro en los labios de él mientras aun estaban unidos, él sonrió

- Tienes razón, creo que no lo volveré a hacer ¿te he dicho que eres hermosa?

- Creo que no

- Lo eres, y mucho

_- Merci_

- Me gusta como pronuncias mi idioma

- Me harás sonrojar

- Me encanta que seas tan linda y honesta

- Es parte de mi naturaleza

- También me gusta eso, a veces eres un poco mala

- Veo que has empezado a conocerme a profundidad T.k –ella lo soltó solo para recostarse en su hombro –a Daisuke y a Miyako les tomo diez años darse cuenta de esa parte de mi –ambos se echaron a reír mientras veían las estrellas acostados

- Oye… creo que ya deberías entrar, no quiero que cierta persona me mate ¿sabes?

- ¿Mi hermano? No te preocupes, debe estar bien ocupado haciendo idioteces

- Aun asi, es mejor –ella asintió alzando su bolsa con el disfraz –supongo que aquí es el hasta mañana ¿no?

- Si, te veo mañana mi adorada princesa –tomo la mano de la chica y la beso, ella sonrio divertida para disimular su sonrojo

- Hasta mañana entonces mi dulce caballero –se puso en cunclillas para darle un beso de despedida mientras él se montaba en la moto -¡espera! Aun tengo tu sueter

- Me lo llevas mañana –él se puso el casco y acelero, ella en su interior pensó que ese chico jamás cambiaria

Se apresuro a buscar la llave y abrió la puerta, la música aun estaba a todo lo que daba

- ¡Eso Taichi lo menea! –a Hikari se le cayó la mandíbula, allí estaban Sora, Mimi, Izzy y… ¿Qué? ¿Yamato? ¿se les unió al club? Bailando como desquiciados, su hermano estaba haciendo tonterías él solo, seguramente estaban retándose, como siempre, sus retos terminaban siempre en idioteces

"¿Por qué los mayores siempre actúan como niños?" –la chica suspiro y subió a su cuarto tratando de olvidar tan poco grata imagen mental después de un día tan genial como aquel

**No subí antes porque mi inter se cayó u.ú che inter gay**

**¬¬ Aun asi qué onda con ustedes, son todos unos malvados TwT**

**La sorpresa (aunque no la merecen, por malos) hice un blog dedicado a estos chicos, el link está en mi perfil porque no lo puedo dejar aquí (no me deja esta cosa u.ú)**

**Los veo al otro cap, que va a estar algo loquito y lleno de acción *w* sii fiesta de Halloween muajaja XD bye! Y dejen review o si no, en la noche se les aparecerá myotismon y se los comerán e.é**


	24. Chapter 24

… Y llego el día

Era un lindo domingo, los pájaros cantaban, no hacia sol, el frio congelaba, aun asi era lindo, a su manera, ya saben, una manera fría de ser un lindo día, pero ella estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Se levanto a las 5 a.m y no pudo dormir mas, había tenido un montón de pesadillas repetidas sobre flashbacks de su vida pasada, y todas tenían un final del asco, por lo que no pudo dormir mas, el cielo aun era azul rey cuando decidió levantarse, fue a la cocina por un poco de leche y regreso a su cuarto, puso so consola portátil en silencio y empezó a jugar un juego que su hermano le había regalado hace tiempo, pero que nunca había utilizado, básicamente era una chica ruda con proporciones desorbitantes que cazaba zombis (como que la trama del juego no ayudaba mucho con lo de sus pesadillas) pero decidió concentrarse y jugar, había varios zombis que le daban lata pero aun asi iba ganando, no era tan malo después de todo.

Cuando llego al nivel cinco decidió que era tiempo de tomar un descanso, eran las 7 a.m, bajo de nuevo a la cocina por otro vaso de leche, pero esta vez le echaría un poco de miel, eso era realmente delicioso y relajante, subió de nuevo hacia habitación con el propósito de seguir con el juego cuando vio que estaba habitada por un visitante familiar, ella cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a él en la cama

- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo o algo asi?

- Si quisiera dormir contigo hubiese venido más temprano tontita, además tu no me hubieses dejado, hace tiempo que no dejas que duerma contigo

- Me pateas cuando sueñas, por eso no te dejo

- ¿A si? No lo sabía, me hubieses dicho antes –Tai paso su mano por detrás de la nuca y ella sonrió

- ¿Entonces a que debo tu visita en mi cuarto? Y debo decir que me sorprende que estés despierto a esta hora, Taichi Yagami

- ¿Vas al baile hoy?

- Obvio

- ¿Alguien te invito?

- Cabeza hueca ¿no recuerdas que el mismo Takeru me pidió que fuera con él en tu presencia?

- Buen punto, lo olvide… ya sabes cómo soy con estas cosas

- Si, un soberano tonto

- En fin, si cualquier cosa se pasa contigo ya sabes, me gritas y corro a partirle la cara ¿ok?

- ¡Taichi!

- Es en serio, yo sé como son estas cosas –el chico la miro mientras ella lo mataba con la mirada -¿de qué iras?

- De p-princesa ¿y tú?

- De hado mágico –ella se carcajeo –es broma, iré de Peter Pan y Sora será Wendy

- ¿QUEE? –la castaña rio aun mas –hubiese sido mejor lo del hado mágico

- Sora me obligo –el chico soltó un largo suspiro –prácticamente me amenazo asi que debo hacerlo, al demonio

- Ya veo… bueno; fuera de mi cuarto, ando muy ocupada

- ¿Jugando videojuegos?

- Si, exactamente, anda fuera –él chico se levanto y obedeció mientras iba a la cocina él también por algo para desayunar

Ella seguía riéndose en su interior, no podía ni siquiera imaginarse la masculina figura de su hermano dentro de un traje de Peter Pan, era absurdo, la imagen mental hizo que no pudiese pasar de nivel en el videojuego, genial, simplemente genial, desistió del videojuego y fue por un desayuno completo (prácticamente ella se bebió el cartón entero de leche) y también a empezar arreglarse, quería que su cabello se viese perfecto, toda ella debía verse perfecta esa noche.

A medio día ya había terminado de planchar su cabello, quedo más liso de lo normal, lo cual ya era una proeza digna de mención, le marco a Yolei para que terminaran de arreglarse juntas y ella acepto, al cabo de una hora llego y la castaña decidió ayudarla, plancho el cabello de su amiga y le hizo dos rizos a los lados, eso la hacía ver mucho mejor, la pelimorada se encargo del maquillaje de ambas, el de la castaña era suave y fino mientras que el de ella era mucho más marcado, pero ambas se veían realmente lindas, y completamente envidiables.

Cuando acabaron se vieron al espejo y sonrieron, el traje de Hikari se veía extrañamente más brillante y su corona mas reluciente, su cabello encajaba mucho mejor en ella, parecía una princesa de verdad, Yolei daba miedo, de esos miedos interesantes de los libros de vampiros que al final dan giros y se vuelven novelas románticas, asi que no era miedo en realidad, era más como curiosidad, podrían llevarse el mundo con ellas si quisieran.

- ¿Lista?

- Yo nací lista Hikari ¿y tú?

- Lista también, señorita Inoue

- ¿Nos lleva tu hermano?

- Si, supongo –la castaña suspiro –Yamato no dejo que Takeru sacara su moto hoy, creo que tomarían un taxi ambos

- Espera a que tu caballero tenga 17 años, apuesto que le regalaran un auto, un Ferrari rojo para dos

- Cállate Yolei, me haces ilusionar y seguro luego le compran un simple Volvo color plata cuatro puertas –ambas se soltaron a reír por sus tonterías, a veces pensaban que en serio sus ensoñaciones de chicas podrían lograrse, pero era un tanto absurdas la verdad

- ¿Están listas chicas? Ya llame al taxi, nos vamos –Tai hablo desde detrás de la puerta

- ¡Si vamos!

Cuando salieron lo vieron, pero a la morena lo de oportunidad de burlarse de él, en parte, porque el disfraz no se veía tan mal como ella esa imagino, de hecho, no se veía ni la mitad de mal que ella pensó que se vería, si Sora no lo cuidaba media preparatoria le caería encima (como eso no les gusta a los pobres chicos) asi que sonrió en su interior, los tres subieron al taxi rumbo a la cancha de la escuela. Fue allí donde a Hikari le empezaron a entrar los nervios

- Emm Hikari ¿estás bien? –la pelimorada se asusto al ver a su amiga moviendo un pie con si tuviese un tic en el, también se entrelazaba las manos nerviosamente

- ¿Qué? a sí, estoy bien todo está bien Yolei

- … Aja

- ¿Ken ira? –a la morena le pareció que lo mejor era irse por la tangente, y funciono porque enseguida Yolei enrojeció y se apaciguo un poco

- S-si, él me dijo que iría… me va a estar esperando en la entrada

- ¡Awww que lindo! –Yolei enrojeció mas –ya llevan casi un mes y aun sigues enrojeciendo cuando menciono su nombre ¡que amor!

- No seas tonta, es que lo quiero y por eso es

- Si, es me consta, quiero ser la madrina de tu boda, he dicho yo primero

- Hecho, entonces yo seré la de la tuya ¡pero yo me caso antes que tú! –la pequeña se rio

- Claro, como quieras

- Dejen de hablar de casamientos que yo no permitiré porque ya llegamos –ambas vieron a la ventana y se encontraron con la atestada y ruidosa cancha de la escuela

Bajaron los tres como pudieron del auto, la decoración no estaba tan mal, era la mejor que Taichi había visto en sus tres años de preparatoria, en toda la entrada había una gran calabaza con un letrero de bienvenida y todo brillaba en luces negro con naranja, dentro habían telarañas, humo artificial con colores y una gran barra de "todo el mugre que puedas comer". En la entrada estaban Ken y Daisuke, el segundo con un mini sándwich de la mesa

- ¡Buenas noches! princesa, condesa, marica –las chicas empezaron a reír y Tai enrojeció

- Me vuelves a decir marica y mi pie terminara en un lugar bastante marica tuyo ¿entiendes?

- … Lo siento Taichi-sempai, no lo volveré a decir

- Menos mal, no tolero insultos de… ¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿un espanta pájaros?

- Soy Jack, rey del Halloween

- Menos mal que no soy el único que se confundió, yo también pensé que era un espanta pájaros –Ken a su lado se burlo y las chicas rieron aun mas, Tai se les unió –Buenas noches –sonrió a todos y luego tomo a su novia de la mano, ella sonrió aun mas y enrojeció -¿Por qué no entramos?

- Me apunto, aquí hace un frio de muerte –Hikari entro con ellos mientras que su hermano y Daisuke se quedaban en la puerta -¿se piensan quedar hay parados?

- Yo voy a hablar con los chicos que están allí en la escalera –Tai señalo a unos amigos suyos que estaban cerca de allí

- Yo espero a mi cita –todos quedaron con los ojos como platos –que ¿querían que no tuviera con quien bailar hoy o qué? De hecho, si quieres Kari quédate conmigo, seguro tu queridísimo rubio amigote llega con mi acompañante –Tai, antes de irse, puso su mano en el hombro del moreno

- Daisuke, te diré algo, no tengo problemas con el que seas homosexual, pero por favor, no salgas con alguien mayor que tu, mucho menos con Yamato, no lo conocemos mucho solo Dios sabe que mañas tendrá

- ¡IDIOTA! –el chico exploto mientras sus amigos estallaron en risa -¿COMO SE TE OCURRE SEMEJANTE IDIOTEZ? ¡YO NO SALGO CON YAMATO-SEMPAI! –internamente, se imagino la escena en dado caso de que eso fuera verdad, sabía que su hermana lo mataría para luego freírlo en aceite

- ¿A no? Bueno, lo siento entonces –mientras seguían riendo otro taxi apareció, Hikari tuvo una corazonada, si, ese tenía que ser

De la puerta delantera salió un chico disfrazado de un famoso detective, Dios, hasta a ella misma casi le dio un paro cardiaco, se veía tremendamente espectacular, nadie sabía si era su cabello, sus ojos, su sonrisa (u otras cuestiones) las que hacían que él se viera ASI, no era posible tanta belleza para un simple chico de 17 años, luego el susodicho abrió la puerta de atrás de donde bajo una chica rubia, quien había alisado sus lindos rizos y ahora le llegaba un poco mas debajo de la espalda, llevaba un vestido exacto al de Sally en la película, en su cara y brazos llevaba las marcas y todo, aun asi, se veía hermosísima, todos podían notarlo, y de ultimo bajo su acompañante… ahora sí, estaba a punto de un infarto, o una taquicardia, o ambas combinadas. Resulto que el desgraciado decidió no ponerse franelilla debajo del chaleco (bueno, asi vestía él en sus sueños de todas formas) y se podía apreciar cómodamente su torso… sobran palabras, aquel traje era muy ceñido, lo que Kari no había notado, es que el de ella también era bastante ceñido al cuerpo ¿Quién lo creería? En el mundo la justicia no existe. El trió de chicos subió las escaleras y saludaron amigablemente a sus amigas

_- ¡Hikari! Long time no voir cher mon ami_ –la pequeña rubia se abalanzo hacia la castaña y la abrazo, esta se sonrojo un poco e hizo lo mismo

- Catherine, la idea de que estemos aquí es que hables japonés ¿sabes? –su primo mayor la reprendió y ella soltó a la chica

- Tienes razón Yamato, lo siento –la pequeña saludo al resto al igual que los otros dos chicos, luego extendió su mano hacia el pelirrojo -¿entramos?

- ¡Claro! –dijo él tomándola y llevándola hacia la pista, antes volteo a ver a sus amigos –ven, ella es mi cita bola de retrasados mentales –todos se soltaron a reír mientras los chicos iban dentro de la pista

- ¿Quién pensaba que era entonces? –Takeru pregunto con inocencia mientras tomaba la mano de Hikari, esta rio aun divertida mientras enrojecía, pero luego le contesto

- El tonto de mi hermano pensó que Yamato-san era el acompañante de Daisuke, o algo asi

- ¿Yo? –el chico rubio no se molesto, de hecho, sonrió divertido y miro a su moreno amigo –no hubiese sido yo, de todas formas el no es de mi tipo –el resto se puso a reír mientras que Tai alzaba una ceja

- Ahora si entremos, creo que me dará hipotermia –Yolei replico y todos entraron, incluido Tai

Todos tomaron caminos diferentes cuando entraron, nuestra pareja decidió ir a comer primero unos bocadillos (el frio causa hambre) y ponerse a hablar un rato mientras entraban un poco en calor

- Todo se ve… interesante –dijo Takeru llegado el momento, la morena sonrió mientras tomaba un poco de ponche

- Si bueno, es un baile de preparatoria no se puede pedir mucho

- Lo sé, no me estoy quejando, y mucho menos por la compañera que me toco, te ves bellísima –ella se sonrojo y dejo el ponche de lado

- Gracias, tu también te ves my g-guapo –aquello fue un intento de piropo, él se rio y la abrazo por el hombro

- Las 8:30 p.m y todo sereno –ella se rio ante aquello – ¿quieres bailar?

- Claro –ambos fueron de la mano hacia la pista

Sonaba Daft punk, supuso que eso a los tres rubios "les recordaría a casa" todos bailaban animadamente, era música muy alegre para una noche asi, aun asi se hacia lo que podía, habían trencitos de gente por todos lados y se les unieron a varios, al cabo de unos 20 minutos la música cambio por algo más lento, lindo R&B de Alicia Keys, todos se abrazaban mientras bailaban, Hikari pudo ver a su hermano con Sora, ya con "Wendy" no se veían tan mal, de hecho, se veían muy adorables, Yamato no se decidía con cual de toda las chicas de su salón bailar (aunque se veía a Jun Motomiya cerca a punto de estrangular a cualquiera que le impidiera su paso hacia al chico) no vio a Catherine y a Daisuke por ningún lado, Yolei y Ken eran los que más cerca estaban, tenían los ojos cerrados y sus frentes unidas, "par de tortolos" pensó la chica en su interior, pero luego vio como Takeru alzo sus brazos con los de ella y los puso en su cuello, bailaban mirándose a los ojos, perdiéndose en el lenguaje no hablado…

El reloj dio las 9 p.m

La sala se estremeció, era el mismo estremecimiento que había ocurrido en casa de Yamato hace unos días, todos se asustaron mientras se aferraban de quien tenían más cerca

- ¡¿Qué rayos? –exclamo Takeru abrazando protectoramente a su chica

- ¡No lo sé! –ella se escondió en el pecho de él mientras todo temblaba

- No será porque…

- ¡Sí! Algo no me daba buena espina Takeru ¡algo está pasando lo sé!

Cerca de la mesa de la comida se abrió una gran grieta, de ella empezó a salir humo y una silueta negra, todos empezaron a correr del lugar, pero varios quedaron como piedra allí al verle. El rubio y la castaña se quedaron allí parados, a sabiendas que eso era parte de su destino

**Jo… me quedo largo x.x, lo recorte, la otra parte la subo el sábado porque es demasiado, todas las cosas graciosas que vieron en este cap es para justificar cualquier idiotez que yo haga en el siguiente u.ú**

_**Notas navideñas~**_

_**ESPERO QUE TODOS PASEN UNA LINDA NAVIDAD CON SU FAMILIA, que Dios les traiga muchas bendiciones y cosas lindas, que coman mucho, que beban poco XD, que recen mucho y no quemen pólvora, luego se queman u.ú**_

**Y para mi, quiero que esta navidad me llegue un Takeru de carne y hueso en una caja de regalo con chocolates y todo xD, no pido nada, solo eso Jajaja (aunque no me quejaría si fuera un Matt, o un Tai, o un Ken *w* jajajaja)**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el cap! A mí me gusto escribirlo, me divertí harto, el sábado empezare a escribir los caps pilotos de los fics que hare para el 2011 *w* asi no estaré tan perdida XD**

**Me pidieron mi correo, asi que creo que me va a tocar hacer que mi prima Pao (te robe la idea, gomene prima xD) tengo dos, agréguenlos que a veces me conecto de uno y a veces de otro jiji:**

**Astrid(guion bajo)(guion bajo)mv(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com**

**Yagami(guion)chan93(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com**

**En el facebook me encuentran con el primer correo, o escriben Astrid Himawari Mendoza, o escriben Prussia-chan, hay salgo yo xD**

**Esto va para Maii2502: Kyaaaaaaaaa I LOVE YOU 4EVER! ¿SABES DESDE CUANDO ANDUBE YO BUSCANDO ESE FIC? D: leí la primera parte en una página una vez pero no estaba completo, gracias, muchas muchas gracias! TwT eres la onda, te daré un regalo de agradecimiento, luego te diré cual es x3**

**Y esto va para Neftis: orita te dejare unos coments con la cuenta del DA omfg! ese dibu lo habia visto hace mucho y es bellisimo! no pense que fuera tuyo o de alguien que leyera mis fics x3333 ahora, estoy feliz, y si haces uno de esta historia... creo que lloraria de felicidad Q.Q  
**

**Sayonara, los quiero x3, el blog lo actualizo el sabado porque mi inter gay se cayo de nuevo e.e chau x3  
**


	25. Chapter 25

Del suelo salió una sombra negra, ya prácticamente todos habían salido de la cancha mientras que solo algunos se quedaron allí, parados, hipnotizados por lo que sea que fuese esa cosa, una chica de lentes se acerco de la mano de su novio a la castaña que estaba aun en shock envuelta en los brazos de su acompañante

- ¿Están bien?

- ¡Hikari no reacciona! ¡Hikari! -el rubio empezó a sacudirla mientras veía como los ojos de ella carecían de color

- Takeru... Esa cosa me está llamando -al rubio se le congelo la sangre al oírla, tenía una voz diferente y muy rara, casi tenebrosa

- ¿De que hablas? ¡No digas tonterías Hikari!

- Oye... Me llama, claramente me llama a mi -ella se deshizo del abrazo del chico y empezó a alejarse de los tres chicos, de pronto el chico de cabello oscuro hablo

- ¡No te llama a ti Hikari! ¡Me llama a mí!

- ¿¡De qué demonios hablas Ken! ¿¡Ahora tu también!

- ¿No oyes Yolei? -el chico cambio la voz igual que la castaña, daba miedo, el rubio y la chica de lentes se miraron -está diciendo que me quiere, que está esperando mi corazón para renacer

- ¿QUE? -la chica lo abrazo tratando de detenerlo

- ¡No tu no iras alla!

- Pero...

- ¡Hikari! -Takeru, sabiendo ahora que es lo que quería esa criatura, no permitiría que se llevaran a su amada -¡No vayas por Dios! ¡No vayas!

- Me llama... Me necesita -la chica caminaba hacia aquello, estaba fuera de sí, completamente hipnotizada

- ¡No me importa! -el chico logro alcanzarla antes de que ella llegara, la mantuvo abrazada por la espalda para evitar que avanzará -¡No vayas Hikari! ¡Por favor no vayas!

De repente ella reaccionó, despertó del hechizo de aquella voz y esta vez, lo recordó todo, absolutamente TODO, aquello tan importante que había olvidado, y que era esencial en aquel momento, se aferro fuerte del chico rubio y empezó a llorar en su pecho

- ¡Takeru volvió por mi! ¡Supo que volvimos a vivir y quiere volver el también! ¡No quiero que esto pase!

- ¿De qué hablas Hikari? No te entiendo -él la abrazaba mientras veía a la sombra acercarse peligrosamente

- ¡Dios tienes que acordarte! -ella se alzo en las puntitas de sus pies y lo atrajo para besarlo, aquel impulso eléctrico que había sentido la primera vez que había tocado su mano volvió de repente, y vio exactamente lo que ella había visto

**X**

_La mañana era clara y se sentía el firmemente la tensión en el castillo oculto en la arena, un chico rubio y alto caminaba de aquí para allá, mientras que ella tenía la cabeza gacha, sentada en un gran sillón blanco_

_- ¡No puedes casarte con ese Hikari! ¡Simplemente no! -dijo el chico, al borde de las lágrimas_

_- Takeru, si no lo hago, atacará al castillo y a mi pueblo, y sin mi padre aquí todo es más difícil, y pues, como sabes mi hermano no puede casarse con el -ella se cubrió la cara deteniendo las lágrimas, el se acerco a ella, en el mismo estado, pero ocultándolo para que no se sintiera peor_

_- ¡Pero no tiene sentido! ¡Si lo que quiere es guerra pues eso tendrá! Pero no te daré a él Hikari, ¡nadie de aquí quiere unirse a su horrible pueblo! ¡Nuestros guerreros protegerán nuestro honor con sangre, no con falso amor, yo mismo le sacare el corazón a ese idiota!_

_- ¡No digas eso Takeru! -ella se abalanzo hacia él, aun llorando -no, me niego a la guerra, ¡nadie debe morir por mi! Si es a mí a quien quiere..._

_- ¿Tu hermano permitirá esto?_

_- El piensa igual que tu pero..._

_- ¿Ves? Aparte del pequeño asunto de que te alejara de mí, también esta que nadie quiere unirse a su maldito pueblo, esto es cuestión de honor Hikari, no podemos permitirlo_

_- Pero Takeru... También dicen que el utiliza magia negra en combate ¿Sabes cuanta gente podría morir?_

_- Yo confió en que tu eres más poderosa Hikari, tu magia es mayor que la de ese porque la tuya viene del corazón y tu eres buena ¡Por favor no te resistas más! ¡Hay que atacar al desgraciado! _

_- ... Solo una condición _

_- ¿Condición?_

_- Si, yo tengo que estar en la batalla, luchando también_

_- ¿Has enloquecido?_

_- No, ¡estaré atacando quieras o no! ¡Es mi pueblo y soy su princesa! ¡No puedo quedarme aquí mientras todos luchan arduamente por mi egoísmo!_

_- ¡Para eso está tu hermano y yo Hikari! ¡Yo peleó en tu nombre!_

_- Eso me da igual Takeru, nací de un pueblo guerrero, y aunque sea maga soy guerrera también! No permitiré que nos quedemos así! Lucharé con tu permiso o sin él!_

_- Entonces no empuñes la espada Hikari, usa las flechas si quieres pero por favor, no luches con espada_

_- Catherine puede hacerlo..._

_- No es cuestión de que puedas o no, es simplemente que la flecha te protegerá mas y es mejor para ti que tienes magia dentro de ti, no puedes comparte con Catherine que es una guerrera sabes? Me tendrás más tranquilo si me dejas la espada_

_-... Si tú dices, está bien, me quedo con las flechas, pero luchemos juntos Takeru, te prometo que sea donde sea, siempre estaré contigo_

_- Esta bien, acepto tu promesa y te la hago de igual manera, princesa mía_

**X**

El chico volvió en sí de su epifanía y se estremeció, aquello fue bastante vivido, entonces el también recordó ¿Acaso aquel sujeto hijo del demonio quería volver para molestar su vida y la de su Hikari? No, el no podía permitirlo

- ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? -ella lo miro y se calmó un poco

- ¡Un hechizo serviría! Su alma está muy débil como para actuar, solo bastaría mandarlo definitivamente hacia el mas allá pero...

- ¿Pero?

- Aun no recuerdo muy bien cómo es que se utiliza la magia, no sé cómo sacarla de mi

- Diablos -el chico maldijo preocupado - ¡a de haber algún modo que puedas hacerlo! ¿Puedo ayudarte?

- No es que... -la chica recordó algo más -¡Ken!

- ¿Ken? -dijo el sorprendido

- ¡El era mago también Takeru! ¡Lo sé!Seguramente el también oyo la voz del fantasma!

- Si él lo hizo -ambos se acercaron hacia Yolei y su acompañante, quien estaba recobrando a la razón

- Ya dejo de hablar raro, pero esta mareado -dijo Yolei viéndolo con preocupación

- Yolei... Yo se que... Debemos hacer, lo soñé -dijo el aferrándose al suelo y al brazo de su novia

- ¿Lo soñaste? -dijeron ambos chicos agachándose para ayudar al chico a sentarse, estaba pálido

- Si... Hace tiempo llevo soñándolo, pero pensé que solo eran locuras causadas por los exámenes y la práctica de fútbol

- Ken, dime qué debo hacer -la morena se colocó frente a él mirándolo a los ojos, este la miro algo preocupado pero por fin soltó lo que debía, los tres chicos a su lado se estremeció

- Como es un espíritu que se mantiene aquí por magia negra se requiere... De un pacto de sangre

**Muajajaja amo la ciencia ficción, ¿se nota? XD**

**Capítulo escrito con el word cutre de mi cel, porque no hubo de otra, estaba en casa de mi abuela por navidad y ajahssjs e.e**

**¿Qué tal su navidad? Yo la pase aburrida, viendo pelis y twiteando con mi prima pao xD, si tienen twitter (y lo usan xD) denmelo nwn**

**Te dedico el cap prima, it's for you x3**

**Me regalaron dos bolsos y un collar de campanita xD no está mal, son cutes, y me hice reflejos en el cabello *w* se ve genial x3**

**La historia acabara en 3 o 4 caps mas, para que estén advertidos owo, díganme que tal voy si? Waaa i'm in love with my fic xD**

**Los dejo, coman y descansen ahora que pueden :3 y comenten malvados x3 bye!**


	26. Chapter 26

La pelimorada tuvo que rascarse los ojos y darse palmaditas en la cara para comprobar lo que estaba oyendo ¿estaba ella despierta? ¿Estaba escuchando bien? Al parecer sí, porque de inmediato vio como Kari levanta a Ken del suelo y le pedía más información, cosas que ellas no podía procesar de momento, porque todo le resultaba de un ridículo increíble… a menos que todo fuera verdad, y ella fuese una escéptica total.

- Ahora que te acuerdas de todo Hikari, debes reunir un poco de la sangre de todos lo que estuvieron involucrados esa vez, parte del alma es la conexión sanguínea que nos ata con este mundo asi que ¿si sabes quiénes son?

- ¿Cómo no voy a saber quiénes son? –la chica suspiro y miro a su alrededor

Sus amigos, que se habían quedado allí, todos habían venido a su memoria, todos tuvieron algo que ver en su pasado y valían oro para ella en su presente ¿Cómo iba a pedirles semejantes cosas? Pero tenía que hacerlo, o si no todo acabaría allí mismo ahora mismo, la naturaleza de la situación no dejaba la posibilidad de estarse con rodeos, asi que tendría que ir directo al punto… era ahora o nunca

- Yagami, yo sé lo que quieres –la chica rubia se posiciono al lado de la morena y la tomo de la mano –no me preguntes porque pero ¿necesitas mi sangre verdad?

- ¿Eh? Bueno, sí, pero yo…

- No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso –la pequeña le guiño un ojo al moreno que era su acompañante y ambos fueron con el resto

- ¿Pero como saben ellos…?

- Kari ¿sabes? Estos no son los momentos en los que debemos preguntarnos como actúa la razón y la lógica en nuestras vidas, porque, como te darás cuenta, hoy es un día sin pies ni cabeza –la chica volteo a ver al rubio, este le sonreía mientras la tomo de la mano –no sé cómo es que Catherine a pillado el asunto, supongo que solo quiere ayudarte a acabar con esto, ya sabes, ella hace el trabajo sucio mientras tú te encargas de lo importante

- Como siempre –se sentó en el suelo y se cruzo de piernas –aunque créeme, esto lo hace mas por ti que por mi

Se quedo quieta en esa posición, mirando a la sombra que se acercaba peligrosamente a Yolei, que se encontraba ahora resguardada por los brazos de Ken, tenía que pensar rápido ¿Cómo demonios es que se usaba la magia? No lo recordaba, no se acordaba de nada, esa parte de sus recuerdos no aparecía aun en su memoria, y la necesitaba en ese preciso momento.

"No puede ser tan complicado Hikari" "si es algo que llevas dentro de ti debe salir si se lo pides"

La chica pensaba con todas sus fuerzas, tenía que haber algo, algo que la hiciera recordar, de repente sintió una mano sobre la suya, abrió los ojos y vio a Takeru frente a ella, sonriéndole con los ojos cerrados, eso la enterneció, a pesar de tanto tiempo (y complicaciones) él siempre estaría allí con ella, ayudándola cuando lo necesitara y cuando viera que todo era un caos.

Entonces, supo que tenía que hacer

- Hikari, aquí está un poco de todos en esta hoja –Daisuke se acerco a ella y se la entrego –no fue tan difícil, a fin de cuenta, después de esa sombra todos creyeron cualquier cosa que les dijéramos, y paso justo el día de Halloween ¿no es gracioso?

- Si Daisuke, hilarante, totalmente hilarante –la chica tomo la hoja y la puso frente a ella –aléjate un poco que no sé lo que vaya a pasar, puede que te lastimes o algo

- Como digas –el moreno retrocedió unos pasos pero aun asi, se les quedo mirando fijamente

- ¿Ya sabes que hacer Hikari?

- Puede decirse que si –la chica lo miro a los ojos –aun asi, hace falta nuestra parte

- Tienes razón…

- Pero nuestra parte, debe ser considerablemente más alta que la de el resto

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque nosotros estamos directamente involucrados con este asunto Takeru –ella le sonrió y saco una pequeño cuchillo que había tomado de la mesa –si tienes miedo, yo lo hago sola…

- ¡No me mal interpretes! –el chico le extendió la mano –solo quería saber la razón, tiene sentido, toma toda la que necesites –ella sonrió, sabía que él no era cobarde ni nada por el estilo, solo quería verle un poco molesto

Tomo el cuchillo e hizo una cortadura en la palma de su mano, de inmediato hizo lo mismo con la propia y las unió, a ambas manos rotas, con el papel en medio de ellos. En ese momento recordó que aquello de la magia no era algo que ella pensara, no tenia que pensar en nada, solo tenía que concentrarse y dejar que su corazón hiciera el resto, cerró los ojos y espero a que algo pasara. En su interior sintió un profundo calor, casi podía sentir que venía del centro de su pecho, no podía pensar en nada, solo se concentro en aquel calor, en el deseo de que aquella horrible pesadilla acabara, que acabara ahora mismo.

- H-Hikari –no quería interrumpirla, pero parecía algo peligroso lo que estaba haciendo, alrededor de ella se veía un aura color blanco que no hacía más que ir en aumento, casi podía jurar que en cualquier momento podría salir volando.

El rubio decidió no molestarla, confiaba en ella, sabía que ella entendía que debía hacer y era mejor dejarla de esa forma, él cerró los ojos, concentrándose también, tratando de que su apoyo fuera hacia ella en esos momentos, luego de un rato en ese estado, Hikari abrió los ojos, la sombra fue rápidamente absorbida por el papel dejando un gran desastre en el gimnasio, todos gritaban debido al viento que soplo, luego, quedo todo en silencio.

Aparentemente.

Pero había un ruido, una sarta de insultos que nadie, además de Hikari, podía oír:

- ¡No puedes encerrarme aquí maldita! ¡sácame! ¡yo saldré de aquí!

Hikari se levanto del suelo, estaba asustada, sabia claramente que nadie más podía oír aquello, pero las consecuencias de que esa cosa saliera del papel de nuevo serian desastrosas, tal vez, a la próxima, podría no ser simplemente una sombra, tomo el cuchillo del suelo y se lo entrego al rubio:

- ¡Takeru clávale ese cuchillo al papel!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Solo hazlo por favor!

El chico asintió, se inclino y empezó a clavarlo con todo lo que pudo, al final, salió más sangre del papel de la que en verdad había, quedo desconcertado pero pensó que era mejor no preguntar. Por otro lado la chica escucho un grito ahogado, y luego… no más, se acabo el ruido, tampoco sentía su presencia, respiro profundo y seco el sudor que había nacido en su frente… todo acabo, por fin… se acabo

- ¿Asi está bien Hikari? –la chica tardo unos segundos en procesar la información, si, ya todo termino… y ahora sabia todo, espero no tener que volver a usar su magia de nuevo

Decidió no contestarle, en vez de eso, se puso en dirección a él y le sonrió, el chico entendió que aquello era una muestra de asentimiento, le extendió los brazos y ella corrió a abrazarlo, por fin supo que había acabado. Estaba feliz pero aun asi no pudo evitar llorar un poco, aquellos habían sido unos meses… bastante intensos, a falta de un mejor calificativo, pero no importaba, no toda chica podía decir que había encontrado "al chico de sus sueños" de aquella manera, asi que no era tan malo después de todo

**X**

- Asi que eso paso… wow –Taichi había quedado sin palabras después de la explicación, mientras todos reían de su expresión

Después de tanta locura, se largaron de la cancha antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada, decidieron ir a la única casa libre de padres, a la de Yamato y compañía, Yolei tuvo que ir a disculparse con su mejor amiga por no ser muy útil en ese momento, ella le replico que no tenía nada por lo cual preocuparse y la mantuvo abrazada un rato, mientras el resto se acomodaba en varios taxis hasta llegar al lugar, el rubio mayor tenia masa para pizza en casa asi que entre él, Taichi y Daisuke hicieron varias para comer, ya eran las 2 a.m pero todos estaban muy ocupados escuchando el relato de todo lo que había pasado (aunque Hikari y Takeru habían omitido la parte del enamoramiento y esas cosas, eso estaba de mas)

- ¡_Oui_! Todo fue una locura, incluso a mi esos estúpidos sueños me acosaban –la pequeña rubia se encontraba sentada al lado de Taichi –que yo era una guerrera y bla bla bla ¡qué horror _mon a mi_! Creí que enloquecería

- Bueno, más loca de lo que ya estas no creo querida –Takeru que estaba en el suelo recibió un cojín en su cabeza de parte la su prima, todos empezaron a reír

- La cosa es que ya todo acabo, eso es lo bueno, se acabaron todos los sueños absurdos, eso espero –todos se le quedaron mirando a Yamato -¿Qué? si yo también tuve, bueno fue solo uno, estaba peleando con el _imbecilé_ aquel –señalo a Taichi

- Eso no es raro si te pones a pensarlo –Sora le lanzo una mirada acusadora y el rubio enrojeció

- No, entendiste mal Sora _belle_, estaba peleando _con_ Taichi, no _contra_ Taichi

- A, eso ya es otra cosa –el aludido lo miro con una sonrisa torcida –yo también soñé eso una vez, pero creí que era una pesadilla, fue un dia que el tonto de Daisuke no era capaz de tirar bien una sola pelota, ese dia estuve de los nervios

- Eshe dia eftaba precupaddo pod mi edsamen –el chico casi no podía hablar porque tenía un trozo de pizza en la boca –¡mieda efta caliente! –Ken, que estaba a su lado le paso un vaso con agua fría, este agradecido la tomo, todos rieron por su tontería

- Por eso no se habla con la boca llena _imbecilé_

- Esa frase es mi Tai

- Te la robo un rato Matt

- ¿En qué momento se hicieron ustedes amigos? –la castaña (que estaba en el suelo junto a T.k) le lanzo una mirada cómplice a su hermano

- No somos amigos, solo que…

- En algún momento del camino, nos hicimos conocidos cercanos, o algo asi ¿verdad Tai?

- Eso mismo

- Par de tontos –la morena los veía divertida, sin duda aquellos dos podían llevarse bien si ellos quisieran

Al rato, todos se fueron, aunque Hikari y Taichi decidieron quedarse allí un rato, Catherine conversaba alegremente con el moreno mientras el rubio los miraba, se aburrió y fue por su guitarra un rato, definitivamente quería escribir una canción o algo asi. En eso T.k y Kari decidieron ir un rato al balcón a ver la luna, aunque podían jurar que se veía el sol asomándose por el horizonte

- Qué noche la de anoche –el chico suspiro y la chica rio divertida

- Si, esa es una buena forma de decirlo, ahora que lo pienso

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora si podemos salir normalmente? ¿Cómo se supone que debe ser?

- Eso solo si tu aun quieres salir conmigo, a pesar de todo –la chica lo miro alzando una ceja y ahora, fue él quien rio

- ¿Crees que me habría tomado todas estas molestias si no me gustaras Hikari?

- Bueno, solo lo estoy comprobando –la chica se sentó en el barandal del balcón y el la miro sonriente

- Esto parece un deja vú

- Pues… sabes si, tienes razón

- Sabes Hikari, quería darte algo hoy, pero ya después de todo lo que paso no pude… y ahora si que si puedo lo hare –del bolsillo de su pantalón saco una pequeña caja y la abrió

Era una cadena dorada, tenía un pequeño sol grabado en el centro, luego empezó a jugar con ella en sus manos

- Eso… ¿es para mí T.k? –él sonrió divertido al ver su expresión

- ¿Es tan obvio? Si, es tuyo, con una condición

- ¿Condición? –ella ladeo la cabeza y mientras veía que la sonrisa del chico se hacía más grande -¿Qué condición?

- Veras –la tomo por el cuello y se la coloco, luego la miro a los ojos –podrías… ¿podrías darme el honor de ser tu novio?

- Esa es una linda forma de pedirlo –la chica sonrió mientras se tornaba de un rojo intenso –claro que te lo doy

- Eso me alegra –él chico sonrió y se inclino un poco -¿y la dama dejaría que yo tuviera el placer de darle un ósculo?

- Un… ¿un qué? –ella sonrió divertida, no sabía lo que la palabra significaba

- Esto

El se acerco mas, y a pesar de que sabían que su hermano podría asomarse en cualquier momento, la atrajo a él y le dio un beso, ella rodeo sus hombros con sus brazos y lo atrajo mas, no podía tener mejor final/inicio de dia que ese, y sabia que, en el futuro, cosas asi no serian un sueño, sonrio ante aquel pensamiento

- Te amo mucho, mi princesa

- Y yo a ti, mi caballero

**Hiiiii, planee que este fuera el final pero ¿saben qué? Les regalare otro capítulo, solo déjenme que me inspire, aunque este en si es el final, el próximo será algo asi como un epilogo, espero que les haya gustado ¡y que todos tengan un hermoso año nuevo! Dedíquenme una de sus uvitas x3 jajaja yo les dedicare una a ustedes n.n, y bueno, habrán mas agradecimientos en el próximo cap y bla bla bla y cursilerías, asi que tráiganse un pañuelo XD**

**De todo corazón espero que les haya gustado, y que hayan disfrutado tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo ¡es mi primer fic tan largo! Asi que solo espero que haya valido la pena**

**¿reviews? I wait for them n.n**


	27. Chapter 27

Epílogo~ Un par de años después:

* * *

- ¡Deja ya de regañarme Hikari! ¡ni que fuera mi graduación!

- ¡Pero es la mía pedazo de merluza con patas! Asi que te quiero bien vestido y arreglado ¿la vas captando?

El chico suspiro, ni siquiera para su propia graduación había usado corbata (por mucho que su madre se lo había pedido) y ahora, que era la de su hermanita, tenía que llevarla, que estupidez, pero por alguna razón siempre se había visto en la obligación de cumplir con todos los caprichos que su hermana requería, ya era algo que simplemente no podía evitar.

Después de arreglar a su hermano "decentemente" la morena se dispuso a hacer lo mismo consigo misma, su madre había recogido a un lado de su rostro un pequeño moño que llevaba una flor de color rosa, llevaba un fino vestido color negro con tirantes en forma de V, que resaltaba en encaje color rosa en el armador y un lazo que recorría su cintura, en el mismo color, zapatillas negras y no mucho maquillaje (porque sabía que aquella noche seria una lata, todos llorarían y, si llevaba mucho maquillaje, se volvería un asco) cuando se vio en el espejo y se vio suficientemente "perfecta" salió de su habitación, su madre llevaba la cámara en las manos, lista para el tomar fotos de todo

¡- Te ves tan preciosa mi niña! A ver, una foto –la aludida sonrió y poso frente a la puerta de su casa, luego junto con su hermana –se ven tan lindos juntos

- Si somos todos unos modelos, deberíamos irnos ya, los profesores se ponen de malas cuando los graduandos llegan tarde, habla la voz de la experiencia –el moreno abrió la puerta de casa dejando salir a sus padres y a su hermana menor

Ella estaba vuelta un lio en su interior, de camino a la graduación, no hizo más que pensar en tonterías, sin duda fueron los mejores tres años de su vida, hizo cosas grandiosas, estúpidas, arriesgadas, se había vuelto mucho más fuerte y había tenido la mejor compañía que jamás hubiese imaginado, cuyo nombre empezaba por T y tenía el enorme gusto de llamarle novio, resulto que, dejando de lado los meses en los que se conocieron y toda esa locura, se dieron cuenta de las razones por las cuales, al fin y al cabo, se habían enamorado ¡ambos eran tan iguales! Gustaban de hacer las mismas cosas, al igual que de su compañía en el transcurso de su realización.

A veces, uno terminaba el pensamiento o frase del otro, Yolei lo ajusto bajo el calificativo de "terrorífico" pero a ellos les daba igual, a veces eso pasaba, no tenían la culpa, era simple y mero impulso de hacerlo.

Ese verano ambos tendrían 18 y él prometió llevarla a su país, ella estaba totalmente contenta, ambos irían a pasar las vacaciones con los padres del rubio (mas exactamente con su madre) y visitar todo los que les fuera humanamente posible visitar, luego regresar para hacer el papeleo de la universidad, ella estudiaría educación y el estudiaría literatura, era lo único en lo que no habían coincidido, pero estarían en la misma universidad asi que no habría ningún problema. Su hermano mayor, por el contrario, había regresado a Francia luego de graduarse de preparatoria, pero todos sospechaban que la razón era que Sora estudiaría moda y diseño por aquellos lugares, nadie comento nada del asunto, pero aunque no dijeran nada, sabían que entre aquellos dos había algo. La más pequeña de los Ishida seguiría viviendo en Tokyo, aun le faltaba un año para graduarse, pero aseguraba que se quedaría en la ciudad "para no dejar a Takeru solo" aunque cierta castaña no opinaba lo mismo, desde el incidente se habían vuelto muy cercanas, hasta le decía cuñada de vez en cuando, aunque si llegaba a ver a su primo favorito en algún sufrir de inmediato se lo recriminaba a la morena, faltaba más, aunque al rato se contentaban, ella era todo un amor, pero Kari sospechaba que definitivamente no se quedaba solo por eso, más bien las razones tenían que ver con cierto individuo al que ella llamaba hermano mayor, no entendía porque pero había visto como se miraban, si aquello no era atracción Hikari no sabía lo que la atracción era.

Llegaron al teatro y Taichi saco a su hermana de sus cavilaciones, ella se despabilo y bajo del auto, vio que la decoración era realmente hermosa y todo brillaba bajo luces de color plata, no dudo ni un momento y entro para ubicarse en su asiento, estaban sentados por la inicial de su apellido, pero antes de poder tomar su lugar sintió un fuerte abrazo que encerraba su espalda

- ¡Hikari tengo unas ganas de llorar! –la morena se voleo para abrazar a su amiga y saltaron un poco en el sitio que se encontraban

- Te ves muy linda Yolei –no eran mentiras, la chica había recogido su cabello en una cola que llegaba hasta su cintura, llevaba un vestido sin tirantes color blanco con lazos carmesí –no te arruines llorando

- Vale –la chica la soltó y se calmo –tu también te ves muy bonita, bueno eso no es raro en ti

- Tonta –ambas rieron – ¿y los chicos?

- Ken ya se sentó ¡me toco a su lado! Es genial que nuestros apellidos comiencen por la I –rio un poco –y pues Takeru no ha llegado

- ¿Qué no ha llegado dices? –la castaña abrió la boca, no era normal en él llegar tarde, recordó el primer día de clases, pero, desde ese entonces él nunca se había atrasado, ni para un trabajo, ni una reunión, ni la escuela… y tampoco en las citas -¡ese tonto! Le llamare

En el preciso momento en que ella saco su teléfono las luces empezaron a descender, indicando que debían tomar su asiento, ambas chicas se separaron y la morena fue atrás hacia los últimos puestos cerca de la puerta debido a que su apellido empezaba por la Y, suspiro, quien sabe que habria pasado con su tonto novio… luego, cuando estaban cerrando la puerta, fue detenida por una mano blanca

- ¡Discúlpenos! A mi hermano se le daño el auto a medio camino y… -allí estaba él, dándole excusas al maestro encargado del protocolo, la morena suspiro aliviada y luego vio la cara del profesor… no pudo evitar soltar una risita, su "querido" profesor de matemáticas

- ¡Takaishi! Que sorpresa tan agradable, llegando tarde, como siempre, es su entrada triunfal

- Yamamoto-sempai… bueno si, tarde sí, ya que

- Tome asiento, ya están empezando, sus acompañantes que se ubiquen hacia el otro lado

Detrás de él entraron su hermano y su primo, Matt llevaba sin duda el cabello mucho más corto de cuando Hikari lo conoció, ha de ser la universidad, estudiar física tal vez cambie un tanto a las personas, aun asi se veía igual de guapo que siempre, eso si no cambiaba, llevaba un traje negro con una camisa azul con rayas blancas y corbata negra, muy fino, a Hikari le dio dolor nada mas pensar cuánto costaría aquel traje, a su lado iba Catherine que, con la edad, no hacía más que verse preciosa, su cabello rubio ondulado llegaba a la cintura con una media cola de en forma de lazo, y un vestido rojo carmesí que resaltaba con el color de sus labios, luego se fijo en su novio, había dejado crecer un poco mas su cabello, no tanto como lo tenía Matt a su edad pero definitivamente más largo que lo usual, su traje era gris y su camisa verde, en lugar de corbata llevaba un escapulario muy grande, se veía tan galante, era como su príncipe.

Pero como era tarde, a él no le dio oportunidad de ver a su novia.

La ceremonia empezó con entrega de reconocimientos por notas, a los padres, a los deportistas, a un montón de cosas más hasta que por fin llegaron a lo importante: la entrega del dichoso titulo de preparatoria. Las piernas de las chicas flaquearon cuando oyó su nombre ya entre los últimos, se levanto de su asiento y fue por su diploma y su medalla, luego miro a la gente bajo el escenario, su madre lloraba, su hermano pitaba y aplaudía, sus amigos le gritaban cosas que ella no entendió mientras aplaudía y Takeru… lo miraba con aquellos ojos tan llenos de amor que, por poco, ella no se derritió mientras le tomaban su foto respectiva.

Bajo del escenario y fue encerrada por los brazos de su familia, luego de tomarle miles de fotos la dejaron ir con sus amigos, estos la abrazaron mientras lloraban, ya no podían contenerse, era triste tomar caminos distintos de ahora en adelante, pero serian siempre amigos, por último se lanzo a los brazos de su querido rubio, aun llorando por la conversación anterior

- ¡Princesa! Te ves preciosa

- Y tu supremamente apuesto, querido caballero

Claro, si yo siempre lo he sido –se soltó de su agarré y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro –no golpees a la voz de la razón

- Si claro… y bien ¿Qué harán?

- Ir a la fiesta que organizo mi querida suegra ¿Qué mas iba yo a hacer? –ella se sonrojo y la tomo de la mano –vamos, hoy disfrutaremos todos y el resto puede pudrirse

- Te apoyo en eso, pero antes una cosa

- ¿Qué?

_- Je t'aime_ –la morena paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello del chico y, alzándose un poco, le dejo un beso, el se sonrojo por lo repentino, pero aun asi sonrió

- Te salió perfecto

_- Merci_, debo saber ahora que me llevaras ¿no?

- Si, ya eres experta en eso –ambos rieron –_je t'aime trop mon ami _-salieron del lugar mientras iban de la mano a la salida del teatro, rumbo a casa de la morena, a disfrutar de su última noche con sus amigos, y adentrarse en lo que sería su futuro… juntos

Fin ~

**Termine *saca serpentinas y las suelta* eaeaea he acabado! No puedo creerlo, este fic fue REALMENTE largo, al menos para mí, pero me hizo tan feliz escribirlo n.n**

**Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, no sé cómo serán las graduaciones en sus países pero en el mío son asi, cuando dicen tu nombre y tus amigos gritando idioteces, es lo max xD**

**No tengo palabras más que un infinito gracias a todos los que leyeron y se tomaron la molestia de comentar :3 uds son lo máximo! Sin uds créanme que esta historia no hubiese llegado a nada so ¡muchas gracias! Me sacaron de muchas depres tontas que causa la uni, y para eso créanme que no hay palabras de agradecimiento Q.Q les adoro infinitamente**

**Bueno ya para acabar quería decirles algo, escribiré mes de estos dos porque el Takari dominara al mundo! Seee rulea por los siglos de los siglos x3 pero les diré algo, ya tome la experiencia con este fic asi que lo solucionare de raíz: solo actualizare los sábados, sip, solo sábados, les diré mis razones**

**a) Estamos en el ultimo corte del semestre y nos sacaran los sesos, no quiero ni imaginarme la presión**

**b) He decido que este año volveré a mi antiguo y más grande amor, la música, lo tengo mega abandonado desde que salí de la orquesta hace tres años, tomare clases del instrumento que toda mi vida he querido tocar (piano) asi que debo dedicarle tiempo, como entenderán**

**c) si actualizo una vez a la semana serán capítulos largos y asi no los dejo con ganas, créanme es ventajoso para uds y para mi n.n**

**Asi que esto no es un adiós, sino un simple hasta luego, Ou revoir a todos! y muchos besitos y bendiciones ^^**


End file.
